Dragon Ball Z Revenge of the Saiyans
by SilverSaiyan44
Summary: After the destruction of their home planet Vegeta, the three surviving Saiyan warriors Raditz, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta continue to serve under the evil tyrant Frieza. But 24 years after the Saiyans' near-extinction, the survivors grew tired of serving at Frieza's whim. Do they act on these feelings and rebel against Frieza and his empire? Or do they continue to live as slaves?
1. Chapter 1: A Rough Landing

[A/N] Greetings people of Fanfiction, my name is SilverSaiyan44 and this is my first story. As you could probably guess from the title, it's a story about Dragon Ball Z based around the Saiyans. The main characters of this story are none other than the original Saiyan trio: Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. This story will be an AU (alternate universe) so if you see something that doesn't make sense to the dbz canon (which you will) just remember that this story takes place in an alternate universe. Anyways, I'll quit blathering and let you get on to the story; so sit back and enjoy the first chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Rough Landing<p>

It was a regular day on Planet Frieza No. 79. Young cadets were training to one day serve in Frieza's grand empire, while the older soldiers were either: drinking their days away in one of the many bars, spectating or participating in brutal sparring matches, or patrolling the civilian areas of the station for any signs of treason against Frieza.

The commander of Planet Frieza No. 79 was currently enjoying a vicious sparring match between two of his best men. The first was a blue skinned alien with a white beard covering almost his entire face. The other was a purple spotted being with a giant head. The winner of said match would receive a double in their pay; which, considering the pathetically low pay grade of an average Frieza soldier, was incredibly generous.

The fight was coming to an end, the purple alien was coughing blood from the heavy beating he had just endured. He had burns all over his body, his armor was almost completely destroyed, and he was barely fending off his opponent's brutal attack. The blue skinned being on the other hand, was faring very well with only a few scratches on his armor and a fresh scar on his cheek. The bearded alien charged his opponent at blinding speeds delivering an elbow right to his already bloodied face, launching the man into the hard ground with a crack.

Suddenly, the sound of a robotic female voice filled the room. "The match has been won, Sergeant Ruandok wins," the sparring arena's VI announced. "Ha ha! Pathetic scum, now that raise is mine!" Ruandok shouted in triumph.

The sergeant turned at the sound of a door _hissing_ open only to see his commanding officer approaching him. He was a fish-like alien with two bumps that had holes in the center protruding from his head, tiny black dots all across his indigo colored skin, and two antennae hanging off of his cheeks. He wore the standard armor of Frieza's soldiers with a basic black color scheme and yellow accents on the shoulder pads, leg guards, and the area of armor over his torso. He also wore black pants, green boots, and a shiny green scouter over his left eye.

Ruandok immediately saluted the commander of Planet Frieza No. 79 as he marched past him towards the damaged body of the purple alien the sergeant had beaten to a pulp. The dying man reached towards his commander, "Commander Cui… help me," he begged weakly. Cui gave a grunt as he pointed his open palm at the helpless soldier, "Pathetic trash like you doesn't deserve to live," he said with a grin as he fired an energy blast directly at the wounded man completely disintegrating him.

Ruandok watched in terror as Cui laughed maniacally at the ashes that were his opponent only a few seconds ago. Despite this, he managed to muster up a compliment in hopes to get on the sadistic commander's good side. "Excellent choice Lord Cui," Ruandok said respectfully.

Cui ceased his laughter as he took notice of the terrified sergeant. He slowly began walking towards him, sensing his fear with every step. He showed no response to the bearded alien's compliment, seemingly ignoring it. The indigo commander stopped in front of Ruandok, studying him as if he was being interrogated. "Kneel before me Sergeant," Cui suddenly ordered in a stern voice. Ruandok was quick to respond as he feared for his life, getting down on one knee and bowing his head towards the commander.

After several seconds of silence, Ruandok began to tilt his head up curiously only to be met with a hard punch to the head. He was knocked to the side onto his stomach. In an instant, Cui had appeared next to Ruandok and pinned him to the ground with his right foot. "Why ARG are you... doing this Commander?" The sergeant asked in gasped breathes as the restriction in his lungs was beginning to get to him.

Cui gave an evil chuckle before he responded as he casually charged an energy blast in his right hand, "Well to be honest, that sparring match was rather boring," he said with a grin. Ruandok was disgusted at his commander's complete disregard for the lives of his subordinates, "You sadistic bastard!" he yelled as loud as physically possible in his situation. Cui simply smiled at the sergeant's outburst, "You aren't the first, and I'm sure you won't be the last person to call me that," he mocked. Ruandok could do nothing but grunt in response, for fear of running out of breathe.

"Well I believe I'm bored of you, goodbye Sergeant," Cui remarked as he fired the small energy blast straight into the back of Ruandok's skull. After the smoke had cleared, it revealed that the attack had completely obliterated the former sergeant's head. The indigo commander stared at his work with a smile before taking his foot off the decapitated corpse that was the Ruandok, and walking towards the sparring arena's door.

Suddenly, his scouter began to beep indicating that he had an incoming transmission; he pushed a button on his scouter to answer the call. "What is it Captain?" Cui asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "Sorry Lord Cui, but I was ordered to deliver this information to you," the slightly petrified captain responded. "Well spit it out then," Cui sneered, slowly losing his patience. "Right away sir, umm well I...I was ordered to inform you that Vegeta's squad will be arriving within the hour," the captain stammered nervously.

Cui's look of annoyance instantly changed to a wide smile as he heard the news. "Very good Captain, tell the monkeys to come see me as soon as they arrive," the commander ordered in an evil tone. "Yes sir! I'll be sure to inform them when they arrive," the captain replied obediently (he had regained his composure from the conversation with his terrifying commander.) With a smirk, Cui disconnected the transmission and marched out the arena door.

* * *

><p><em>Deep in space, three Saiyan warriors were returning to their home planet; the Planet Vegeta. One of the three Saiyans was a young man named Raditz. He had long spiky jet black hair that went down to his knees, and a furry brown tail wrapped around his waist. He wore the basic armor of all soldiers in Frieza's army, the armor was mainly black in color with brown accents on his shoulder pads and various other areas. He also had two gauntlets on both his wrists, a green scouter on his left eye, and two red bands; one on his left arm and the other on his left leg. <em>

_The three Saiyans were slowly approaching Planet Vegeta, when suddenly alarms and sirens were blaring in Raditz's face. He immediately turned his attention to one of his ship's monitors, which brought him to the shocking revelation that they'd stumbled into a meteor shower! _

_Even more shocking was the fact that his pod's scanners indicated that his two comrade's ships had been destroyed! Unable to believe it, Raditz glanced out the red window of his space pod to see the situation with his own eyes. The sight horrified him, he saw the debris of his fellow Saiyans' space pods floating in the cosmos, along with the two lifeless bodies of Vegeta and Nappa._

_Raditz quickly turned away and began pressing buttons on his space pod's control console, attempting to turn on the manual control. One of alarms began to sound again, but the warning came too late as a fairly large meteor collided with Raditz's ship. The impact wasn't hard enough to destroy the craft like Vegeta's and Nappa's, but hard enough to disable all of the ship's vital systems. _

_The bewildered Saiyan waited in the disabled space pod for what seemed like hours, until he decided enough was enough. "Aw to hell with it," he grumbled as he placed his hand on the space pod's door and blasted it to pieces; he then rocketed out of the crippled ship into the blackness of space, closed his eyes as hard as he could and waited for death to claim him. _

_He waited, and waited, and waited. Then, after several minutes had passed, Raditz slowly opened his eyes. He was indeed still in space, fully breathing, fully alive. Unsure about why he hadn't died but too shaken up to care, the young Saiyan turned in the direction the meteors were coming from only to be met with a jaw-dropping sight._

_There were hundreds no, thousands of enormous meteors flying towards Planet Vegeta! Due to the zero gravity, dodging the meteor shower proved fairly easy. As time passed and the number of meteors hurtling towards him lessened, Raditz decided to stop being a coward and began destroying the incoming meteors._

_Just as Raditz was running out of meteors to destroy, his scouter picked up another presence 100 meters to his left. The teenaged Saiyan turned to his left to scan for the other person (hopefully someone who would help him thin out the meteors) only to see an adult Saiyan in green armor destroying meteors just as he'd been doing. _

_He flew about 50 meters in the Saiyan's direction until he finally recognized him, the man was none-other than Raditz's own father Bardock. Bardock was a tough-looking muscular Saiyan with spiky jet black hair, and a scar on his left cheek; Raditz had inherited his eyes and complexion. _

_He wore black Saiyan armor with green accents, but unlike more common armor models, Bardock's armor had straps over the shoulders instead of shoulder pads and had no crotch guard. He also wore red armbands and leg bands on his wrists and ankles respectively, and a green scouter over his left eye similar to the one Raditz wore. _

_What puzzled Raditz most about his father's appearance was the red (almost blood colored) headband that he sported. Disregarding it as his over-analyzation of his father's attire, Raditz began charging in to aid Bardock when suddenly he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. An enormous meteor the size of a small moon was flying towards Bardock! _

_Despite the severity of the situation, Bardock's look of determination remained sturdy as he eyed the gargantuan celestial body approaching him. To Raditz's surprise, it appeared that his father was… talking to somebody as the meteor grew ever closer to him. Convinced that his father had gone insane due to the apocalyptic circumstances, the young Saiyan flew on yet again to join his father in combating the moon-sized meteor._

_He had flown a quarter of the way to Bardock's location when his scouter began to act up, it claimed that Bardock's power level was skyrocketing. Confused by the scouter's reading, Raditz took a long look at his father only to see a slowly growing ball of blue energy forming in his right hand. The young Saiyan watched his scouter in awe as his father's power had more than doubled just from charging the insane attack; The son of Bardock knew this was going to be destructive._

_Just as Bardock finished charging the attack, a smile crossed his face and he started talking to the imaginary entity again. "This is for all the people we killed in your name, I only wish that we were never foolish enough to obey you in the first place; HERE HAVE IT!" He shouted as he fired the powerful energy blast. The blast was gigantic, roughly the size of some of the larger meteors Raditz had destroyed; it traveled at intense speeds straight for the incoming meteorite._

_As the blast and the meteor collided, there was a blinding flash of white forcing Raditz to shield his eyes, followed by the huge explosion._

_Despite the lack of air in space, the sound of the explosion still left a ringing sound in Raditz's ears. As the temporary blindness began to wear off, Raditz looked over to where the explosion had originated from only to see that the attack had done no damage to the moon-sized meteor! He then glanced over at his father to see that he was just as shocked that his strongest attack hadn't left a scratch. _

"_No way!" Bardock cried in disbelief, he was petrified; Seemingly frozen in the face of death. "Father no!" Raditz yelled, seeing Bardock unmoving before the fast-approaching meteor. He began flying towards his father at top speed hoping to snap him out of it, when suddenly he just stopped moving, it was as if his brain was telling his body to move but it wasn't responding. "What! What the hell is going on!?" He shouted in confusion and anger. _

_Helpless against his disobedient body, the young Saiyan was forced to watch as the enormous meteor crashed into his father; carrying him down to the planet below. "No!" Raditz cried, tears welling up in his eyes as he watched the gigantic meteor entering the atmosphere on a collision course with his home. The meteor seemed to gain speed as it entered the atmosphere, it also seemed to have become flaming due to the pressure of entering the planet's atmosphere. Raditz could only imagine the pain his father was going through as he watched the meteor grow ever closer to colliding with Planet Vegeta's surface._

_When the gigantic meteor did collide with Planet Vegeta, the initial contact caused the entire planet to shake with earthquakes, red cracks covered the entire planet's surface killing thousands of Saiyans. But it hadn't ended there as the meteor kept burrowing deeper, and deeper underground until it finally collided with the core. The whole planet rocked with explosions as it was seemingly being torn apart, Raditz's worst fear was becoming a reality; his race was dying. _

_Raditz had seen several planets explode before, it was fairly common in his line of work; but watching his own planet explode put him in the shoes of all the children his age whom he and his fellow Saiyans had robbed of their homes. Looking down at the bright colorful explosion, Raditz knew that if this was the planet of some race he and his comrades had been sent to purge, he would have found the explosion beautiful._

_As the explosion began to calm down, the orphaned Saiyan began to look around him for any other survivors. _

_He scanned the area around him, analyzing every minuscule detail hoping to find at least one other Saiyan who had survived the tragedy. Just when he was beginning to lose hope, Raditz saw one other being floating in the cosmos. The strange figure was fairly short for an adult, although still slightly taller than Raditz as a teenager; they wore a long black cloak with a hood completely concealing their face._

"_Hey, you there!" the young Saiyan shouted hoping to get the stranger's attention. The hooded figure merely glanced at Raditz in what appeared to be curiosity. "Answer me you bastard!" Raditz shouted in rage. With a grunt, the hooded figure pointed his right arm in Raditz's direction. Confused by the strange being's action, the long haired warrior wondered just what the hell this idiot was doing; until he noticed the large asteroids forming to his left and right. _

_Raditz panicked as he realized what the cloaked maniac had in mind, "Wait no you can't do this," he cried in fear as the two asteroids began closing the gap between one-another. Still unable to move for reasons he couldn't comprehend, Raditz was left defenseless against this strange force. Deciding he had had enough, the cloaked figure closed his fist in one fluid motion; causing the asteroids to double in speed. Facing his inevitable doom, the paralyzed Saiyan began screaming "Not like this, not like this, no no no no no no no NO!" The asteroids were about to crush the young Saiyan when-_

"NO!" Raditz shouted as he jumped awake banging his head on the door of his space pod. He was breathing heavily, trying to forget the awful experience he had just gone through. He placed a hand on the fresh bruise that had been caused by his smashing his head into the strong metal of the door. With a sigh of relief, Raditz leaned back into the space pod's seat "Just a nightmare," he said to himself calmly.

It had been 24 years since Planet Vegeta's destruction, now only three Saiyans remained, Raditz, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta. The three had been contacted by general Zarbon (one of Frieza's right hand men) and were informed of their home planet's annihilation. Zarbon had stated that Planet Vegeta had been hit by a huge asteroid, but many of Frieza's men were unsure. Some had even formed a rumor that the planet's guardian had summoned a meteor shower to punish the Saiyans for their evil deeds.

The three surviving Saiyans never gave the rumor a second thought and retained their belief that the asteroid had come for no mythical reason, and was just pure bad luck on the warrior race's part.

Regaining his composure, Raditz began to wonder how he had awakened from the hibernation sleep his pod had put him into. He was only supposed to wake up when his pod arrived at its destination; but he had somehow snapped out of it in the conclusion of that strange dream.

The long-haired Saiyan briefly considered that the dream could have been some sort of cryptic message from a powerful psychic being to show him the error of his ways, but then shrugged it off as "Just a technical glitch."

Moving on from the odd nightmare, the groggy Saiyan pushed a button on his space pod's control panel to turn on the ship's AI unit. "Spectre, how long till arrival?" he asked the AI known as Spectre. There was a brief pause before the AI's voice filled the pod, "Raditz?! What the hell are you doing awake?" the male voiced AI asked, shocked to see his Saiyan passenger out of the hibernation sleep.

The Saiyan soldier merely shrugged at the question, "How would I know?" he grumbled. "Well you'll definitely need to have your pod checked out once we land on Planet Frieza No. 79," The AI remarked. Recalling Raditz's previous question, Spectre was quick to respond "Oh yeah, and to answer your question, we'll be arriving at the station in roughly half an hour."

Raditz grunted in response. "Half an hour eh? Well I guess there's no sense in going back to sleep then," he sighed, slightly annoyed that he had been woken up half an hour early. "I'll keep you company buddy," Spectre said teasingly hoping to get on Raditz's nerves.

"And I'm extremely grateful to have your company Spectre," The long-haired warrior murmured sarcastically as he reached over to one of his ship's storage compartments. "So what's your brilliant idea then?" Spectre asked, wondering how the Saiyan would spend the half-hour wait.

"I think I'll start by checking how much my power level went up after that mission on Driscalia," Raditz said as he pulled his scouter out of the storage compartment he was digging through. He placed the scouter on his left ear and turned it on. He was quick to turn off the scouter's transmitter which puzzled the AI, "Why are you turning off your transmitter? You do realize that just because your pod's hibernation system malfunctioned it doesn't mean Vegeta's and Nappa's are going to right?" Spectre asked quizzically.

"I'm not taking the risk of dealing with those two after I accidentally wake them up half an hour early," Raditz said, fully aware that there was a very low chance that his comrade's ships were also malfunctioning. He looked through the list of options on his scouter and selected _check own power level_. Rather than choosing to start at his previous level, the Saiyan soldier decided to kill some of his half hour by starting from 0.

As he watched the number rise fairly quickly, Raditz figured he'd learn a bit about their destination. "Spectre tell me a bit about Planet Frieza No. 79," the Saiyan requested as he watched the scouter pass 500. "Heh, wow you really must be bored, alright I'll humor you, just let me pull up the file," the AI said as he began to access his databank in search of Planet Frieza No. 79's file.

After several minutes of waiting, Spectre finally returned with the Planet's file. "There it is, alright let's see what we have here," the AI said as he looked through the file curiously. "Frieza Planet No. 79 previously called Planet Kanassa is one of Lord Frieza's largest military bases in this sector and home to some of our empire's greatest laboratories," Spectre read, stating some of the more boring details that Raditz could care less about. "Get to the good stuff Spectre," the Saiyan pleaded as he watched his scouter break 3000.

"Alright, alright I'll get to the parts I know you barbarians care about," the AI said begrudgingly as he skipped past all the interesting technical data and moved on to _Leaders and capture information_. "Okay the planet's current leader or CIC (Commander in chief) is head Commander Cui," Spectre read, gaining a grunt of disapproval from his saiyan passenger. "It'll be a damn shame to have to see that slimy bastard again," Raditz said angrily as he noticed his scouter go over 9000.

"Heh you're telling me," Spectre said in an amused tone as he glanced over to _capture information_. "Alright the planet was conquered in age 737 by- oh, you should find this interesting, the planet was conquered in age 737 by your father Bardock and his squad," Spectre said, recognizing his Saiyan partner's sire's name. "737? Isn't that the age when Planet Vegeta was destroyed?" Raditz asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Spectre pondered the question for a second before responding. "Um, yes it was unfortunately his last mission before his death on planet Vegeta," Raditz's AI said with sorrow for his partner's loss.

After several minutes of silence, the long-haired Saiyan began to chuckle softly. "I had heard Kanassa was too tough for even Frieza's elite soldiers to take, of course it took my father and his squad to do what Frieza's men could not," he said with a smile.

"So how's that power level looking Raditz?" Spectre suddenly asked, hoping to change the subject. Recalling his scouter, Raditz glanced at it to see that it had just reached 16,000. "We're getting there," the Saiyan said; impatient to wait any longer, he pressed a button on his scouter to speed up the scanner.

"We should have it in a second," Raditz said in anticipation, excited to see what his new power level was. He watched in glee as the number rocketed past 20,000, 24,000, and 28,000 before finally stopping at 30,500.

"Wow, 30,500, 2500 more than my previous best, I'm even catching up to Nappa," the Saiyan warrior said with a smirk. Spectre let out a laugh "Yeah if you call being behind him by 7500 'catching up' then yeah you're definitely getting there," the AI teased, knowing that his comrade's superiority over him frustrated Raditz.

"Alright I get it, you can shut up now," the angry Saiyan grumbled. Spectre was about to continue provoking Raditz, when suddenly the pod's control console began beeping rapidly. "Oh, looks like our half hour wait is up," Spectre said as he looked through the space pod's camera at the approaching planet.

"What! But I've never been awake during a landing!" Raditz yelled. "Then I'd recommend you strap yourself in," Spectre responded, enjoying the Saiyan's moment of cowardice. Wasting no time, Raditz quickly strapped on the safety belt over his chest, held onto the two safety bars for dear life, and braced himself for impact.

As the three Saiyan space pods entered the planet's atmosphere, Raditz felt his ship begin to shake violently. "Enjoying the ride?" Spectre teased, "You're an asshole, you know," Raditz shouted through gritted teeth. "Takes one to know one," Spectre countered.

Wondering why they hadn't landed yet, the long-haired Saiyan looked out the window only to see the landing pads fast approaching, "Oh god!" he panicked as he leaned back into his seat. Only a few seconds after he did, the pods crashed into the landing pads. The impact alone likely would have broken Raditz's spine upon landing had it not been for his safety belt.

Breathing his second sigh of relief within the last half hour, the Saiyan warrior pressed the button on his safety belt. "Spectre, open the door," he ordered, without a word from the AI the door began slowly opening, streaming sunlight into the pod. "Spectre transfer to scouter," Raditz commanded, "Got it," the AI responded.

Hearing the familiar _beep_ of Spectre transferring to his scouter, Raditz climbed out of his space pod and stood on the door momentarily before taking his first step onto Planet Frieza No. 79. He walked only a few feet before hearing two other space pod doors opening, the Saiyan soldier turned to see his two comrades exiting their own ships.

The first was Nappa the largest and oldest of the squad, he was a tall muscular Saiyan and incredibly fit for his age. He had a goatee just above his lip, a completely bald head, and a tail wrapped around his waist. His armor was a similar model to that of Raditz with the only difference being the yellow accents rather than the brown ones Raditz sported, along with a purple scouter over his left eye. Nappa was a former general of the Saiyan army which gave him his aggressive attitude and his impressive combat abilities, he was also assigned by Prince Vegeta's father King Vegeta to protect and raise the Saiyan prince.

The second was Prince Vegeta himself who was the shortest and ironically the strongest of the three. He had flame-like black hair, and (like all Saiyans) a tail wrapped around his waist. His armor was also a similar model to that of Nappa and Raditz, but unlike his two comrades he additionally wore a blue jumpsuit underneath rather than leaving his arms and legs exposed, along with white gloves and white gold toed boots. The armor itself was completely white in color with gold accents in all the same places as Raditz and Nappa's armor models; he also wore a red scouter over his left eye.

Vegeta was a very prideful Saiyan, he had pride in his own power as well as the power of the Saiyans as a whole. Being a prince, one would expect that Vegeta wouldn't be very adept in combat, but that was not the case as Vegeta had been born with a lot of potential and received very advanced combat training at a young age, which easily made him one of the strongest Saiyans alive. But after planet Vegeta's destruction, it was fairly clear that Vegeta _was_ the strongest Saiyan alive.

"You weren't planning on leaving without us, were you Raditz?" Vegeta asked with a grin as he began stretching his arms after his two month long flight. "No Prince Vegeta, I was simply enjoying the view while waiting," Raditz responded respectfully. Nappa groaned and rubbed his neck, "I don't care who goes where as long as I get to relax," he muttered; "A bit cranky from the journey Nappa?" Vegeta taunted with a laugh.

Nappa was about to counter, when suddenly a man ran out to the landing pads gasping for breath, he stopped in front of the Saiyan trio and saluted. "Greetings Prince Vegeta, I hope you and your squad did well on Driscalia," the man said. "Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked in an agitated tone due to this strange man's intrusion. "I am Captain Jamal of Commander Cui's security forces," the captain said formally. "I was ordered by the Commander himself to inform you that he wishes to see you as soon as possible," Jamal concluded.

Vegeta let out a chuckle, "Well Captain, I believe you know just as well as Cui does that our first priority upon arrival is to get to our quarters and report to Lord Frieza," the Saiyan prince said with a smirk; Vegeta then took a step towards the nervous captain and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him closer until the two were eye level. "Now Captain, you're going to tell Cui that we can come see him whenever we damn well please, understood?!" he shouted directly into Jamal's ear.

"Y-Yes sir!" the captain stammered nervously, fearing the wrath of the Saiyan prince. "Good," Vegeta almost whispered as he gave Jamal a hard shove to the ground.

"Now get out of my sight before I blast you to pieces," the prince ordered sternly. "Yes sir Prince Vegeta!" the captain yelled as he ran back into the station for dear life. "Humph, fool," Vegeta uttered before walking back to his two squad mates. "Let's get to our quarters," the Saiyan prince said gruffly, "With pleasure," Raditz said in a pleased tone.

The three Saiyans began walking to the elevator, once they reached it Nappa pushed the button, leaving the squad of Saiyans waiting for its arrival. After several short minutes, the elevator arrived and opened before Vegeta and his men. Just as the three began marching into the elevator, a voice called to them. "Prince Vegeta! Hold on a minute!" the voice shouted, the Saiyan trio turned to face the voice only to see one of the landing pad's workers.

"What do you want fool?!" Vegeta demanded angrily, livid at the fact that they had been interrupted yet again. The worker was a purple alien with yellow spots on his bulbous head, the armor he wore was identical to that of Raditz in design and color and he had an orange scouter over his left eye. He walked towards the squad and bowed, "Apologies for the intrusion Prince Vegeta, but its protocol for me to ask whether any of you experienced any technical issues during the journey," the strange worker stated.

Raditz turned towards the elevator as he waited for the prince to disintegrate the worker for his annoying boldness, but a few seconds later a familiar voice came from his scouter. "Raditz, technical troubles, hibernation system, any of this ringing a bell moron?" Spectre asserted, reminding his Saiyan partner of their ship's malfunction. Raditz's jaw dropped in realization, he turned to see the worker on his knees begging for his life while Vegeta held a small ball of purple energy in his palm.

"Prepare to die," Vegeta said harshly as he held the ball of energy dangerously close to the worker, "I-I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, please don't kill me," the worker pleaded. "Vegeta stop!" Raditz suddenly shouted, Vegeta turned to look at the low class Saiyan, "What was that Raditz?" he asked curiously yet angrily.

"Apologies Prince Vegeta but I actually do require the worker's services as my pod's hibernation system is malfunctioning," the long-haired Saiyan said as respectfully as he possibly could. He was hoping that the prince wouldn't execute him then and there for being the third person to interrupt him since their landing.

After several anxious seconds, Vegeta dissipated the ball of energy and turned away from the worker. "Very well, finish your technical issues and meet us at our quarters," Vegeta said to Raditz before entering the elevator. "Thank you your Majesty," the weaker Saiyan replied with a bow. The Saiyan prince merely nodded, just as Raditz turned away from the elevator, he heard Vegeta say "Oh and Raditz, do hurry up, we don't want to keep Lord Frieza waiting now do we?" before Raditz could respond the door had already closed.

Finishing his conversation with the prince, Raditz turned to the alien worker who had in the time, gotten up and brushed himself off. "Thank you sir, you saved my life," the purple alien said thankfully. The long-haired Saiyan grunted, "Don't look into it too much, as I said, I merely saved you because of my ship's malfunctioning hibernation system, besides that I could care less whether you live or die," Raditz said truthfully.

The purple worker shrugged, "Well whether you cared for my life or not you still saved me, so what was it that happened to your pod?" the worker asked. The two began walking towards the three Saiyans' ships as Raditz explained his situation. "-then I woke up a half hour early and was forced to wait it out awake," the Saiyan concluded as they reached his ship. "Hmm that's interesting, I've never heard of a Pod's hibernation system malfunctioning, out of curiosity is your ship equipped with an Artificial Intelligence unit?" the worker asked.

The Saiyan warrior nodded, "Yes it is, but he's currently transferred to my scouter as is protocol," Raditz said as he tapped the side of his scouter. "Well would you mind if I borrowed the AI momentarily? Its assistance would make this much faster," the alien worker pleaded. Raditz thought for a minute before coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't need Spectre for their report to Frieza, and the fact that Spectre could be transferred back to him at any time.

"Alright, I don't see any problem with that," Raditz said as he pushed a button to turn on his scouter so he could order the transfer. "Spectre, transfer to-" he then realized that he required the worker's name so that Spectre would be able to efficiently locate the new scouter. Raditz turned to the large-headed worker, "What did you say your was?" he asked suddenly, the purple alien snapped to attention as he had not expected the Saiyan to speak to him again until the transfer was complete.

"Oh-uh, its Appule sir," Appule answered awkwardly, Raditz turned away, "Alright Appule, Spectre! Transfer to Appule's scouter," he ordered. Without a word from the AI, an audible beep came from Raditz's scouter implying that Spectre had left, followed by a sound from Appule's scouter indicating Spectre's successful transfer.

"Good, now be sure to transfer Spectre back to me once your done with the ship," Raditz commanded. He gained a nod and salute from Appule, "Yes sir!" he responded obediently. The Saiyan warrior smirked as the alien got to work before racing off to meet Nappa and Vegeta at their quarters.

* * *

><p>After several short minutes, Raditz arrived at the Saiyan's quarters. He noticed that the door was unlocked and pressed the button to open it, he then stepped inside and looked around the room. The living area was nothing special, it had a blue tile floor with basic brown furniture, a small television mounted on the wall, and a large holocommunicator in the far left area of the room.<p>

Raditz looked for his two comrades only to see them sitting on the couch, Vegeta was flipping through all the boring Frieza propaganda on the television, while Nappa appeared to be arguing with his AI Ghost who appeared as a purple hologram being projected from his scouter.

"No, there's no way that slimy bastard Cui is as strong as Vegeta," Nappa said in amused disbelief. "Nah it's true, Cui's power level is 40,000, same as Vegeta's," Ghost stated. Suddenly, a red hologram appeared above Vegeta's scouter and began talking, "Actually Ghost, Prince Vegeta's power level increased to 45,000 after the mission on planet Driscalia," the hologram corrected in an elegant tone.

"Royal, I didn't order you to come online," Vegeta scolded harshly, "Apologies Prince Vegeta, I was simply defending your honor," the AI called Royal said apologetically. At that moment, Raditz decided to make himself known by loudly clearing his throat, causing everyone to look his way. "It's about damn time," Vegeta said as he turned off the TV and stood up, along with Nappa.

Raditz shrugged as the three Saiyans walked to the holocommunicator. Vegeta bent down began typing in the code to Frieza's private channel, several seconds later the hologram of Frieza appeared above the device, causing the Saiyan trio to instantly kneel.

Frieza was a short Arcosian with pink lightly striped skin with a patch of white in the center of his face, a long pink tail with a purple edge, and a large purple bulb in the top of his head surrounded by a white covering and two pointy horns poking out. He was wearing the top half of the basic armor model, it was light purple along with light brown accents. He also wore two gantlets over his wrists and two shin guards on his legs. Although he was technically their master, the sight of Frieza disgusted the Saiyan squad.

"Lord Frieza," the three said in unison. "Monkeys," Frieza replied as he knew they loathed being called monkeys.

"You're late monkeys, I expected this report five minutes ago," Frieza accused. "Apologies Lord Frieza, there were… complications," Vegeta offered, hoping that Frieza wouldn't ask specifically what happened for Raditz's sake. "Whatever, just tell me about Driscalia," Frieza rushed, trying to move on to business.

"Very well Lord Frieza," Vegeta said, relieved that Frieza had not pressed the issue. Raditz was the first to stand and relay his contribution to the invasion, "Lord Frieza," he greeted with a bow. "Ah the weakling monkey," Frieza mocked with a grin on his face.

Raditz gritted his teeth, since he was a child on Planet Vegeta, all the children and instructors had always called him a weakling before beating him up. Needless to say, the insult brought back some painful memories.

The long-haired Saiyan managed to bypass the insult and continue his report, "Well Lord Frieza, Driscalia seemed to have no planetary defenses such as a shield or anti-ship weapons, which made our landing very easy," he explained quickly yet calmly. He then went on to the planet's technological resources, "And after purging several of the planet's main cities, we discovered no particularly interesting laboratories, the most we found were some labs working on medicine ten times weaker than the ones currently at our disposal," Raditz concluded swiftly.

Frieza smiled, "Very well, now onto the city defenses and warriors," the evil emperor said, prompting Raditz to kneel once again and the former Saiyan general Nappa to rise.

"Lord Frieza," Nappa said with a bow similar to the one Raditz had done. Unlike with Raditz, Frieza had no insulting comment for the bald-headed Saiyan. "The cities had no major borders or defenses, and their warriors were… pathetic to say the least, using simple weapons such as swords or spears rather than any energy weapons like our soldiers' arm cannons," Nappa added. He distinctly remembered how easily the Driscalian fighters had gone down and how worthless the weapons they carried were.

Frieza chuckled lightly, "What a shame, and in conclusion, tell me about the final battle," he said. Vegeta was the final of the three to stand, he bowed and addressed Frieza as the other two had, and gave his report. "Well milord, Raditz, Nappa, and I completely wiped out 6 of the nine large cities," the Saiyan prince began. "But when we arrived at the 7th city, all the warriors and civilians surrendered to us and agreed to pledge allegiance to your empire," Vegeta finished.

Frieza pondered the squad's report for a few minutes before giving them the result. "I've come to a decision, considering what the bald monkey said about the planet's warriors and weapons, and what the weakling monkey had said about the planet having no significant technology, the planet's population is of no use to us. I will be sending a squad to eliminate them within the hour," the tyrant announced.

Vegeta and his squad showed no reaction to the decision. They hadn't cared in the slightest for the fate of the Driscalians.

"As for you three, you will be contacted the day after tomorrow by Dodoria for your next assignment, am I understood?" Frieza asked. "Yes Lord Frieza!" the Saiyans said once again in unison as the cosmic Emperor's hologram faded away. The Saiyan trio stood up and walked over to their quarters' dining area seeing as none of them had eaten in two months.

Twenty minutes later, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were sitting at the dining table eating, each of them demolishing a piece of meat straight from the bone. "The Saiyan metabolism will never cease to amaze me," Royal joked as he and Ghost observed the three warriors savagely tear through the meat.

"I swear, someday we're going to destroy that Arcosian bastard," Nappa grumbled between bites. Vegeta looked at him and said "We stand no chance against him."

"The difference between Frieza and us, is that he has an army while we're just three Saiyans," he continued. Raditz decided to cut in "We need to try, we can't live under him for the rest of our lives, we're Saiyans! The strongest race in the galaxy!" he added, as he stood from his chair and slammed a fist down on the table. Vegeta rose from his own chair and stared Raditz dead in the eyes, "So what's your brilliant Idea for taking on Frieza's army? Most of his best men are stronger than me let alone you!" he roared. Realizing the prince's point, the low class Saiyan sank back down into his seat. "We must bide our time, wait for the opportunity to arise," he said softly.

Suddenly, Vegeta's scouter began to beep, "Incoming transmission," Royal informed. Vegeta walked over to his scouter, put it on, and answered the call. "Yes?" he asked calmly, "Hello Vegeta," said a familiarly distasteful voice. "Cui," the Saiyan prince sneered. "Oh, you do remember me, so how are you and that barrel of monkeys of yours doing?" Cui asked in a mocking tone.

"Cut the crap Cui! What do you want?" Vegeta shot, growing tired of his rival's attitude. Cui began laughing before he responded. "Not much, I heard you threatened one of my men, not that that's unusual for a savage like you," he said.

"I get the idea that you don't want to come see me," Cui whimpered in a fake sad voice. "It would be preferable yes," the short Saiyan countered, the smirk returning to his face. "Well that's fine, I just wanted you to know that I'm holding a little competition," the indigo commander offered.

Vegeta's amused look instantly turned to curiosity, "Competition? What kind of competition?" the Saiyan prince asked. Cui once again laughed, "I knew you'd be interested, but I'm afraid I can only tell you in person," he explained. Vegeta thought for a brief moment, "Alright, I'll play your game Cui, I'll be there," the Saiyan prince said confidently.

"I'll be looking forward to it, meet me at the northern sparring arena, and bring the other two monkeys with you, they'll want to see this," the commander concluded before disabling the connection. The Saiyan prince turned to see that Raditz and Nappa had finished eating, "Come on you two," Vegeta said as he began walking towards the door, "What? Where are we going?" Nappa asked curiously, Vegeta faced him, "To see our old friend Cui."

* * *

><p>It took roughly half an hour to reach the sparring arena Cui had mentioned, when they arrived, they entered the spectator area. As they walked in, they looked through the tough viewing glass to see Cui mercilessly beating one of his men.<p>

The soldier was on the ground coughing blood while Cui stomped on him. After about a minute, Cui gave one final stomp, crushing the man's left lung and causing him to cough out a final clot of blood, killing him instantly.

The indigo commander then walked into the spectator area and faced the Saiyan trio. "Good to see you monkeys," he greeted, "OK, we're here, what's the competition?" Vegeta asked. Cui smiled, "Glad you asked, well the main premise is if you can defeat me in battle, you get 50,000 credits," the commander said. Cui chuckled "But if you lose, well…" he gestured to the bloody corpse on the ground.

"Alright let's go," Vegeta challenged, cracking his knuckles. "I like the enthusiasm Vegeta but hold on, I'd like to have a word with this one first," Cui said, walking up to Raditz. Raditz didn't react to Vegeta's rival approaching him. "You're Raditz, son of Bardock right?" Raditz gave no answer. "I'll take that as a yes, your father was quite the fighter, and did you know it was he who originally purged this planet?" Cui asked.

"I'd heard yes," the long-haired Saiyan responded, the commander smirked. "Is what they say about you true? That you're the weakest of Prince Vegeta's squad and was only assigned to it because of your father's reputation," he provoked.

Raditz felt his blood beginning to boil, "This planet was his last mission you know, before he went back home to get obliterated with the rest of those stupid apes," Cui finished. Raditz snapped, Cui had crossed the line. He stepped towards him and stared directly in his eyes, "That's it! I'm tired of being insulted and mocked by the likes of you and Frieza!" he shouted, causing Cui to take a step back.

The enraged Saiyan dropped into his fighting stance, "CUI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

><p>[AN] All right that's the first chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans, I hope you enjoyed it. Also if you want to give me some feedback (positive or negative) than leave me a review. Anyways, I should have the next chapter up by this coming Saturday (or Dec 20th 2014) so have a great day and this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Opportunity

[A/N] Hey guys this is SilverSaiyan44 again back with the second chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I've gotten more used to the format of Fanfiction, which means that this chapter will be an improvement in terms of quality. I worked really hard to finish this chapter for today (I'll admit I spent a bit too much of my free time not writing) but I managed to pull through. I'd also like to apologize in advance if you find this chapter lazily written or rushed. I did have to write fast to get this out on time so I'm sorry if I missed any mistakes in editing. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one, and I'll be doing review responses at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Opportunity<p>

Everyone in the room was shocked at Raditz's sudden challenge. After several seconds of silence, Cui burst out laughing, "Alright monkey, it's your death wish," he said as he walked into the arena. Raditz motioned to follow him before being stopped by Vegeta who had an obviously displeased look on his face.

"Raditz, you're making a mistake," the Saiyan prince warned. Raditz grunted, "Maybe I am, but I'd rather die by his hand than live under Frieza any longer," he replied with a straight look on his face. Vegeta thought momentarily, he then stepped out of his way, "It's your life, waste it if you wish," he murmured.

The low class Saiyan nodded, tossed his scouter to Nappa, and stepped into the arena. It was a fairly large arena, it had a rectangular shape, a red tile floor, and two viewing areas on the left and right respectively. He saw Cui on the opposite side of the arena with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Raditz gritted his teeth as he remembered how the slimy bastard had insulted his family and his race. Suddenly the voice of the arena's VI snapped the long-haired Saiyan out of his thoughts, "the match will be between Head Commander Cui, and Low Class Soldier Raditz," it began.

The VI then went on to explain the rules. "The rules of this match are: If the challenger is able to defeat Commander Cui by knocking him out, and _not_ killing him," It seemed to emphasize the word not. "-Then he will be the victor, however, if Commander Cui is the winner, then the challenger shall be killed on the spot," it concluded.

"Seems fair," Nappa grunted sarcastically from the spectator area.

"The match will commence in ten seconds, good luck to you both," the VI said in its typically cheerful tone. As the VI started counting down from ten, Raditz began formulating a strategy to take Cui down. He hadn't seen the commander fight before, but what he had noticed was the way he carried himself. He was obviously confident in his abilities, perhaps too confident.

Being a fairly weak fighter in his youth, his father had taught Raditz that even if an opponent was stronger than him, his enemy's confidence could lead to his downfall.

"3, 2," the VI chanted. The Saiyan warrior stared Cui directly in the eyes as the VI said 1. Then faster than a speeding bullet, the two charged at each other. Raditz started the match by throwing a punch right for Cui's face, but the commander simply stepped back, dodging the attack. The Saiyan followed it up with a knee to the stomach but once again Cui managed to block it.

The indigo commander immediately followed his block up with a hard punch to the Saiyan warrior's nose, sending him flying across the room into a wall.

Meanwhile in the spectator area, while most of the soldiers watched the fight in silence, one Litt soldier was rooting for Cui. "Yeah Commander! Go! Destroy that pathetic monkey!" the avian faced being cheered. Nappa growled, he was tempted to break the little bastard's neck, "Relax Nappa," Vegeta suddenly said. The former Saiyan general noticed that Vegeta had not broken his gaze from the fight.

Raditz got up slowly, he felt something trickling down his nose, he wiped it to confirm that it was indeed blood. Ignoring it, the long-haired Saiyan quickly regained his composure and strategically fired a volley of energy blasts to Cui's right before disappearing.

The commander of Frieza Planet No. 79 began deflecting the blasts into the walls and ground, when suddenly Raditz appeared on his left and struck him with two punches to his left shoulder and head, and a hard kick to the rib.

"Nice trick monkey," Cui mocked. Raditz swiftly pounced at the commander only to receive a hard punch to the gut, causing him to cough blood. "But not nice enough," the indigo alien finished as he watched the saiyan wince on the ground.

The spectators of the match cheered for the low class Saiyan's seemingly inevitable defeat. Suddenly a green hologram appeared over Raditz's scouter, "Hey guys I'm back," Spectre greeted. The AI then looked over to see his Saiyan partner doing battle with the planet's commander, "What is that idiot doing?!" Spectre asked in shock.

"It seems that Raditz has made the foolish decision to battle Cui," Royal responded in his usual elegant manor. "Raditz is no fool," Vegeta barked, causing them all to turn to him. "But Prince Vegeta, was it not you who advised against Raditz fighting Cui?" Royal noted. The Saiyan prince chuckled, "Yes Royal you're right, I did suggest Raditz not to fight Cui," he admitted. "But I had my own reasons for doing it, partly because I wanted to fight that slimy bastard myself, and partly because I didn't want another Saiyan to lose his life," Vegeta said solemnly.

Back in the arena, Cui grew tired of watching the long-haired Saiyan squirm. "The rumors were true then, you really are a weakling," the commander hissed. The word weakling repeated in Raditz's head as he remembered all the people that had called him it before, his fellow Saiyans in his combat school, his instructors, and even his father sometimes during training.

Raditz suddenly felt something growing inside of him, a sudden surge of power energized by his rage. "I-I am no... weakling," he said slowly as he forced himself up, "I AM RADITZ! AND I'M NO WEAKLING!" he yelled. The Saiyan warrior powered up and rushed the commander at blinding speeds.

He struck Cui with a fast punch to the face, sending the indigo commander flying across the room. But Raditz wasn't done there, he snap-vanished behind Cui and stuck his knee out, catching the approaching commander's back and gaining a satisfying _squeal _from it.

The Saiyan smirked before snap-vanishing to Cui's right and delivering two punches and a knee to his chest, pushing him into the left wall.

The spectators watched in awe at the low class Saiyan's swift comeback. "N-No! This is impossible!" cried the avian faced being that had been rooting for Cui. Nappa smiled at the Litt's frustration before turning to see Vegeta watching the match with extreme interest. "Where is this coming from? His power level is skyrocketing," the Saiyan prince said in disbelief as he watched the number on his scouter rise incredibly fast. He then noticed the growing purple ball of energy in his comrade's right hand.

"This is unreal, I was destroying you a minute ago," Cui gasped, it was Raditz's turn to chuckle. "I guess you were overconfident in your abilities, to be beaten by a low class monkey," the Saiyan mocked.

"Grr, I WON'T LET YOU MOCK ME! I AM A COMMANDING OFFICER!" Cui roared as he lunged towards the insolent Saiyan. Raditz responded by intercepting him in the middle of the arena, the commander threw a fast punch which Raditz easily dodged. The long-haired Saiyan followed up the dodge with a lightning-fast kick to Cui's right temple, once again sending the indigo commander flying across the arena.

As soon as Cui began hurtling towards the back wall, Raditz looked to the charging attack in his right hand. He held his right hand over his shoulder, **"Saturday Crush!"** The Saiyan warrior shouted as he threw the large ball of energy towards the now terrified commander.

An arc of lightning left Raditz's hand with the attack, it traveled at intense speeds straight for Cui. "NOOO!" the indigo commander screamed as the Saturday Crush collided with him.

There was a flash of purple, momentarily blinding Raditz and all the spectators, followed by the explosion.

All the spectators watched in anticipation to see whether it was the end, "Is it over?" Ghost asked curiously. Vegeta eyed his scouter intently, hoping that Cui's power level would be gone.

Raditz watched the smoke intently. He felt drained after firing the attack, all the extra energy he had gained from his rage had vanished, disappeared in the fury of the Saturday Crush. The low class Saiyan knew that if the commander had survived, it was over. There was no way he would be able to keep up with the stronger fighter in his current condition. Then, after what felt like hours, footsteps were heard approaching him. As the figure exited the cloud of smoke, it was shown that it was indeed Cui.

The commander had not fared well from the attack. Burns covered his entire body, the whole right half of his armor was destroyed revealing more of his scaly indigo skin, and he had a look of pure unadulterated rage on his face.

"You're dead," Cui said grimly. The enraged commander charged Raditz at blinding speeds, a red aura emanating from him as if to exemplify his extreme anger.

Rather than throw a punch or kick, Cui simply rammed into Raditz. Head butting him in the chest, causing the Saiyan warrior to land several meters away on his side. Cui began laughing slowly as he held both of his hands out, red spheres of energy appeared in both of his palms. His laughter intensified as he began firing a volley of energy blasts directly at Raditz, each one causing a small explosion as it collided.

Back in the spectator area, the Litt soldier among others began cheering for their commander's triumphant return. Nappa was getting angrier and angrier as the cheering went on, "Calm down Nappa," Vegeta cautioned. "How can you be calm? Raditz is going to die," the former saiyan general said in disbelief. "Raditz put this on himself," the prince said coldly. Nappa noticed that Vegeta had changed his attitude about the low class Saiyan challenging Cui as soon as he'd seen Raditz's explosion of rage. He also said it in a way not only to convince him, but to convince himself.

Cui was having the time of his life, blasting up the pathetic monkey that dared to humiliate him. After several minutes, the indigo commander ceased his barrage of energy blasts. He snap-vanished behind the injured Saiyan and gave him a hard kick to the back, launching him across the blood-stained floor.

The commander once again snap-vanished next to Raditz. But this time instead of attacking him directly, he grabbed the Saiyan by his long mane of hair and held him up like some kind of trophy. "Someone needs a haircut," the indigo commander teased, insulting the Saiyan's long hair.

As he was holding Raditz with his left hand, he placed his right hand on the Saiyan's back and blasted him to the other side of the room once again. But instead of pursuing him like he had previously, he began charging his energy as high as possible.

While Cui was charging up, Raditz slowly got up on one knee as he couldn't stand due to one of his legs being damaged during the energy blast barrage. He watched the indigo commander channel all of his power and wondered if this would be the end, if this would be the day he died. He wouldn't feel bad if he died here, as he had told Vegeta, he would rather die by Cui's hand than continue to live under Frieza.

He knew he had meant that… right? There was nothing more in this world for him, his race was gone, he was constantly mocked and insulted by Frieza's men, and he had no family to care about.

Suddenly a triumphant roar snapped Raditz out of his thoughts, Cui had finished charging and was preparing to strike. "Time to reunite you with your old man," the indigo commander taunted. He flew straight for the injured Saiyan. Mid-flight he cocked his fist back, preparing a punch that Raditz knew would likely cave in his skull.

The long-haired Saiyan closed his eyes and turned away, hoping the death would be quick and painless. He heard Cui utter some sort of battle cry and his fist swing, and then, nothing. Was he dead? He hadn't felt anything hit him. Raditz slowly opened his eyes and instead of the spirit world, he saw Prince Vegeta holding Cui's right wrist with a smile on his face.

Cui was bewildered, "V-Vegeta?! What are you doing? This match is between me and the weakl-" the commander was cut off by a sudden punch to the face by the prince, sending him flying until he crashed into the back wall. Suddenly an alarm sounded, "Unauthorized presence detected," the arena's VI announced.

"Prince Vegeta, this match is between Head Commander Cui and Low Class Soldier Raditz, please exit the premises immediately or you will be detai-" the VI was cut off by the Saiyan prince blasting its terminal on the wall, disabling it.

Vegeta grinned as he put both his hands together at his side and began charging a purple attack.

When the attack was finished charging, he began laughing manically. "Enjoy hell Cui!" the Saiyan prince said joyfully. **"Galick Gun, Fire!" **he screamed as he fired the large purple beam straight for the wounded commander. The attack did significant damage to Cui, blowing off the other side of his chest piece and burning him up, leaving the indigo commander bleeding profusely as he attempted to cling to his life.

Suddenly, the spectators on the right side of the arena began cheering for the oppressive commander's defeat. This confused the Saiyan prince because the soldiers on the left where he and Nappa had been sitting, had done nothing but cheer on Cui.

Disregarding it as pure coincidence, Vegeta smirked as he pointed his open palm at the cheering audience and fired a barrage of energy blasts through the protective glass, completely decimating the soldiers.

Raditz glanced over at the left spectator area's door and noticed it was partly destroyed, he assumed that Vegeta had destroyed the door while racing in to save him. At the sound of breaking glass, the long-haired Saiyan looked to the left side's window and saw that it was shattered. He also saw the body of a Litt with a clearly broken neck lying amongst the shards of glass. Raditz peered through the broken window to see Nappa with his thumb up, smiling, and with several bodies around him.

"Hey," Vegeta called, the low class Saiyan turned to see the prince with his hand outstretched. He took it and Vegeta helped pull him up, as he stood on his left leg, he cringed in pain. "Relax, you're still injured, Nappa will take you to the medical bay shortly," Vegeta said.

Raditz nodded and looked to the Saiyan prince, "Why did you intervene?" he asked. Vegeta chuckled, "What, are you disappointed?" he teased. "No, I was just wondering why you would help me even after you said it was my life to waste," the injured Saiyan responded.

Vegeta looked away, "I thought about it for a while," he admitted. "Until I realized that in fighting Cui you were defending your pride, a Saiyan's most definable quality," he said proudly. "And besides Raditz, it's like you told us, we've bided our time, now our opportunity to strike has arisen, and we're going to take it," the prince vowed.

At that time, Nappa broke down the damaged door to the left spectator area and joined his two squad mates. "That's those weaklings dead, what's the plan now?" the burly Saiyan asked. Vegeta smiled, "Good work Nappa," he praised. "Now, you're going to take Raditz down to the medical bay while I work on my own part of the plan," the shorter Saiyan ordered.

"With all due respect Prince Vegeta, I don't think they will allow Raditz into the medical bay after what happened here," Royal noted. "Very true Royal, except for the fact that they don't know yet and I don't intend on them finding out until it's far too late," Vegeta countered.

"Let's get moving," the squad leader ordered. Nappa let Raditz put an arm over his shoulder for support. Just as the three Saiyans were about to separate, they heard the sound of laughter in a low tone. The trio turned to see that the source of the laughter was none other than Cui who was still on the verge of death.

The Saiyan squad approached the dying commander. "So, you're still alive, let's fix that shall we," Vegeta said threateningly. "Wait!" Cui cried, "I have something to say."

The Saiyan prince growled, "Save it for your men in the next world, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," he taunted as he charged a small energy blast. "I know what really happened to Planet Vegeta," he announced. "What!?" the three Saiyans shouted, the energy blast dissipating from Vegeta's palm.

The indigo commander chuckled weakly. "You know that old rumor, the one about your planet's guardian? Picture Lord Frieza as your planet's guardian," Cui suggested in a riddling tone. Vegeta suddenly lashed out, grabbing Cui by the throat, "Enough of your games Cui! Tell us the truth!" the Saiyan prince demanded.

As soon as Cui related Frieza to Planet Vegeta's guardian, Raditz immediately thought back to his nightmare. He remembered the strange cloaked figure that controlled meteors and destroyed his home planet before his very eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his head as a vision surfaced in his mind, it was the cloaked figure slowly removing its hood to reveal… "Frieza," the injured Saiyan muttered.

Cui snorted, "He always had feared a Saiyan rebellion, today proves he was right," he said. The commander of Frieza Planet No. 79 had a final violent cough, spitting up blue blood straight into Vegeta's face.

As his rival died in his arms, the Prince of all Saiyans wiped the blood off his face, and threw the burnt corpse on the ground. He then pointed his index and middle finger at the deceased commander, launching a small white attack that completely obliterated the body.

"Nice fireworks," Vegeta mused. He turned to see Nappa and Raditz with stunned looks on their faces due to his "mistreatment" of Cui's corpse. "The hell are you two gawking at? Get to the damn medical bay!" he ordered angrily. "Yes your Majesty," Raditz and Nappa replied in unison as Nappa practically carried his injured comrade out the arena door.

"Prince Vegeta, would you like to discuss your feelings on the matter?" Royal asked the prince as he saw the mix of emotions going through his head. "No Royal, there's no time, we have to move on with the plan," Vegeta said sternly. "As you wish sir," the AI responded obediently.

* * *

><p>As soon as the two were halfway down the hall, Nappa asked "So, what do you think Cui meant in his last words?" The long-haired Saiyan shrugged, (which was difficult in his position) he hadn't been fully sure of the answer himself. "Well if I were to guess, I'd say he meant that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta," Ghost said bluntly.<p>

Spectre burst out laughing at his fellow AI's up-front attitude. Raditz and Nappa had found the comment less amusing and more shocking that they had been working for 24 years under an evil Tyrant that caused the genocide of their race. "Oh, sorry," Spectre apologized as he saw the saddened looks on the Saiyan's faces.

"So Raditz, you preformed pretty well against Cui," the former Saiyan general complimented, attempting to change the subject from their race's demise. Raditz grunted, "If you call throwing a tantrum and getting my ass kicked 'pretty well' then you'd be right," the low class warrior grumbled.

"Aw don't be so hard on yourself, since you started training with me and Vegeta you've definitely become an improvement over that pathetic cry baby you were when you first joined the squad," Nappa said with a hearty laugh. "Gee thanks, that's so comforting," Raditz murmured sarcastically.

At that moment, the two Saiyans reached the door of the medical bay. Rather than push the button to open the door, Ghost simply accessed it remotely, opening it as the duo approached.

The room had a fairly simple design, it had the same dark yellow floor as the hallways. It only consisted of two main areas: the _healing quadrant_, where soldiers injured in sparring matches or on purging missions come to heal in the rejuvenation chambers. And the _surgical table_, where the doctors did direct surgery if necessary along with "experiments" on prisoners and voluntary test subjects.

"Hey doc!" Nappa shouted as soon as they entered the room. A brown skinned reptilian doctor with an orange mohawk and the top half of a suit of battle armor with a flowing white cloak quickly approached the two. "Oh dear, what happened to him," the doctor asked, pointing to Raditz. "He was beaten in a sparring match against Commander Cui, I'm amazed he let the poor bastard live," Nappa fabricated, thinking on his toes of a believable story for Raditz's condition.

The reptilian doctor gasped, "Well that's horrible, hand him over to these men here, we'll have him sorted immediately," he said, gesturing to the two medical officers. "Thank you, I appreciate it," the burly Saiyan pouted as he handed his injured comrade to the men. The two AIs were having a hard time containing themselves from Nappa's terrible acting, they were forced to shut themselves off for fear of blowing the former general's cover.

"Here's his scouter by the way," Nappa sighed in his fake depression, handing the green scouter to the head doctor.

"We'll let you know as soon as he's out of the tank sir," the doctor said softly as he took the scouter. "Thank you again," Nappa concluded as he walked out the door he entered through. As soon as the door shut behind him, a wicked grin formed on his face, "Idiots," the old Saiyan remarked.

* * *

><p>After Nappa had left the medical bay, he had contacted Vegeta who ordered him to meet him at the main terminal room in the same building as the arena. It had taken the former general twenty minutes to walk to the terminal room.<p>

When he arrived, he noticed a large burning hole in the terminal room's door. Nappa casually walked through it as if it wasn't there.

The room was covered in corpses. Nappa walked past one who was lying in a pool of his own blood, another who was leaned against one of the terminals with a gaping hole in his chest, and one more who was tucked into the corner on his side with his right arm missing.

With all the gore the bald Saiyan had seen and caused, the sight hadn't made him flinch. He noticed the Saiyan prince standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, staring at all the monitors.

"Looks like you've been busy," the bald Saiyan commented. "Where's Raditz?" Vegeta asked casually. "I took the crybaby to the medbay as ordered," Nappa joked. "So what have you come up with?" the burly man asked.

The Saiyan prince turned to face Nappa, "Well, I took this place out as you can plainly see," the flame-haired prince said, waving both his hands around as if to show off his work. "Then I uploaded Royal into the main terminal, and he hacked his way into the station's main computer network," he explained.

"What's he going to do in there?" Nappa questioned, "That would be the next phase of my plan," Vegeta said with a smirk. "I'm going to have Royal temporarily jam all long range communications," the prince began. "Once the communications are jammed, we need to attack all four of the com-towers, when the towers are wiped out, victory is ours. We can then freely dispose of the planet's residents," Vegeta finished with a triumphant laugh.

Suddenly, the red hologram of Royal appeared over the main terminal. "Actually Prince Vegeta, I was wondering if I may ask General Nappa a question," the AI requested politely.

"Sure, go ahead," the Saiyan prince said with a shrug. "Thank you sir," Royal turned to Nappa. "General Nappa, I was curious if you would be alright with uploading Ghost to the mainframe, with a job like this, another AI would be useful," Vegeta's AI pleaded. The bald Saiyan nodded, "Sure thing," he pressed several buttons on his scouter and transferred his AI unit into the mainframe.

"Thank you General Nappa, I very much appreciate it," Royal said thankfully. A few seconds later, Royal had calibrated Ghost into the system and set up a job for him to perform. The red hologram of the AI appeared before Vegeta, "Prince Vegeta, we are ready for the hack, would you like us to proceed?" it asked.

"Give me a minute Royal," the Saiyan prince ordered. He turned to the former general, "One more thing Nappa, while you're wiping out the guards, if you see any of them retreating for the main facility, eliminate them immediately," Vegeta explained.

"Why's that?" the bald Saiyan wondered. "Because, if any of those soldiers make it to the medical bay, in Raditz's current position they could easily execute him, and I'm not letting that happen," the flame-haired warrior exclaimed.

"Understood your majesty," Nappa said with a bow. "Good, now follow me," Vegeta commanded as he began walking towards the large hole in the door. Nappa quickly followed suit.

The two exited the destroyed door and walked to the left. They came across a large window built into the wall, the Saiyan duo looked out the window to see a gigantic tower with a long antenna. "See that? That's the north eastern tower, I will be taking that one along with the north western tower while you will be focusing on similar towers to the south east and west. Do I make myself clear?" the prince asked sternly.

"Crystal," Nappa responded. As the large Saiyan began walking away, he heard Vegeta call to him, "Oh and Nappa," the former general turned to face him. The shorter Saiyan smirked. "On your way out, don't try to use the arena as a shortcut, I had Royal double lock it so nobody would find out what happened there," he said.

The bald man nodded, "Yes sir," he barked with a salute before continuing on his way.

After the burly Saiyan had left, Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter, "Royal, initiate the hack on my mark," the prince ordered. "We are ready when you are sir," the AI responded. "Good, activate the hack in five seconds," the Saiyan commanded. "Acknowledged, initiating hacking sequence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 initiate." The lights flickered as soon as the hack was activated, the green light on top of the com-tower's antenna turned red.

Vegeta smiled, "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>[AN] Alright, there's chapter two of Revenge of the Saiyans. You may have noticed it's shorter than the first chapter, this is because the previous chapter was special being that… well it was the first. The average number of words for a normal chapter will be: 4-6K, while occasionally an important or special chapter will be 7-8K. I hope the shortness of this chapter didn't disappoint any of you. Anyways, onto review responses.

Review (Ch. 1): Awesome Start! I can't wait for the next update. I guess I'll see you in the next chapter!

-SinisterofRage

Reply: Thanks so much man, I'm really happy that my first review was that positive and so soon after I put up the first chapter. I see you being a loyal fan of mine and I hope you enjoy this story I've written. Take care and have a nice day. :)

Review (Ch. 1): This has a lot of potential, I can't wait to see what happens next! Kill him Raditz! XD

- RaditzSSJ

Reply: Thank you, you have no clue how much that means to me. I see by your name that you're a fellow Raditz fan (he's my favorite character) so I hope I haven't disappointed you with my portrayal of him in my story, and I hope his epic match with Cui was to your liking. Have a nice day. :)

And that's about it, I just want you guys to know that the few reviews I have right now doesn't bother me. In fact I'm overjoyed that you've given me feedback so soon since I started. Also if you've read my story so far and you haven't reviewed, do it if you'd like as I don't want to pressure you into a decision. Anyways, the next chapter should be up by this Thursday (or Dec 25th 2014) so have an awesome day and this is SilverSaiyan44, signing out.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

[A/N] Merry Christmas my loyal readers, this is SilverSaiyan44 back once again with the third chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. You may have noticed that I went back and edited the previous chapters slightly, nothing huge just a few spelling and grammar corrections and separating scenes with lines. Other than that, I've got nothing else to say. Review responses at the end of the chapter same as last time. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Escape<p>

"Prince Vegeta, the hack was successful," Royal reported. "If my calculations are correct, the long range communications should be down for roughly an hour," the AI continued. "Good work Royal, now I just have to get in there and wipe them all out before they can contact help from their scouters," Vegeta said as he prepared to lunge out the window.

"Actually sir, I'd accounted for this and with Ghost's assistance I managed to lower the range on all scouters in the tower's vicinity by 50%" Royal explained. The Saiyan prince grinned, "You've thought of everything, impressive," he praised.

Vegeta turned on his scouter's scanner to test the limitation. He looked at the first com-tower he planned on taking out, despite the tower only being 100 feet away, he got no reading from the scouter. "Damn, you really did shorten the range," he marveled.

Suddenly, the prince's scouter alerted him to several power levels below him. He looked through the window at the ground only to see a squad of soldiers and their captain marching through the area, presumably doing their rounds. Vegeta smirked, "The bloodshed has to start somewhere," he said.

The Saiyan prince pointed a hand at the window and let out a burst of energy, completely shattering it. Before the soldiers had a chance to hear the glass hit the ground, Vegeta flew out the window at top speed catching the captain by surprise with a hard punch to the head, sending him crashing through a building several meters away.

The flame-haired warrior turned to look at the group of petrified soldiers who had just watched him execute their captain. "I'd recommend you not struggle when I kill you to avoid a death as painful as your captain's," he warned.

One of the humanoid soldiers clenched his fists at the Saiyan prince, "You monkey bastard," he said angrily. The soldier lunged at Vegeta, eager to end the monkey prince for his so-called superiority. The man threw a punch at Vegeta who easily caught it, "You'll have to do better than that if you wish to challenge me," the Saiyan taunted.

Vegeta gave the soldier a quick punch to the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. He then put both his hands together and smashed the grunt back into the platoon, "Let's end this quickly," the Saiyan warrior said as he pointed his index and middle finger at the fallen man. **"Dirty Fireworks!" **he shouted, launching the small white attack at the soldier, causing a huge explosion that obliterated the man that attacked him, and killed all the soldiers around him.

"Hmm, simple tricks," Vegeta said to himself as he began walking towards the first com-tower.

* * *

><p>While the prince was eliminating the soldiers around his first com-tower, Nappa had made his way to his own tower.<p>

He walked up to the two guards stationed at the door, "Hey, I need to enter this tower," he requested. "Sorry sir, but we've been given specific orders to not let anyone in or out during the communication error," one of the guards explained. Nappa sighed "The one time I try to be nice, **Volcano Explosion!" **he shouted as he stuck his index and middle fingers in the air, causing a huge explosion.

As soon as the explosion was finished, the bald Saiyan looked around at his work. "Well that was easy," he said with a smirk.

He had annihilated the two guards and caused extreme damage to the entire lower half of the building. The large Saiyan walked into the tower's destroyed door and saw no signs of life, what he did see was that he had destroyed everything on the first floor including the elevator which was the only way up.

"Aww what a shame, it seems I have no way up," he pouted sarcastically. He then let out a chuckle, "Well I guess I'll make my own way up," the Saiyan general said with a laugh as a ball of energy began forming in his right hand.

He savagely threw the ball of energy upwards, tearing through the first floor's roof and continuing up, causing a huge explosion every time it collided with the next floor. As soon as the ball was nearing what Nappa assumed to be the second last floor, he closed his fist which caused the ball of energy to explode, completely obliterating the floor.

The former general smiled, "Nothing left but those top-floor workers, I think I'll take them out personally," he snickered. The bald warrior quickly charged up his energy before soaring up through the holes he had created, as he saw the undamaged top floor approaching he picked up his speed, hoping to crash right through it.

He rammed the metal roof headfirst, completely crumbling it. Nappa looked around the room, there were tons of computers, monitors, and terrified scientists and security guards staring at him in horror. "Sir? W-What are you doing?" one of the scientists asked in his pathetic squeaky voice.

The burly Saiyan grinned evilly, "Well, how do I put this in a way that won't hurt your feelings?" the former general asked himself as he stroked his goatee. Several seconds later, Nappa's face lit up in realization. "I got it, I'm here to kill you and destroy this tower," he said bluntly.

The two security guards approached him. "We won't let you jeopardize these people's safety," one announced while the other aimed his arm cannon at the Saiyan intruder.

"Come at me then," the bald man challenged. The guard without the arm cannon charged Nappa, landing a strong punch on the right side of his face. He was shocked to see that the Saiyan hadn't flinched from his attack, "HA HA HA! Is that the best punch you've got?" The former general asked as he tried to contain himself from the sheer weakness of the blow he had just been dealt.

Nappa chuckled softly, "Why don't I show ya mine then." The bald Saiyan then struck the guard with a punch to the chest so hard that his fist pierced straight through the man's back.

Out of panic, the second guard opened fire on the brutal warrior, hitting him several times on his left shoulder and rib.

The armed guard watched the smoke intently, waiting for it to clear up and hoping that there would be nothing in its place. Suddenly the guard was knocked off his feet by some undistinguishable object, he leaned up slightly only to notice the dead body of his comrade lying on top of him with a huge hole still in his chest.

Before he had a chance to scream, Nappa had snap-vanished next to the armed guard and hung a foot over his head. The bald Saiyan looked all the scientists right in their fear stricken eyes as he stomped his foot down, crushing the guard's head under his boot.

The former general crossed his arms and looked at all the scientists' disgusted and judgmental faces. "Listen, I'd love to sit here and tear all you snooty assholes limb from limb," the Saiyan said with a slight frown; "But I'm a bit short on time ya see," he finished with a shrug.

Before the scientists could respond, Nappa had flown out through one of the windows. He stood hovering above the tower's antenna, "Let's see how you handle this!" the elite warrior yelled as he held a large ball of energy in his right hand. **"Bomber DX!" **he shouted as he threw the large bomb at the broken window. As soon as the attack collided with the floor it exploded, completely destroying it in its entirety along with atomizing the antenna.

The brutish general looked at the flaming remains of the com tower, "Whoa, I nearly broke a sweat," Nappa said with a smirk. Suddenly, the bald Saiyan's scouter began beeping. He pressed a button on the purple device to answer it, "Hello?" he greeted cautiously. "Hey Nappa! It's Ghost here, good job on taking out that first tower," the AI complimented.

"Oh hey Ghost, how's Vegeta doing?" the burly fighter asked, lowering his guard. "He's doing fine but that's not the concerning thing, there's a squad of soldiers infiltrating the main facility and I don't know if it got through your thick skull or not, but the prince kind of ordered you not to let anyone in there!" Ghost exclaimed.

Nappa turned in shock to see a squad of ten soldiers standing at a door near the destroyed tower with one hacking the terminal next to the door.

He flew in as fast as he could, raining energy blasts down on the unsuspecting squad. "We're under attack!" one of the soldiers yelled before having his skull crushed into the floor. As Nappa was destroying the majority of the platoon, the lead soldier finished hacking the terminal, causing the door to open, "Go! Go! Go!" he yelled.

A trio of soldiers rushed into the open door, the lead trooper pressed several buttons on the opposite terminal, causing the door to close, lock, and emit a blue force field. The former general cursed as he strangled the final guard to death. He fired a large energy blast in rage, the blast did no damage due to the force field.

Nappa contacted Ghost again, "Ghost, I took out most of the soldiers but three got through and locked me out with a damn force field," the bald Saiyan reported. "As much as I hate to say it, you're running out of time until the communication hack wears off, so I'd recommend forgetting Raditz and moving on to your next com-tower," the AI said glumly.

The former general sighed, "Right," he replied slowly as he turned off his scouter. Nappa looked to the impenetrable force field, "Sorry soldier, the mission comes first," he barked with a salute before flying off to his next target.

* * *

><p>Vegeta had just finished attacking his own first com-tower. All of the guards and scientists with the exception of one scientist lied dead on the floor, "W-Why are you doing this?" the scientist asked. The saiyan prince chuckled, "Because Frieza is a pathetic fool who made a costly mistake in destroying the once proud Planet Vegeta," he asserted.<p>

The scientist looked the monkey prince right in the eye before smiling, "That's what this is? A damn tantrum against Lord Frieza because he destroyed your home planet," the man said with a laugh. Vegeta responded by stomping hard on the scientist's knee, causing him to cry out in pain.

The flame-haired warrior charged a small energy blast in his left hand and pointed it at the injured communications expert.

"I'm guessing you don't know what it feels like," the prince began, his blood beginning to boil at the mention of "a tantrum." "To go on, mission by mission, planet by planet, thinking your life is amazing because your royalty and one of the strongest fighters," he continued. "Only to one day receive a call from Frieza's lap dog telling you that your home planet, your entire family, and everyone you've ever known are gone!" Vegeta shouted.

Unable to contain himself, a single teardrop made its way down the prince's right cheek. The scientist burst out laughing, "Man this is rich, I never thought a monkey could get so damn soft," the man jeered.

Vegeta crushed the energy blast in his left hand, dispersing it, before starting to charge his energy. His power level had gone up so high, the corpses of all the guards and scientists (along with other debris) floated up into the air and began circling the room, the windows shattered, a strong wind rushed into the tower's top floor, it was as if the events were exemplifying the Saiyan prince's rage.

After several minutes of the chaos, Vegeta stopped charging, causing all the debris and bodies to crash on the ground. The injured scientist sighed in relief, "Was that supposed to be intimidating?" he asked weakly. **"Explosive Wave" **the prince screamed suddenly, releasing a huge wave of energy around him, completely obliterating the scientist, the rest of the bodies, and everything else on the top floor.

"Nobody makes a mockery of me and lives to tell the tale," Vegeta said as the energy in the air from his attack began to fade. The prince's scouter suddenly beeped, he answered it, "What!" he shot. "Umm, prince Vegeta," the voice of Royal greeted cautiously, Vegeta sighed, "What is it Royal?" he asked in a more calm tone.

"Well sir, I'd just like to report that General Nappa has just destroyed his first communication tower," the polite AI reported. Despite the situation, a smirk lit the Saiyan prince's face, "Really? If that fool is catching up to me then I must be having an off day," he commented. "Yes sir, but I believe my second report will capture your interest more so," Royal said uncomfortably. "Well spit it out then," Vegeta replied, the smirk still evident on his face.

"Well I'm not sure how to put this lightly so I'll be straightforward, a squad of ten soldiers near General Nappa's communication tower attempted to infiltrate the main facility," the AI disclosed. "While the General managed to eliminate seven out of the ten, the remaining three managed to hack the door, get in, and lock Nappa out with a force field," Royal concluded.

The smirk on Vegeta's face melted away and boiled into an expression of extreme anger. "And where the hell is Nappa now?" the elite Saiyan asked angrily. "Well sir, we suggested that he destroy his second communication tower while we think of a solution," Royal said, using "we" to describe himself and Ghost seeing as it was Ghost who had made the suggestion.

Vegeta sighed, "I'm going to smack that idiot next time I see him," he noted to himself. "Is there anything you can do to stop them from the inside?" the prince pondered, "Well the intruders are hacking their way through every locked door in front of them so I'm unsure of what we could possibly do," Royal admitted.

"We could disconnect the power to the facility, but that would also include Raditz's rejuvenation chamber so that's out of the question," the AI considered. After several seconds of silence, Vegeta said "Forget it," this shocked Royal, "Pardon, sir?" he asked in disbelief. The flame haired fighter had a stern look on his face, "I said forget it, if there's really nothing we can do then we're not going to risk Frieza finding out we betrayed him because of it," he explained.

He grunted, "If Raditz is like any Saiyan I've ever known, then he'll be able to handle himself," Vegeta concluded.

The prince looked out in the direction of his next and last tower. "How much longer do I have before the hack's effects wear off Royal?" he asked. "About half an hour sir," the AI responded, "Good, keep me updated on Raditz if anything serious happens," Vegeta requested before zooming off to destroy the last blockade to his freedom.

* * *

><p>It had been forty five minutes since Raditz had been put into the rejuvenation chamber.<p>

The doctors watched his vital signs intently, preparing to pull him if anything went wrong. "Sir, the Saiyan should be fully healed within the next five minutes," one of the medical aids reported. "Good, that poor Nappa will certainly be relieved that his ally is okay," the head doctor said warmly. Spectre chuckled to himself at the mention of "poor Nappa."

Suddenly, the door's access panel began beeping furiously. It flashed red for several seconds before ceasing beeping and flashing entirely, the door burst open and three soldiers rushed into the room. "Everybody stay calm, we are here to rescue you," the captain said, "What is the meaning of this?" the reptilian doctor asked, slightly annoyed at the soldiers' intrusion.

"As I said before, we are here to rescue you," the soldier repeated. "From what exactly?" the orange haired doctor replied, getting sick of this game.

"What you hadn't heard? The Saiyans are attacking!" the captain yelled. All of the doctors gasped, "What!" they all cried in unison. "You heard correctly, the damn monkeys used their AI units to hack into the system and render our long range communications useless for one hour," the captain began in a more calm tone.

"They also managed to take complete control of the facility which forced us to hack through every door we came across in order to get here," he continued. "Those Saiyans are brutal, nearly lost my whole damn squad to that bald one," the captain said in an angry tone. "You mean Nappa?" the doctor corrected hesitantly. The captain looked surprised, "Yeah, how'd you know that?" he asked.

The head doctor swallowed hard, "Because before he left, he dropped off this," he mumbled, gesturing to Raditz's rejuvenation chamber.

The captain rushed over to the tank and looked in, it was a fully nude man with long jet black hair and a furry brown monkey tail waving around behind him. "A Saiyan! You're healing a Saiyan!" he shouted, looking back to the head doctor. "Yes, Nappa told us that he had been seriously injured in a sparring match with Commander Cui," the reptilian being admitted.

The captain shook his head slowly, "We hacked our way through the arena on our way here, we found tons of our soldiers dead and bits and pieces of the commander," he said sadly. The angry captain then aimed his arm cannon right at the long-haired saiyan, "We're going to get revenge on those simian bastards," he vowed.

As the lead soldier began charging his arm cannon, the reptilian doctor intervened, "Wait! You can't just execute him, that's cruel," he protested. The captain turned and smiled at the doctor, "No big deal, we're just going to send the monkey back to its family," he hissed. One of the soldiers began freaking out, pointing at the rejuvenation chamber, the captain glanced back at the Saiyan only to see his eyes wide open.

The captain screamed. Just as he was about to fire his arm cannon, Raditz lunged at him, he shattered the chambers display and swiftly elbowed the terrified soldier in the head. The brutal attack both snapped the captain's neck, and redirected his arm cannon causing him to fire at another rejuvenation chamber, completely destroying it and the injured soldier inside.

The low class warrior fired two energy blasts, executing the head doctor and one of his aids. The two soldiers equipped their arm cannons and began firing at the long-haired warrior. Raditz flew at the soldiers, he dodged the first bolt of energy and deflected the other into the second medical aid, killing him instantly.

The Saiyan soldier grinned as he delivered a hard punch to the first soldier's face, sending him flying out the medical bay's window. The other attempted to throw a punch but Raditz simply sidestepped out of the way. He then kneed the soldier in the stomach with his right leg, and followed it up with a devastating kick to the chest with his left foot, launching him out the same window to a similar fate.

Raditz walked over to one of the storage closets and put on his armor and clothes. After he was fully clothed, the Saiyan warrior motioned for his scouter on the table until he heard a loud sneeze. The long-haired man turned in the direction of the sneeze, the corner behind a rejuvenation chamber. "Come out of there or I'll blow that entire corner to bits," he threatened, after a minute of silence, a purple alien with a large head covered in yellow spots emerged with his hands up.

Raditz quickly snap-vanished in front of the alien, grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him into the air.

"Please sir, I surrender," the man pleaded. As soon as Raditz heard the purple soldier's voice, a name came to him. "You're Appule, right?" the Saiyan asked curiously, "Y-Yes sir, I see that you remember me sir," Appule stuttered. "What are you doing in the medical bay out of curiosity?" the long-haired warrior wondered.

"W-Well sir, when I'm not working at the landing pads I like to help out here in the med-bay," Appule explained. Raditz was about to strangle the worker/medical aid when an idea formed in his mind. "Alright Appule, I tell you what, because of your assistance with my space pod I'm going to let you live," he said.

"Really?! Thank you so much sir, I'm forever in your debt," the purple alien cried thankfully. "On one condition!" the Saiyan interrupted, "Anything sir," Appule assured. "If I let you live, Frieza will eventually send an investigation squad here, you're to tell them that the station was invaded by an alien race in an unmarked unidentifiable ship," Raditz explained.

"Of course sir, umm, what if they ask what these aliens looked like?" the worker asked. "Hell I don't know, say they were green with two antennae or something," the long-haired warrior suggested carelessly. "I'll think of something sir," Appule said, fearing that he might anger the Saiyan further. "Good, now when you're asked exactly what happened, say that these strange aliens attacked mercilessly, wiping out everyone on the station including the commander and us Saiyans," Raditz concluded.

"Understood sir, I'll tell Lord Frieza that you and your comrades perished in battle," the nervous worker affirmed.

Raditz smiled, "Good," he suddenly choked Appule slightly harder. "But if I hear that you've betrayed us, you'll wish Frieza had you executed before you saw me again," he threatened. Raditz threw Appule back into the corner he had been hiding in, "Have a nice nap," the long-haired warrior murmured as he fired several small energy blasts at the roof above the worker, causing debris to crash down and land on Appule rendering him unconscious.

Raditz walked over to his scouter and picked it up, he put it on and heard Spectre's voice, "That was pretty smart, I didn't know good ideas could find their way to your brain through that mess of hair," the AI teased. "Shut up Spectre," the Saiyan grumbled as he flew out the broken window.

* * *

><p>Vegeta looked down at the destroyed wreckage that had previously been a communication tower. He wondered whether or not he had made the right decision when it came to not sending Nappa in to eliminate the soldiers, or even if he should have gone in himself. The Saiyan prince remembered when Raditz had first joined the squad, he and Raditz had only been ten at the time while Nappa was in his late twenties.<p>

Just like Cui had said, Raditz was only allowed into the squad because of his father's reputation. He was a pitiful excuse for a fighter in comparison to Vegeta and Nappa, they would usually pick on him for his weakness and even occasionally leave him too fight for himself while on missions. They felt no remorse for their mistreatment of him and had no intentions of stopping.

Then one day the unthinkable happened, Vegeta had received a call from General Zarbon, one of Frieza's lapdogs telling him that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed.

Zarbon had stated that a huge asteroid had collided with the planet completely obliterating it. Even though Vegeta now knew that was bull, at the time the loss of his planet and family had burdened the young prince.

It was on that day the Saiyan prince made a vow, to train Raditz and treat him as an equal due to him being the only Saiyan left alive besides himself and Nappa. He had kept that vow to this day and it was because of that vow that he was growing impatient for a report on Raditz's position. Suddenly Vegeta's scouter beeped, snapping him out of his thoughts, he answered it, "What is it Royal?" he asked.

"Prince Vegeta, you will be pleased to know that Raditz has fully healed and left the medical bay," the AI reported in a joyful tone. "Good, patch him through," the prince requested, "Right away sir," was the last thing Vegeta heard from Royal before he patched Raditz through to him.

"Your majesty," the low class saiyan greeted. "Raditz, good to hear that you're still in one piece, it'd be a damn shame to go up against Frieza and his empire with only two Saiyans," Vegeta admitted. "So did you and Nappa complete your mission?" the long-haired warrior inquired. "Yes, I've just destroyed my last target and according to Royal, Nappa destroyed his ten minutes ago," the prince replied. Raditz chuckled, "What's this? Don't tell me Nappa's outclassed the Prince of all Saiyans," he teased.

Vegeta grunted, "You know that's not true, anyways meet me back at the pods, Nappa said he had a 'surprise' for us," the flame haired saiyan explained. "Alright I'm on my way there," Raditz responded before disconnecting the transmission.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Raditz arrived at the landing pads. As he landed, he noticed Vegeta standing with his arms crossed staring at the pads, he looked over and saw that their pods were gone!<p>

He ran up to the prince, "Vegeta! Where are the pods?" he asked nervously. "I'm just as lost as you are," Vegeta replied with a shrug. After a few moments of pondering, Nappa walked out the main facility door, "Hey Vegeta, oh Raditz, good to see you alive," he greeted. "Nappa where the hell are our pods?" the flame-haired warrior demanded, the former general chuckled, "Follow me," he said as he walked back into the facility.

The trio of Saiyans walked through the halls of the main facility, the floors were red with blood and occasionally they would pass a body. "I see you've been busy," Raditz pointed out.

The Saiyan squad arrived at a door, Nappa pushed the door's button and it opened to reveal a large ship on a landing pad. "What's this?" Vegeta asked, the large Saiyan smirked, "This is Cui's private flagship," he explained. "That doesn't explain where the pods are," Raditz nagged. "I loaded them onboard, I had plenty of extra time due to Vegeta being a slowpoke," Nappa teased.

"You mean ten minutes," the Saiyan prince corrected. Nappa giggled as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button, lowering the entry ramp. "Where did you get that remote?" Vegeta inquired, "I found it in Cui's private suite," the former general responded. "Cui has a private suite?" Raditz echoed, "He did," Nappa said with a grin as the three boarded the ship.

The flagship was fairly luxurious, it had a shiny floor you could almost see your reflection in, shiny yellow walls, chairs for the crew that looked comfy enough to sleep in, and a view port that would give a lovely view of space. "You sure this isn't some Politician's ship?" Raditz suggested, unimpressed by the posh ship.

Vegeta had wandered into Cui's luxury bedroom, it had a huge bed fit for a king, a table with several notes and a pen lying on top, a holocommunicator in the corner of the room, and a bathroom connected to it. "Maybe Raditz was right," the Saiyan prince admitted, at that moment Raditz walked in. "Whoa, who gets this room?" he asked, "I don't know, who's royalty," Vegeta countered.

The long-haired saiyan shook his head, "I don't know who has the bigger ego, you or Cui," he mocked. "Hey guys! Come check this out!" Nappa's voice called from the bridge. The two rushed over to see what their bald comrade was on about, they saw him staring at the ship's controls.

"I figure we should get the hell out of here before Frieza figures out what we did," Nappa said. "Agreed," Vegeta and Raditz replied together. Raditz and Nappa sat in the left and right seats while Vegeta took the captain's chair.

"Well if we're on the run from Frieza and his empire, where should we go?" Raditz asked. Before anyone could answer, Nappa's scouter beeped and the galaxy map activated. "I think I'd make a good navigator," Ghost said through the ship's intercom. Vegeta nodded, "You three were originally given to us as technical aids," he remembered.

"Good to see you agree sir," Ghost said thankfully. The galaxy map emitted a large map of the known galaxy, "This is the half of the galaxy that's been conquered by Frieza," the AI began as half of the map turned red. "Some of the planets near the border have only been conquered recently while others are still in the process of being purged," he explained.

"So right now, our goal is to get out of the quadrant controlled by Frieza," Nappa said bluntly. "Yeah, that's surprisingly accurate," Ghost responded, making a gibe at his bald partner.

"Well it's settled then, we escape the Novetta galaxy," Vegeta declared. "Well let's quit chit-chatting and get this thing into space," Ghost said excitedly. He looked through the ship's ignition process, "Pff, this thing is less complex than those space pods," the AI reported. He activated the ship's engine and began a countdown, "I suggest you strap yourselves in boys," Ghost suggested, prompting the trio to strap the safety belts over their chests.

"Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-" Just as the AI said 1, the ship launched into the air at intense speed. "Has that same launch speed as those pods," Raditz noted through gritted teeth. As soon as the flagship left the atmosphere, everything slowed down, giving the saiyans a chance to breathe. "FTL drives at maximum capacity, launching now," Ghost reported as the Faster than Light drives activated, sending the ship into hyperspace.

The three Saiyan warriors jolted in their seats as the ship shook brutally from being launched into hyperspace. After several painful minutes of hyperspace entry, the ship finally calmed down. "If we have to go through that-" Vegeta began, "Every time we take off-" Nappa continued, "Then this is the worst ship ever," Raditz finished.

"Oh quit being such babies," Spectre groaned.

"Alright, by my calculations, we should be at the border within the next two hours," Ghost announced. "Good, I'll retire to my room, I suggest you two do the same," Vegeta said as he walked back to what used to be Cui's bedroom.

Raditz stretched, trying to be rid of the hyperspace pain, "What are you going to do to kill the time Nappa?" the long-haired warrior asked. "Personally, I agree with Vegeta, I need a nap," the former general replied with a yawn. "I forget sometimes that you're the oldest among us," the low class Saiyan mumbled.

* * *

><p>As soon as Vegeta entered his room and locked the door, Royal's voice filled the room. "With all due respect Prince Vegeta, I believe it is time to discuss your feelings towards your home planet's true destruction," the AI said. "Royal not now, I'm tired," Vegeta complained. "Prince Vegeta, suppressing your problems will only make them worse," Royal argued. The prince grunted, "I thought you were a combatnavigational Artificial Intelligence program not a god damn psychologist," he countered.

"Your majesty we need to talk about it," the prince's AI said rather sternly. Vegeta let out a sigh, "fine, I'll tell you exactly how I feel."

* * *

><p>[AN] Alright that was the third chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I understand that it might not get that much feedback on its day of release due to it being Christmas, but I'd actually be happy knowing that people not reading my story are spending time with their families instead.

Also, I had an interesting idea, call it a QotC or Question of the Chapter. This would basically be me asking a question at the end of every chapter for you guys to answer, today I think I'd like to ask who everyone's favorite AI is, Spectre: Raditz's AI, Ghost: Nappa's AI, or Royal: Vegeta's AI. You can leave your answer at the end of your review (if you review) and speaking of reviews, let's get on to review responses.

Review (Ch. 2): Huh, actually wanted to write a review to chapter 1, but bit later came chapter 2, heh me was so happy XD, because chapter 1 was already nice. First I thought the biggest role had Vegeta (more scenes and such) but no, everyone gets same treated. I love it, and I loved it even more that Raditz is in there. Just because I saw his name I even started to read the Fanfic, and damn great work. I loved the details, I always wanted to know more about their lives under Frieza's rule. It's also nice to see that Vegeta now cares about his comrades in some way. And is still strict and kind of an a** and evil etc. etc. Never rly liked nice Vegeta and that Nappa is no idiot here. I love how the three treat each other and joke around, you do a good job in their personalities. Can't wait for the next chapter!

-Jafrar

Reply: Wow that's quite a beefy review, thanks. :) I really like that you complimented how I do with their personalities because that was a big concern of mine. One thing though, in your review you said "Never rly liked nice Vegeta and that Nappa is no idiot here" does that imply that you _don't _like that I made Nappa smarter? I won't hold it against you if it does, I was just curious. Anyways thanks for the review and have a Merry Christmas.

Review (Ch. 2): Yes, this match was really good and I enjoyed it :) I can't wait to see the next chapter and will you bring Goku in this story?

-RaditzSSJ

Reply: Thanks for saying that man, I'm happy you approve. As for Goku, all will be revealed in the next chapter, Merry Christmas. ;)

And that's about it, the fourth chapter should be out by next Thursday (or January 1st 2015) so I hope everyone has a merry Christmas and a happy new year. This is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4: Journey to Earth

[A/N] Hey guys, SilverSaiyan44 back with the fourth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. Before we start, I just want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had to go somewhere for New Year's yesterday which cut out some writing time, and I also underestimated how long this chapter would take to write.

I'd also like to let you guys know how much I appreciate your support on this story. I've been "good" at writing since like the fourth grade, and I always wanted to be a real author.

I'd read several fanfics before and wanted to show the world my own spin on a DBZ fanfiction, but I never imagined it would get this well recognized this fast. Also you may have noticed that I gave myself six days instead of five days to write this chapter, I did this because I wanted to make sure I had the time to release a chapter that you guys would enjoy. So what I'm saying, is that I'd like to thank all of my readers from the bottom of my heart for reading and enjoying my story.

Anyways as Vegeta would say, "emotions are for weaklings not for Saiyans," so let's get back to the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Journey to Earth<p>

_Raditz was in the darkness of space. He didn't know why or how, but he was definitely in space. He was almost certain it was another dream, he could fly around fairly freely (which was an improvement over his last nightmare.) He saw several planets that didn't make him flinch until he saw Planet Vegeta. The long-haired Saiyan squinted at his home planet and noticed several things, a large ship that he assumed to be Frieza's flagship hovered over the planet, there was a large army of what looked like Frieza's men floating in front of said ship, and he noticed a man in green armor at the head of the army._

_Raditz flew in closer to get a better view. He saw that the ship was most certainly his former master's due to the markings, he saw that the army was indeed made up of Frieza's men which puzzled him, and he had identified the man in green armor to be… his father!?_

_The Saiyan warrior looked at his father with interest, he looked fairly different than he had in his previous nightmare. He wasn't wearing his scouter, the left side of his armor was gone and several other parts were damaged, he had scratches all over his skin that were bleeding, and he still wore the mysterious blood-colored headband._

_Raditz also noticed that his father was talking, similar to how he had in his first nightmare. He held a ball of blue energy in his right hand and said the words, "This is for all the people we killed in your name, I only wish that we were never foolish enough to obey you in the first place; HERE HAVE IT!" the words were identical to the ones his father had said before._

_Bardock furiously threw the ball of blue energy, suddenly Raditz heard laughter. He turned and saw Frieza charging a huge attack with a single finger! The Saiyan warrior had been so transfixed by his father's presence that he hadn't even noticed the sadistic tyrant._

_His father's powerful attack collided with Frieza's supernova, and was completely absorbed by it. "No way!" Bardock cried as he had before. Raditz cringed as he remembered what had happened before, the large object (or supernova in this case) swallowed up his father and carried him down to the planet below. But this time, he heard the cries of Frieza's men as the large attack carved its way through them._

_As the supernova crashed into Planet Vegeta, the planet shook with earthquakes and red cracks formed along the planet in its entirety. It was exactly what had happened in his previous nightmare except with the supernova instead of an asteroid, the truth instead of Frieza's lie._

_While the planet was exploding, the evil Arcosian was laughing manically. "Oh my, this is stupendous, wow what a great show, unbelievable look at that!" Frieza screamed as the light from the explosion shined on his monstrous face._

_Raditz felt enraged that the tyrant was amused about what he had done to his race. Suddenly he lost control of his body, "Not this crap again," the Saiyan said to himself. But this time instead of being paralyzed, he was being pulled backwards away from the exploding planet at an alarming speed. After what felt like hours, he passed a ship that was a similar size to that of Frieza's but had different markings. The sight puzzled him, however he didn't have too much time to ponder the strange ship as seconds later an attack ball flew past._

_The long-haired warrior was pulled in front of the space pod. He peered inside only to see a small baby with his father's hair, a younger version of his face, and a brown furry tail hanging behind him. The baby was crying, it was as if he knew that his race had been brought to near extinction. _

_Raditz looked at the baby for a while before realizing that this was his younger brother! Had he somehow escaped their home planet's destruction? Was he alive outside of this dream? Questions filled the Saiyan's mind as he looked to the small baby. He tried to recall his name, it took several minutes until it came to him "Kakarot?" he said to the baby. Right after he uttered the name, the space pod picked up speed and flew through the Saiyan warrior, continuing on its path._

_The confused Saiyan turned to look at his brother's fleeing ship, "Where is he going?" he asked himself. At that moment, everything went black._

_When Raditz opened his eyes again, he saw his mother and father standing in front of him smiling. His mother Gine was a beautiful woman with slightly long hair that Raditz had inherited, black deep eyes, and a furry brown tail. Because of her more relaxed personality, Gine chose to let her tail hang freely rather than have it wrapped around her waist like most warriors. She wore black armor with yellow accents, the armor was a model similar to that of his father with straps rather than shoulder pads, her armor however had a sort of skirt rather than protective pads. _

_Gine had a more gentle nature than most Saiyans which made her not cut out for fighting. She instead chose to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta, providing food for all the Saiyans on-planet. _

_Due to the height differentiation between himself and his parents, Raditz assumed he was a child. Actually… the Saiyan warrior remembered this day, it was when he set out on his first mission with Prince Vegeta and General Nappa. He looked over his shoulder and saw three space pods with his two comrades waiting for him._

_Bardock kneeled and put his hands on his son's shoulders, "Raditz, your mother and I are very proud that your first mission will have you fighting alongside the Prince," he said proudly. "But we need to tell you something," his father continued as his smile faded slightly. _

_He leaned in close so only Raditz could hear him, "We think Frieza is untrustworthy, I'm going to steal an attack ball and when your little brother Kakarot is born, we're going to send him to the planet Earth, he'll be safe there," Bardock whispered. "Why are you telling me this father?" the long-haired Saiyan asked in a similarly quiet tone. _

_His father smiled, "Because we wanted you to know where your little brother was if you ever needed him," he replied. "One more thing Raditz," Bardock said as he tapped Gine on the shoulder, she handed him something. "We got you these," the scar-faced Saiyan announced as he handed his son two red bands. _

"_They represent your father and I," his mother explained, "As long as you keep them both, we will always be with you," she finished. "Raditz! Hurry the hell up, we need to go!" Vegeta shouted. "Looks like the royal pain is calling," Bardock spat, he got up and looked at Raditz, "Fight like I trained you son," he said sternly as he gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Be careful out there sweetie," his mother added as tears welled up in her eyes, she leaned in and gave her son a kiss on the cheek._

_Raditz nodded and began walking away. As he approached the space pods, the world around him seemed to fade away._

* * *

><p>Raditz woke up in a cold sweat. That moment before his first mission was the last time he had seen his parents. He looked to the red bands on his left arm and leg respectively, he had always remembered what his mother had said about the bands representing herself and his father.<p>

He then thought back to the strange red headband that his father continued to wear in all of his nightmares. At first he thought that he had never seen the headband before, but after several minutes of thinking he realized that he _had_ seen the blood-soaked headband, and he knew exactly where to look.

The Saiyan warrior reached over and grabbed his space pod remote. He then jumped out of bed, out the door, and down the hall. Raditz made sure to be quiet while going past Nappa and Vegeta's rooms. Although he had heard talking coming from the prince's room he decided to be polite and move along.

The low class warrior went down to storage where Nappa had told him he had stored their pods. As soon as he walked down the stairs, he saw the three attack balls loaded into the _emergency pod launch docks_. Raditz pulled out his remote and pressed the button to open the door.

He heard the pod to the far left of the room open. The long-haired man approached his ship and began digging through the main storage compartment. Several minutes later, Raditz pulled out a small brown wooden box and placed it on the floor in front of him. The curious Saiyan sat down cross-legged on the floor, opened the small box and began looking through it. He found many things from his childhood, some rusty knives from his old hobby of knife crafting, a few old comic books he enjoyed reading as a boy, and most important of all, he found a blood soaked armband that was long enough to also be worn as a headband.

Raditz remembered the day he had received the headband like it was yesterday.

It had been only a month since Planet Vegeta's destruction. Raditz and his comrades had just returned from a mission that had taken a whole week to complete. They had been ordered by Frieza himself to meet him at Frieza Planet No. 54. Once there, the three gave their report of the mission to Frieza personally, the tyrant praised the squad for their work and dismissed them. Just as the three were leaving however, Frieza called Raditz back.

Raditz returned to face the Arcosian. He handed the young Saiyan the blood stained headband and said that it had been found floating in space with the debris of Planet Vegeta and that it had his father's DNA on it. Raditz was bewildered, he had never known his father to wear a red headband. But before the confused Saiyan could ask any questions, Frieza had dismissed him.

Raditz clenched the headband hard, "Mark my words Frieza, you will pay for what you did to the Saiyan race," he vowed.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was sitting on his bed looking at the hologram of Royal uncomfortably. "Proceed Prince Vegeta," the AI insisted. The Saiyan prince let out a sigh, "OK, here goes, ever since I heard that my home planet was destroyed I always felt… fear," he began. "Fear of what exactly sir?" Royal asked. "Fear to no longer have my father watching over me, fear that I had nobody to care for anymore," Vegeta admitted.<p>

Royal thought momentarily, "Prince Vegeta, permission to speak my mind?" the AI requested. The flame-haired warrior was caught off guard from his AI's request, "Granted," he approved. "Thank you, now regarding these feelings over the loss of your family, they are very understandable from the point of view of a ten year old boy who just lost his home planet," Royal admitted.

"But, from the point of view of a grown man who purges planets for a living, these emotions should not still exist," he concluded.

Vegeta sat speechless at his AI's comments. "So do you know how to fix this?" the Saiyan prince asked after a few minutes of silence. "Yes sir I believe I do, you must embrace your heritage and start acting like a true Saiyan again," Royal declared. "And how would you suggest I do this?" Vegeta inquired, getting more interested. "Well, do you remember when Ghost showed us the map of the galaxy?" Royal asked.

"Yes, what of it?" the Saiyan warrior said impatiently. "Well Ghost did say that some of the planets near the border were still in the process of being purged," the AI recalled. A thought came to Vegeta, "I understand, you think we should invade one of these planets and show Frieza that there's still a threat to him in this galaxy!" the prince yelled with a triumphant laugh.

"Precisely sir," Royal responded calmly. Suddenly a loud banging came from the wall, "Hey! I'm trying to sleep in here!" Nappa shouted from his room. Vegeta hung his head in annoyance and embarrassment before jumping back in his bed and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Raditz and Nappa were woken up by alarms in their scouters that their AIs had chosen to set. A groggy Raditz stumbled out of bed, "Ah good, if I hadn't set off that alarm you might've been asleep for another century," Spectre teased. "You know Spectre I say this a lot but I only do so because I really think it's true, you, are, an asshole," the long-haired Saiyan responded.<p>

The two made their way to the bridge only to find Vegeta already awake and sitting in the captain's chair. "Ghost what's our status?" Vegeta asked. "Well sir we've just reached the border and as you ordered I've set a course for planet Driscalia," the AI responded. Raditz and Nappa heard this and were shocked, "What!?" the two cried in unison.

The Prince of all Saiyans turned to face his comrades. "Good morning you two," he greeted. "What was that Ghost said about going back to Driscalia?" Nappa asked. "Well Nappa, I thought we might need some exercise on our way out of Frieza's territory, it has been a while since we stretched our legs," the Saiyan prince said. "We literally took out an entire planet yesterday," Raditz pointed out.

Vegeta shrugged, "Maybe so but you can never have enough violence as a Saiyan," the prince responded.

"Prince Vegeta, we should be coming out of hyperspace within five minutes," Ghost reported. "Good, alert us when we're about to get out of hyperspace," the flame-haired warrior ordered, "Yes sir," the AI responded.

"So why do you want to go to Driscalia for some exercise? Their strongest fighters were complete pushovers," Nappa said with a laugh. "We're not going for the Driscalians, remember when Frieza said he would be sending a squad to finish purging the planet?" Vegeta asked.

Raditz and Nappa nodded, "Well I thought we might drop in and play hero," the Prince concluded. Nappa chuckled, "That'll be ironic" he joked. "But don't we run the risk of blowing our cover?" Raditz cautioned. "Don't worry Raditz, we'll destroy their ship as soon as we land so they can't contact help," Vegeta assured.

He smirked, "That, along with Frieza Planet No. 79's destruction will give that Arcosian bastard the intended message," the Saiyan prince said evilly.

"Pardon the intrusion gentlemen, but I'd recommend you strap yourselves in to avoid flying out the front viewport," Ghost joked as the ship began to shake slightly. The three Saiyans rushed to their seats as the shaking intensified, luckily they all managed to strap themselves in before they came out of hyperspace. When they did come out of hyperspace, the ship jolted forward attempting to pull the Saiyans out of their seats.

"Well that sucked," Raditz commented as he undid his safety belt and got up. The trio looked out the viewport at the planet below, it looked just as damaged as when they left it. "All right we're just above the Planet Driscalia, any specific landing points Prince Vegeta?" Ghost asked. "Before we take care of that, activate the ship's long range scanners and look for Frieza's squad," the prince ordered.

"Understood sir, scanning now," the AI replied. Several minutes later, Ghost returned with a report. "Sir, I've completed the scan," he began, "And?" Vegeta pondered, "Well sir it appears that this isn't just a squad but an entire platoon, there are ten soldiers in total with power levels ranging from 17-34 thousand," Ghost said slightly dishearteningly. "And what's the highest level?" the prince inquired, "37,000 sir," Nappa's AI replied quickly.

"Take us in for a landing," Vegeta declared after a moment of thought. "Sir I don't think this is a good-" Ghost began before getting cut off, "Ghost, take us in for a landing, that's an order!" the Saiyan prince said sternly. "Yes sir," the navigational AI responded obediently before beginning to calculate the landing process.

"Why does landing take so long in a ship like this?" Raditz mumbled. "Because moron, unlike your space pods landing is more than crashing into the ground," Spectre answered teasingly.

"We're going in for a landing," Ghost reported as the ship began descending.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Frieza's flagship, Dodoria was rushing to see his master. He had important news for Frieza and was racing through everyone in his way. Dodoria was a fat pink alien with a spiky head, pointy ears, and small spikes on both of his forearms. He wore light blue battle armor with light brown accents, his armor was the top half of the basic armor model; he also wore dark blue pants and white boots with similar light brown accents to that of his armor, and a green scouter.<p>

Dodoria was one of Frieza's top henchmen alongside Zarbon, he was more of a brute than the elegant Zarbon for sure.

The fat blob of a man shoved his way through everyone in his path, he reached the door to Frieza's throne room and knocked. "Lord Frieza? I have important news for you," Dodoria declared. "Enter," the voice of Frieza said seconds later. The pink soldier walked through the door into the throne room. The room was immaculate, it had a lovely golden tiled floor, a blue carpet leading to the Arcosian's hovering chair, and a viewport that gave a perfect view of space.

Dodoria approached Frieza's floating throne and bowed, the throne was facing the viewport so Frieza couldn't see him but he didn't want his master to be insulted in any way. "What is so important that you must interrupt me during this long voyage?" the tyrant asked in an angry tone as his chair began lowering to the ground and turning so he could face his henchman.

"I'm deeply sorry Lord Frieza, but I thought this required your attention," the obese commander apologized. "Get to it Dodoria, I'm beginning to grow impatient," Frieza said with a threatening look on his face. Dodoria gasped and quickly got to his report, "Yes sir, umm, well I tried to contact Vegeta and his squad as you ordered," the pink commander began nervously.

"But to my surprise there was no answer, assuming that those filthy monkeys forgot about my report, I tried to contact Cui instead to see where they were, but there was no response from him either," he continued. "Let me stop you there Dodoria," Frieza cut off, putting a hand up to imply that Dodoria should stop talking. "So what you're telling me is that nobody on Frieza Planet No. 79 is responding? This is most troubling," the Arcosian tyrant admitted.

After a minute of thought, Frieza came to a decision. "Dodoria, you're to take a squad of your best men and investigate Frieza Planet No. 79, report back to me if you find anything," he ordered. "Yes my lord!" the fat Commander replied with a salute before rushing out the door to assemble his squad.

* * *

><p>It had taken roughly ten minutes to land on Driscalia, the Saiyan squad exited Cui's flagship and looked around them. Driscalia was a desert world covered almost entirely in red sand, the planet's sun was as close as it possibly could be without making the world uninhabitable; making the planet incredibly hot.<p>

The Saiyans had landed roughly fifty meters away from the enemy squad's ship. Vegeta turned on his scouter and scanned the ship, "Hmm, looks like one of the soldiers is in the ship," he noted. "Nappa you know what to do," the Saiyan prince said with a smirk. Nappa grinned as he charged up his energy, he stuck his index and middle finger in the air **"Volcano Explosion**!**" **he shouted as the entire area around the ship erupted.

When the smoke cleared, all that remained were several burnt pieces of metal lying in the sand. "Destructive," Raditz complimented as he looked at his comrade's handiwork, "I try," he said with a bow. The long-haired Saiyan chuckled, "I bet you won't be able to take out those soldiers without accidently killing any of the Driscalians," he challenged. "What if I can?" the former General boasted, "Then I'd give you one of the old comic books I found in my space pod," Raditz offered.

Nappa's face lit up, "Which one exactly?" he inquired, "Wrath of the Super Saiyan," the low class replied. "Deal," Nappa agreed before shaking Raditz's hand.

"What are you two, children? We're on a mission here!" Vegeta shouted. "Sorry sir," the two said together before walking over to the prince's side. "Good, now while you two idiots were making bets, I was scanning for the enemy platoon," the flame-haired warrior reported. "It seems that the nine soldiers split into three squads of three men each," the Saiyan prince began.

"A squad for each of us then? Convenient," Raditz noted. Vegeta was still watching his scouter, "Alright I think we have a plan, the squad to the west appears to be the weakest with its highest level being 24,000, Raditz you'll be taking that squad out so get going," he decided. "Naturally," the low class Saiyan grumbled before taking off to pursue his targets. "Nappa the squad to the east is yours, its highest level is 35,000" the Saiyan prince explained, "Cool, and what about your squad?" the bald Saiyan asked curiously.

Vegeta smiled, "My squad is the strongest of the three with the Lieutenant possessing a power level of 37,000" he boasted. Nappa chuckled at his leader's arrogance, "Good luck Vegeta," he offered. The Saiyan Prince turned and smirked, "Same to you Nappa," he replied before the two flew off in separate directions.

* * *

><p>Raditz had been flying for five minutes in search of his designated squad.<p>

_According to my scouter I should be arriving any second now,_ he thought. Suddenly, the long-haired Saiyan heard a loud scream. He looked down and saw three of Frieza's soldiers, two of them looked like humanoids and were harassing some of the Driscalians, while the third was a yellow being that shared a similar race to that Appule fellow Raditz had met and was standing on a rock behind the other two laughing.

The Driscalians were a purple skinned reptilian race that inhabited the planet Driscalia. They had scaly purple skin, bloodshot red eyes with yellow pupils, long purple tails, and large scales that covered their forearms and the tops of their heads. The scales on the top of their heads were different between every Driscalian, whether the difference be major or minor, each Driscalian was different.

The ones being harassed in front of Raditz also had red markings, which the Saiyan could only assume linked them to a certain tribe. They wore primitive clothing that showed off how low-tech their species was.

"Looks like someone needs to be taught some manners," Raditz said with a smirk before leaping into action. He snap vanished behind the laughing soldier and buried his fist deep inside the man's lower back, causing him to squeal in pain. His two comrades turned to see what the commotion was about only to see the yellow alien in an uncomfortable position.

Before the alien could warn the other two about what was behind him, Raditz quickly charged energy into the hand that was piercing the soldier's back and released it, disintegrating him. One of the soldiers panicked and rushed into the group of Driscalians, when he emerged, he was holding a small reptilian baby in one hand and aiming an arm cannon at it with the other!

Faster than the soldier could blink, Raditz rushed at him and landed a strong kick to his groin, causing him to drop the small baby which the Saiyan caught with an outstretched arm. He then snap-vanished to the soldier's left and delivered an elbow to his right temple, launching him into the ground next to his bewildered comrade.

The long-haired warrior lightly tossed the baby to an awaiting Driscalian woman before turning to face the duo. "You two look rather beaten up," Raditz mocked, the soldier who had witnessed the Saiyan injure his comrade growled, "We won't let you make fools of us!" he cried. Raditz smiled, "It's a bit late for that," he jeered.

The soldier that had received the elbow to the head stood up and rubbed his temple in pain, "You're gonna pay for this," he threatened. Raditz burst out laughing, "Well if you want me, then you're going to have to come catch me," he said before taking to the sky. "Let's get that bastard!" one of the soldiers yelled before the two took off in pursuit of the long-haired Saiyan.

Raditz had flown high enough so that the soldiers couldn't see him and stopped. He turned on his scouter and observed the two humanoids flying up to him, they were flying a fair distance apart, likely to ambush him from two sides. As soon as the soldiers were in view, Raditz aimed both of his hands in the direction of the two men. "Heh for fools like you there is only death, **Double Sunday!"** the Saiyan warrior shouted as he fired two beams of purple energy at the incoming soldiers.

"NOOO!" the two shouted as the beams swallowed up and vaporized them. Raditz grinned, "I'd say that was a job well done," he said proudly, "You killed the weakest squad on-planet, my god why aren't you an Elite yet?" Spectre teased sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Nappa stared down the three soldiers in his way. When the large Saiyan had arrived, the group had been mercilessly beating a bound Driscalian presumably for interrogation purposes.<p>

The lead soldier was a red-skinned Brench with light blue spiky hair, and white armor with dark blue accents; the rest were simply humanoid grunts. The Brench exited the group, "Look what we have here boys, a monkey out of his cage," he said with a smile. Nappa growled and charged at the red skinned leader, he threw a punch at his head but before it hit, the Brench had disappeared.

Suddenly the former general felt a sharp pain to his back. The lead soldier chuckled, "We may not be as strong as you monkey but we're sure as hell faster," he mocked before snap-vanishing back to his two comrades.

"What do you say we speed it up a bit lads?" the Brench suggested, gaining a nod from both of his subordinates. Before Nappa could even consider some sort of defense, the three soldiers were in front of him delivering punches faster than he could blink. Although not as fast as their Brench leader, the two humanoids were holding their own in terms of speed.

Unlike any other opponent the bald Saiyan had faced within the last two months, Nappa felt every punch that he received which was surprising to him.

"ARRG!" The bald warrior yelled as he released a small burst of energy around him, knocking back his three attackers. He briefly considered using his Volcano Explosion technique, but then recalled Raditz's stupid bet, "_I bet you won't be able to take out those soldiers without accidentally killing any of the Driscalians" _the low class Saiyan's voice echoed in his mind.

Suddenly the two humanoids snap-vanished behind Nappa, attempting to flank the former general. Before they had a chance to converge on him, the burly Saiyan charged energy into his fist and punched the ground, causing the ground under all three soldiers to explode and launching them into the air and onto their backs.

Nappa seized the opportunity and rushed the Brench, he stomped on the man's chest, causing the red-skinned leader to wince in pain before his life faded away. The Saiyan continued the carnage by firing two quick energy blasts at the two remaining soldiers, turning them to ash.

Nappa breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't expected that fight to be so close. He then recalled the technique he had used to win the fight. "That exploding punch thing was pretty cool, I think I'll call it my Mine Punch," he considered. "All hail Nappa, Lord of Attack names," Ghost teased. Nappa chose to simply ignore his AI.

Remembering the Driscalian who had been getting beaten, the large Saiyan marched into the small tent that the soldiers had put up. Inside he found a large wooden pole that seemed to be supporting the tent. The Driscalian was on his knees with his head hung low (likely in pain) and his arms behind his back, bound to the pole by cuffs.

The former General walked up behind the Driscalian and inspected the cuffs. He then flicked a tiny spark of energy at the cuffs, just enough not to burn the man's hands but just enough to destroy the cuffs at the same time. The reptilian captive threw off the destroyed cuffs and got up slowly. As soon as he caught a glance at the monkey tailed warrior, he backed up against the wall in fear, remembering what this man and his allies had done to his home planet.

"Oh relax scales, I just saved you from those morons," Nappa said, gesturing to the corpse and piles of ash that were the man's captors. The lizard-like man looked at his captors' remains, he seemed to lower his guard. "Sorry friend, it's hard to forget what you did to us," the Driscalian admitted in his deep voice.

The purple man approached Nappa and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you had a change of heart, now I must leave for my home if it still stands, I wish you good luck warrior," the Driscalian concluded with a thankful bow before leaving the tent and running off into the desert.

"Aww, what's this? Nappa has a heart?" Ghost asked in a mocking tone. "Shut up Ghost," The large Saiyan grumbled before turning on his scouter and flying in Vegeta's direction.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta had taken a more direct approach to killing the strongest of the three squads.<p>

As soon as he identified the squad's lieutenant via scouter, he rushed in at top speed and elbowed the man in the face, sending him flying. One of the two soldiers charged at Vegeta but he ended him with a simple energy blast to the head. The other attempted to punch the prince but he simply swatted the punch away with his left hand, and delivered a punch of his own to the man's stomach with his right.

Vegeta watched as blood spilled from the wound in the man's stomach, getting onto his white gloves. Rather than obliterate him then and there, the prince withdrew his fist from the soldier's wound and lightly tapped him on the chest, knocking him over and leaving him to bleed to death.

The flame-haired warrior approached the lieutenant, he was brushing himself off from the attack. "Did I leave a scar?" Vegeta asked mockingly, the man turned to face him.

The lieutenant was part of a rare alien race that served under Frieza, the tyrant had destroyed this race's planet, but kept some as "trophies." Over time, the aliens forgot what their true heritage was, due to this, Frieza's men began simply referring to them as "Mutants." The most notable of these was Frieza's top general, Zarbon.

The lieutenant had extremely light blue skin with a perfect complexion and dark blue spiky hair. He wore white colored armor with silver accents, a black jumpsuit similar to the one Vegeta wore, and black wristbands and leg bands; He had also been wearing a red scouter but it was cracked when Vegeta initially attacked him.

The Mutant looked at the monkey prince with disgust, "You dare mock my appearance," he sneered. "I dare," the flame-haired warrior challenged. The lieutenant lunged at Vegeta, throwing a volley of punches. The Saiyan prince blocked every punch and countered with a hard kick to the man's chest, knocking him back.

Suddenly the lieutenant took off into the sky, raining energy blasts down on Vegeta. The prince deflected most of the blasts and followed the Mutant into the air.

"Get back you damn ape!" the lieutenant yelled as he fired a large beam of energy at Vegeta. The Saiyan managed to dodge by snap-vanishing behind the Mutant. He put both of his fists together and smashed the lieutenant on the head, sending the blue skinned alien crashing into the ground hard.

Vegeta descended slowly, he watched the Mutant get up from the crater he had created in his landing. "You can't beat me fool," the Saiyan said. To Vegeta's surprise, when the lieutenant emerged from the crater he was… chuckling? "That's where you're wrong monkey," he corrected. "I don't know if you knew this, but one of my race's significant traits is our ability to transform," the Mutant revealed.

"When we transform our power increases greatly, and with said power, I will crush you," he threatened. Vegeta smirked, "Alright transform then, show me your pathetic 'true power' so I can reveal to you how worthless it is," the prince retorted.

The Mutant smiled, "It's your death wish," he said as he began charging. After a minute of charging, the lieutenant began to change.

His body began to swell, his muscles bulged, and he became bulkier, but the biggest change, was to his face. His head had expanded slightly, destroying the scouter on his left ear and changing his features. His eyes grew and his pupils dilated, making him appear more sinister. The Mutant's mouth had stretched across his hideous face and had several large, sharp teeth that looked like they could chew through steel.

Vegeta eyed the monster before him and laughed, "All I see is that the form made you uglier, I didn't even think that was possible," he mocked. At that moment, the flame-haired warrior's scouter beeped. "Umm sir, I think allowing him to transform may have been a grave mistake," the prince's AI mumbled. "And why's that Royal?" Vegeta inquired, "Because the transformation boosted his power level to 50,000!" the AI replied.

Vegeta quickly checked his scouter to see if Royal was telling the truth, and was shocked to discover that he was. The beast in front of the prince had a wicked grin on his face. Before Vegeta could react, the lieutenant rushed at him and delivered a hard punch to his right rib, sending him flying several meters away to land on his stomach.

The monster's speed surprised the Saiyan prince. The lieutenant leaped into the air and attempted to crush Vegeta. Just before the prince got smashed however, he managed to snap-vanish behind the beast and deliver an elbow to its neck.

The flame-haired warrior was shocked to discover that the Mutant didn't even flinch from the attack! The lieutenant let out a hearty laugh before turning around, grabbing Vegeta by the head, and smashing him into the ground. He followed up the brutal assault by picking up the injured prince and throwing him across the sandy plains. Just as Vegeta thought he was going to land on the sand peacefully, the lieutenant snap-vanished into his path and stuck his arm out.

Unable to prevent it, the Saiyan was forced to watch as he crashed head first into the burly arm and ended up on the ground again. The prince looked up through his cracked scouter and waited for the beast to finish him.

The Mutant began laughing, "What's this? The monkey Prince defeated?" he mocked. **"Bomber DX"** a voice shouted suddenly as a large explosive ball collided with the lieutenant, launching him away from Vegeta.

Nappa landed right in front of the injured Saiyan. "Nobody defeats the prince," he said sternly before charging at the Mutant. He attacked the lieutenant with a barrage of punches and kicks, the former general noticed that his surprise attack had caught him off guard, giving him this advantage.

After several minutes of Nappa beating on the lieutenant, he finally regained his composure. The Mutant began with a hard head-butt to the burly Saiyan's skull, causing him to stagger back. He followed it up with a hard punch to the former general's chest, due to the unexpected amount of damage Nappa had taken during his first encounter, the punch hurt much more than he thought it would.

The lieutenant decided to end it as he snap-vanished slightly above the Saiyan and delivered a hard punch to his forehead, knocking him out.

The Mutant looked at the fallen former general, "I'll deal with you soon, but first…" he said as he approached Vegeta's injured form. He charged a small energy blast in his right hand, "Nighty night sweet prince," the Lieutenant almost whispered.

Suddenly, the blue skinned monster received a hard kick to the face, launching him once again, away from Vegeta. "Hey ugly," a voice said mockingly. The Mutant turned to see a long-haired man with a monkey tail. "ARR, what is it with you Saiyans and interrupting me when I'm about to kill your leader!?" he shouted.

"It just isn't preferable," Raditz replied as he launched himself at the lieutenant. He started with several punches to the Mutant's head before kneeing him in the spot where Nappa cracked his armor, causing him to step back in pain. He furiously swiped at the low class Saiyan but to no avail as Raditz snap-vanished to the monster's right and round house kicked his right leg, causing him to topple over.

Despite the Mutant's strength over him, Raditz had not underestimated him as Vegeta had, and he hadn't been previously damaged like Nappa had been. This was what gave him a chance.

The long-haired warrior fired several small energy blasts at the Mutant's face before taking off into the purple sky. The enraged lieutenant followed the Saiyan into the air, rather than attack Raditz directly he flew higher and higher, by the time he stopped, his opponent was a mere speck.

The monster let out a roar before charging at the Saiyan warrior like some kind of meteor. Raditz managed to avoid the sloppy attack by simply jumping out of the way, he watched as the lieutenant crashed into the ground, causing the sand to blow into air around him. Seeing it as his opportunity to strike, Raditz flew in the opposite direction and circled back, planning to catch the Mutant by surprise.

As the Saiyan was midway to his target, he turned on his scouter so that he could know just when to punch. He was approaching the dust cloud fast, he prepared to attack, knowing that this might do it. Raditz entered the dust cloud, as soon as his scouter told him he was close enough he threw the punch.

_BANG!_

The Saiyan didn't know if that sound indicated his success. One thing that was for sure, whatever the long-haired warrior had hit, it hadn't budged at all. At that moment the dust cloud began to clear, and when it did, it revealed that the lieutenant had managed to pull up his left arm to block the attack.

The Mutant chuckled before counterattacking with a strong punch to Raditz's chest, sending him flying across the sand dunes.

The Saiyan warrior managed to flip himself midair. He then punched his left fist into the sand below, slowing him down enough to plant his feet back on the ground, bringing him to a complete halt.

The long-haired Saiyan had a plan, he raised his right arm into the air, and began gathering energy into his hand. This was his last chance of victory, if this attack failed, he wouldn't just be letting himself down, but letting his squad down. The lieutenant charged at him with extreme rage, he fired a fairly large yellow energy beam from his mouth.

"_It's now or never" _he thought to himself. **"Full Power! Double Sunday!" **Raditz shouted as he fired a giant beam of pure white with purple lightning sparking around it. The attack tore through the Lieutenant's mouth beam. The Mutant was forced to hold the huge beam back with both arms, he realized however that he was slowly being pushed back.

"No! NO! NOOOO!" the monster cried as the powerful attack broke through his defenses and engulfed him. There was a huge explosion as the lieutenant was killed, creating another huge dust cloud.

Raditz breathed a sigh of relief, he couldn't believe he could do that. Saving it for later on, the Saiyan warrior returned to his comrades to get them help.

* * *

><p>When Raditz had arrived at his allies' location, he had found a group of Driscalians carrying them. When he asked what was going on, the leader replied that they were eternally grateful for what they had done and they planned on taking his injured comrades for healing.<p>

Raditz hesitantly agreed and followed the reptilian aliens to their huts. There, they fed Vegeta and Nappa some sort of "magical fruit" that healed their wounds.

The Driscalians then threw a parade in the Saiyan's honor. The trio were standing before what they assumed to be the King. "Warriors, while we were originally frightened of you because of your original attack on our planet-" the King began. "You've more the made up for it by returning to aid us against the second wave of invaders," he finished.

The Saiyan squad shook hands with the King, Queen, and several nobles. The King put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "We wish you good luck my friends, may the God of Fortune smile upon you," he said respectfully.

"Umm… thanks?" the Saiyan prince replied.

* * *

><p>After the parade, the three Saiyans boarded Cui's flagship once again. As soon as they were all onboard, Vegeta suddenly said "Nappa, there is something to be done," Nappa nodded and walked over to a corner of the ship along with the prince.<p>

The former general stood to Vegeta's left and had an obedient expression on his face. "AIs out!" the prince ordered, the holograms of Spectre, Ghost, and Royal appeared to the prince's right. "Raditz, step forward," Vegeta commanded, the long-haired Saiyan was confused by all this but complied by stepping towards him.

"Kneel," the flame-haired warrior ordered, Raditz obeyed as he had before. Vegeta cleared his throat and began talking, "Low Class Saiyan Raditz, today you proved that you are not deserving of the name weakling," he began. "You showed us that you are as good of a warrior and as intelligent as myself or Nappa. You have your father's wit, strength, and potential, I'm sure that he would be proud if he saw you today," Vegeta continued.

"As I said, you are an equal warrior to myself or Nappa, meaning that you deserve the rank of an Elite, rise Elite Saiyan Raditz," the prince concluded. Nappa saluted and the AI clapped as Raditz rose from his kneeled position and bowed to Vegeta, "Thank you your Majesty, it is an honor," He said thankfully.

Suddenly an image came to the long haired warrior's mind, his younger brother. "If I may Prince Vegeta, I'd like to propose something," he requested. "Anything, Elite," was the flame-haired warrior's response. Raditz smiled at his new title before making his statement, "Well sir, I recently had a nightmare that reminded me of my younger brother's existence, I'm almost certain he is still alive and I know where to find him," he stated.

His two comrades gasped, "Another Saiyan alive!? That would be incredible," Vegeta said excitedly. He ran onto the bridge, "Come on, we have no time to lose," he ordered, the other two quickly followed suit. As soon as they entered the bridge Ghost transferred to the ship once again, "Name the planet Raditz," Nappa's AI said cheerfully. "The Planet Earth," he responded.

After several minutes of searching, the AI returned with a report "Planet Earth, part of the Sol system, in this ship should take us about three months to get there," Ghost read. "Three months!" the Saiyans yelled, "Hey be grateful, if we were taking your pods it would take a full year," the AI countered.

Vegeta sighed, "Set the course then," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Three boring months later, the Saiyan squad arrived at the Sol system and Planet Earth. The trio looked out the viewport at Earth, "This better be worth it," Nappa grumbled. "It will be," Vegeta replied as he went back to the bridge. Raditz looked down at the blue planet, "Prepare yourself Kakarot."<p>

* * *

><p>[AN] And that was the fourth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. Next chapter the squad goes to Earth. Now for the QotC (Question of the Chapter) I'm gonna spoil a tiny detail of the next chapter. The Saiyans split up to search the planet for Kakarot, I want you guys to speculate who you think each Saiyan is going to find.

Now onto the insane review responses for this chapter.

Review (Ch. 3): Wahh f*** my English skills X'D  
>let me write it so: I love it that he isn't stupid nor an idiot.<br>In some fanfics he was always stupid and such, sometimes I wondered why he even was in the fanfic. Whatever back to the chapter, YAY. I loved it. It even had fanservice, nude Raditz in the tank, yes if you're in a tank then nude! And then even fighting, nice. I liked how all finished their "jobs" and the teasing between Nappa and Vegeta, always had to laugh a bit. Omg Cui your ship, damnn. Even a little past scene from them, that Vegeta vowed to train Raditz, this was nice to know and kinda cute. Now to Vegeta's tear and feelings, I really hope he isn't a total traumatized person under Frieza's rule. For me he was always a tough, heartless guy who loved his job but hated Frieza. I just hope he doesn't get every time an emotional crisis. And to Goku will appear next, nice... i wonder what he did and Piccolo...probably trained more to kill Goku except something happened between them that they're now allies, well we will see.  
>All in all, nice with great details can't wait for the next chapter.<p>

-Jafrar

Response: Oh, I'm happy to hear that you appreciate Nappa not being an idiot. I'm really happy that you enjoyed the last chapter, and as for Piccolo well… you'll see eventually. ;)

Review (Ch. 3): Sorry I missed out on Chapter 2, but I like what you're doing with this story. Raditz gets mutual treatment with Vegeta and Nappa. I wonder where the Saiyans will go next. Will it be Earth? Will they meet Goku? There's so many questions and that's why I can't wait for the next chapter!

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: No problem, nice to have you back Sinister. I'm pleased that you approve of the Vegeta and Nappa treating Raditz as an equal thing. Have an awesome day :)

Review (Ch. 3): Great chapter and great story! I really like the setting and where you're going with it (green with 2 antennae...lol). Keep up the awesome work! As for my favorite AI, it's hard to say. I think Spectre is the chilliest, but Ghost has his moments. Vegeta's my favorite character, and his AI is fitting for sure, but Royal seems a tad underwhelming. But, we haven't heard the conversation between him and Vegeta yet, so I'll reserve judgment on that for next time!

-Anon

Response: Congrats on being one of two people to attempt to answer the first QotC LOL. Other than that, I'm really happy that you like the story, have a great day. :)

Review (Ch. 3): Well good chapter  
>though I wonder if the Z fighters will be here and if they will be where they'll be matching up. Update soon<p>

-Anonymous

Response: Well thanks for the feedback. But just so you know I try to update ASAP on the date I specify at the end of each chapter.

So these last two are people that left a review on multiple chapters so I'm gonna respond to every chapter's review at the same time.

Review (Ch. 1): Great start! Figures Cui would attack a Saiyan's pride to goad him into a fight. And of course he would go after the one who he considered the weakest to put the odds in his favor. Looking forward to reading the next chapter!

(Ch. 2): Vegeta stepping in to help Raditz. Didn't see that coming. So the rebellion begins...Nice work!

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: Hey Daughterofrisingson, I see you got around to my story. I'm glad you're liking it and I hope chapter's three and onward don't disappoint you. Have an awesome day. :D

Review (Ch. 1): Interesting; I am a huge Raditz fan, so I can't wait to see how you develop him in this story. Don't let him remain a doormat; everyone in his immediate family besides his mother achieved SSJ so he definitely has the potential. Also please be brave enough to change the canon pairings.

(Ch. 2): I really like the addition of the AIs. They add extra room for original story lines.

(Ch. 3): I think I would have to see more of the AIs before I decide whether or not I prefer one of them above the others.  
>If you decide to bring Raditz and the others to Earth and eventually decide to pair some of them up please, please, please continue being original and taking paths that others haven't. In the vast majority of stories where Raditz survives he is almost always eventually paired up with Launch and Vegeta (if he is alive in that particular story) is almost guaranteed to be paired up with Bulma. Please change toys trend which we readers have read a thousand times! I know I exaggerate but it's nice to read such an original story as yours and it would be awesome if you don't use overdone clichés. It would be nice to see how Vegeta would love and be whipped (in the figurative sense) by both nice and aggressive Launch if she was his wife. Or what an awesome couple Raditz and Bulma would make (unless you decide to keep her with Yamcha which is something else not a lot of authors do). As far as females go there are also Melee, Annin, Mai(pilaf's female minion), who are also awesome choices but are never used (except Annin in 'Blood of the Saiyans' by 'Historian of the Kais' which is a story I think you would enjoy if you haven't come across it yet).<p>

-Trebeh

Response: Wow that third chapter review is huge. Well I'm ecstatic that you like my story that much and I hope I won't disappoint you with future chapters. As for pairings, I'll admit I've got a few things in mind, some of which you won't see for a while. But I guess you'll have to wait and see. Have a great day. :)

And that's it, once again I deeply apologize for the slight lateness of this chapter. The next one should be out by next Tuesday (or January 13th 2015) Anyways guys this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion and New Fighters

[A/N] Hey guys, SilverSaiyan44 back with the fifth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans! You guys made some pretty interesting guesses to who you thought the squad would find. I'm looking forward to showing you what I have in store for the Z fighters.

Now regarding this chapter's release, I know I originally said it would be out on the 8th but then changed it to the 13th. Those of you who have followed this story (which I highly suggest doing) got a PM from me regarding the lateness of this chapter. So I'd like to apologize for updating late two chapters in a row but I promise chapter six will be out ASAP.

Also I just wanted to clarify something. Yes, everything from the original Dragon Ball happened in this story's timeline. Goku hit his head, forgot who he was, married Chi chi and had Gohan. BUT, you may notice one small change to the canon if you pay attention. ;) And as usual review responses at the end of the chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Reunion and New Fighters<p>

As Cui's flagship slowly touched down on Earth, the three Saiyans looked out the viewport and noticed how… alive the place was.

The squad exited the ship and took in their surroundings. They had landed in a lush, green field. The birds were chirping, there was a nice breeze, basically the opposite of the condition the Saiyans had expected the planet to be in.

"What the hell?" Raditz blurted out. "It looks like your little brother didn't complete his mission," Nappa added in an amused tone. "That may be a good thing in this situation," Vegeta said, causing his two comrades to look at him with puzzled expressions on their faces. The Saiyan royal groaned, "Think about it, if this planet has some half decent fighters, then we can begin building our army to challenge Frieza," he explained.

The two smiled in agreement. "Anyways we can worry about that later, right now our top priority is finding Kakarot, Scouters on!" The prince commanded. "Yes sir!" Raditz and Nappa replied as they activated their scouters and began scanning the planet.

"Look for the highest power level, if Kakarot isn't a complete disgrace to us then it should be him," Vegeta ordered. Several minutes later, each of the Saiyans had results. "I've got one at 15,800" Raditz stated, "I found one at 12,000" Nappa said, "And I've located one at 10,000" Vegeta concluded.

Planet Vegeta's former heir to the throne thought of the different levels he and his comrades had found. "I'm stumped on this matter, what do you think Royal?" Vegeta inquired. Royal activated and gave his opinion, "Well sir, I believe that Elite Saiyan Raditz should pursue the highest power level," the AI began. "The reason, is if it is Kakarot, I believe he will respond better to his violent brother rather than two violent strangers," he concluded.

"Fair point, you heard him Raditz, get going," the prince ordered. "Yes sir!" the newly appointed elite replied with a salute before taking off to find his brother.

"All right, that's that sorted, what about me Royal?" Vegeta asked, showing his trust in his AI's opinion by repeatedly asking him to make executive decisions. "Well your highness, I believe you would be most suited to deal with the weakest fighter due to your love of toying with your opponents," the elegant AI pointed out.

The Saiyan prince smirked, "You know me too well," he admired. Vegeta looked to his large royal guard, "I guess that leaves the middle one for you Nappa," he said. The former general shrugged, "As long as I get to send some idiots to hell I really don't care," he admitted. The smirk on the flame-haired warrior's face lessened slightly, "Nappa, about that, for this mission I'm ordering you not to destroy anything, the reason for this is that Kakarot and these Earthlings may not appreciate you blowing up buildings," he explained.

The large warrior bowed, "Understood my prince, don't destroy anything or anyone to get on Kakarot's good side," Nappa responded obediently. Vegeta was suspicious of his comrade's quick acceptance to the order, until he realized what Nappa had up his sleeve.

"Nappa!" he called. The bald Saiyan turned, "Yes sir?" He replied innocently. Vegeta held out his hand, "Give me the Saibamen canister," the prince ordered. Nappa chuckled as he loosened his tail from his waist and pulled the canister out, he then tossed it to the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta caught the canister and examined it. "Ten left hmm," he noted, quickly counting the seeds in the canister.

"Alright Nappa, get to your mission," the squad leader commanded. The former general saluted before taking off. The royal elite grinned at his squad member's obedience before racing off to find his own fighter.

* * *

><p>Vegeta had been searching for only two minutes or so before Royal began talking to him. "Umm, Prince Vegeta?" the AI called, "What is it Royal," he responded casually. "Well sir, I know I had never brought this matter to light during our three month journey, but I'd just like to apologize for suggesting that you and the team return to Planet Driscalia," the AI said apologetically.<p>

The Saiyan prince grunted, "Don't apologize Royal, it was a good decision," he praised. "But sir, you and General Nappa were seriously injured and Elite Saiyan Raditz could have been killed," Royal argued.

"Maybe so, but you must remember Royal, first of all we Saiyans only become stronger when faced with near-death situations," Vegeta began. "Second of all, the original reason we returned to the planet in the first place was for me to embrace my heritage and feel like a true Saiyan once again, and I got that. I felt like a true Saiyan, facing unlikely odds, dealing with a threat we know almost nothing about, and facing defeat for the first time in months," the elite warrior continued.

"Also my technological friend, don't forget that if we hadn't returned to planet Driscalia, Raditz would never have proven himself to me and would still be third class trash," Vegeta finished. Royal took a minute to soak in all of the good points Planet Vegeta's former heir had given him, "I suppose you're right your Highness," the AI admitted.

After several more minutes of flying, Royal reported that "The power level we seek is approaching fast Prince Vegeta." At that moment a small white ball whizzed past Vegeta's ear. "What the hell!?" the Saiyan prince snapped. "It appears the fighter we seek is below sir," Vegeta's AI mentioned. The elite warrior growled and slowly lowered himself below the clouds.

He saw a large stadium just under. "Maybe this is where they fight for entertainment," the Saiyan mused as he approached it.

Vegeta looked down at the stadium curiously. He saw that there were white lines in a diamond shape, four plates on the ground positioned in a square formation, a grassy field, and a circle several meters away from the corner plate.

He also noticed that there were a lot of people on the field and several of them were standing on or next to the four plates, there was a large audience as well watching… whatever this was. "What is this Royal?" the Saiyan prince inquired. "Well sir, if my research on this planet was accurate, I believe this is a sport called baseball," the AI responded.

The information intrigued the elite warrior, but he still thought of the mission as a priority, "Any lead on our target?" he asked. "Yes sir, our target is somewhere in this stadium, I can do a full scan of the area," Royal reported. Vegeta nodded, "While you're doing that I'm going to try and figure out what the hell this game is," he stated.

The warrior prince watched the game below him. A dark skinned human in a red uniform stood in the circle and held a small white ball similar to the one that had almost nailed Vegeta in the face. Across from him on the corner plate was another man in a yellow uniform holding some sort of wooden stick.

Suddenly the human with the ball let out a grunt as he threw the small white object as hard as he could. The man with the stick swiftly hit the ball, sending it to the grassy area of the stadium. As soon as the ball was hit, everyone began moving. All the players in red ran after the ball while the man in yellow who had hit the ball dropped the stick and began running the bases. He passed the first base no problem but as he approached the second, the man standing next to the base caught the white ball that had been thrown by one of his teammates and put his foot on the base.

"YOU'RE OUT!" a man shouted, causing the man who had been running to return to his team with a glum look on his face. "Hmm, it's a bit like Saiyaball, but with less broken limbs," Vegeta said with a smile.

"Prince Vegeta, I've located our target," Royal reported. "Good, where is he," the flame-haired Saiyan asked.

"Well sir, I believe he is in the 'Taitans' team cage," the AI responded as he tried to pronounce the odd team name. "Interesting, so how do you suggest I attack?" Vegeta pondered. "Well your highness, if what I eavesdropped from the coach is correct, then the fighter we seek is a man named Yamcha, and he is next up to bat," Royal suggested.

A devilish grin formed on the prince's face. "Really? Why don't we have a bit of fun with him," the royal Saiyan snickered as he lowered himself to the ground outside of the stadium.

* * *

><p>Yamcha was fast asleep. He'd grown so tired of watching his team get destroyed that he had decided to doze off.<p>

Yamcha was an average sized human male with a fairly built body. He had long hair that went down to his upper back, and three scars on his face, one under his right eye, and two more on his left cheek crossed into an X. He wore the uniform of the Taitans, it had a yellow color, the team name on the front, red and green stripes on the ends of the sleeves, and red shoes. He also had a yellow and green baseball cap with a red T on the front, currently covering his eyes and masking the fact that he was sleeping.

Yamcha was a professional baseball player… but he hated it. He found the sport boring and would much rather be training to fight in tournaments or even to defend the Earth. The scar-faced man loathed playing baseball as much as an average Joe loathed a 5-9 office job.

He would quit his job, but he needed to keep his girlfriend Bulma happy. Even though she was the rich heiress of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs insisted that her boyfriend be "responsible." Someone who could gain income even if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Despite his hatred of baseball, Yamcha was good at it. If it weren't for him, the Taitans would have lost almost every game they competed in. Due to this, the fighter was paid fairly well which was another thing that kept him from quitting.

Suddenly, Yamcha felt himself being shaken awake. "Come on Yamcha you have to wake up," a familiar voice pleaded. The groggy fighter lifted up the hat from his eyes, only to see his lifelong best friend Puar. Puar was a small dark blue and yellow cat, she had a high voice, a fluffy tail, and a face that any little girl would die for.

The two had known each other for years, even before Yamcha became a bandit. Puar had the ability to shape-shift into almost anything which had helped Yamcha out on many occasions.

"Yamcha hurry, you're up to bat," the small cat said in a concerned tone. The long-haired fighter groaned as he pulled himself up. "Thanks Puar," he murmured, patting the floating cat on the head before grabbing a bat and walking into the field.

"_Oh look ladies and gentlemen! Here comes the slugger Yamcha! Ready to pull the Taitans back into the game!"_ The announcer yelled in excitement. Yamcha rolled his eyes at the nickname he'd been given. The fighter walked up to the plate and waited. He knew exactly how this was going to play out, the pitcher would throw the ball as hard as he could, Yamcha would tap it, launching it out of the arena, and the crowd would react as if they'd never watched baseball.

The former bandit held the bat in a ready position. _"Let's get this over with," _he thought to himself. The pitcher winded up a throw, when suddenly, "KREEE!" Everyone turned to see the source of the screech. Yamcha looked up and saw five silhouettes standing on the edge of the stadium.

The beings jumped down from the top of the stadium, into everyone's view. They were small green creatures with piercing red eyes, pointy ears, and sharp claws on their hands and feet.

Upon seeing the little green men, all the players, staff, and anyone else that was on the field fled in terror. They desperately climbed over the boundaries into the area where the crowd was sitting, leaving the field empty apart from the five green monsters, and Yamcha.

The long-haired fighter couldn't contain his joy. Finally, he could fight to defend innocents rather than play a sport he hated to entertain them. Yamcha focused and sensed their energy, a grin lit his face. "Pretty low power but I guess they make up for it in numbers," he said cockily. One of the creatures lunged at Yamcha, the former bandit reacted fast, using his baseball bat to strike the green monster's head, sending him flying into a wall and knocking him out.

"Don't get too hasty," Yamcha mocked. Another of the short animals attacked the long haired-fighter. It threw a punch which Yamcha easily blocked with his right arm, the scar-faced man followed up the block with a strong kick to the creature's chin, sending it into the air. He smiled and fired a small energy blast from his left hand, burning a hole in the green alien's chest.

The remaining three began rushing at Yamcha. Suddenly, the baseball player heard a cry from his right. He turned and saw the monster he thought he had knocked out jumping at him!

The scar-faced warrior quickly held his baseball bat in front of him defensively, the small creature collided with the bat and latched onto it. A wicked smile formed on the alien's face as it to be preparing for something. Yamcha was bewildered as he watched the plant-like being cling to his bat like its life depended on it.

"_What's it doing?" _he thought to himself. At that moment, Yamcha sensed a power growing within the monster, almost as if it were about to burst! "He's gonna blow!" the long-haired fighter shouted as he flung the baseball bat with the alien still attached at the three others approaching.

The bat conked one of the creatures on the head just before the one attached exploded, destroying all four of them at once.

The crowd cheered for the scar-faced fighter's victory, _"Man that was quite the show! The 'slugger Yamcha,' what we should really be calling him is the Fighter Yamcha!" _the announcer shrieked in joy. "I'm alright with that," Yamcha replied, approving of his new title.

"Yamcha!" Puar cried as she flew out of the Taitans team cage and hugged her lifelong best friend. "Hey Puar," the former bandit replied with a chuckle as he put an arm around the small cat.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," the shape-shifting feline added sternly. "Oh come on Puar, was there ever any dou-" the long-haired fighter's words were cut short by yet another shriek. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was this time but saw nothing but the empty field.

After several seconds of silence, five more of the short aliens popped out of the ground. Yamcha dropped into his fighting stance, "Puar, go back to the cage," he ordered. "No! I'm staying with you," the cat said stubbornly, knowing that she had been through worse while working with the former bandit. Lacking the time to convince her otherwise, Yamcha reluctantly agreed, "Alright then, let's do this!" he shouted as the creatures converged on them.

Unbeknownst to all, the Prince of all Saiyans hovered above the stadium observing the events. "He's dealing with the Saibamen fairly easily," Vegeta noted. "With the proper training, he would make an excellent asset to the fight against Frieza," Royal suggested. "Perhaps, let's just see how he deals with the second wave," the prince concluded as he focused once again on the fight below him.

The Saibamen rushed at Yamcha and Puar. As two of the green aliens prepared to attack the long-haired fighter, Yamcha leaned back and prepared one of his special techniques.

"**Wolf Fang Fist!"** he shouted as he rushed the two monsters at a blinding speed and began assaulting them with a fury of punches so fast, that the two were trapped in place. After about ten seconds of the brutal struggle, the former bandit briefly pulled both his hands back before quickly striking with both of them cupped together.

Yamaha's hands resembled the shape of a wolf's mouth. A loud wolf-like howl could also be heard as he struck the two Saibamen, knocking them to the back of the stadium. Just then, another Saibamen leaped at him from his right. "Here Yamcha!" Puar called as she rushed towards the scar-faced man in the shape of a large mallet.

Yamcha leaped and performed a counter-clockwise midair spin, grabbing the mallet mid-spin, and smashing the short creature in the face as he landed. The attack sent the Saibamen hurtling to the other side of the arena to join its injured comrades.

"Thanks Puar," Yamcha said with a grin as he released the mallet. The small cat returned to her regular form, "Anytime!" She replied with a giggle.

Another Saibamen ran at the long-haired fighter with its claws out. It attempted to slash Yamcha, but the former bandit simply jumped out of the way and countered with a kick to the alien's cheek, sending it back several feet. He then rushed at the green creature and performed a backflip kick, sending the Saibamen airborne. Yamcha continued the attack by firing a barrage of ki blasts at the small monsters body. He finished it off by snap-vanishing next to the Saibamen and punching it hard in the face, sending it to the back of the stadium with the rest.

Unknown to Yamcha, the final Saibamen had snuck past him whilst he was attacking the previous one. It floated up until it was on the same level as the baseball player and prepared to strike. Just as the green alien was about to pounce the long haired warrior, Puar came to the rescue once again.

She quickly flew above the Saibamen and shape-shifted into an anvil, crashing down onto the feral invader and pinning it to the ground. Yamcha turned as he heard a loud _smash_. He saw Puar crushing the creature, which caused the professional baseball player burst out laughing at the sight. "Good work Puar," he praised.

Puar returned to her original form and gave a peace sign. Yamcha approached the dazed Saibamen and grabbed him by the arm. The scar-faced man let out a cry as he flung the small monster over his shoulder, he also fired a fairly large ki blast that followed it.

The ki blast collided with the Saibamen and exploded, launching it into its four injured comrades and causing them all to topple over. Yamcha smiled, "Who ever said I was bad at bowling," he joked. After several minutes, the five Saibamen got to their feet, they had looks of pure hatred burned onto their faces.

With an earsplitting shriek, the five Saibamen ran at the fighter that dared humiliate them. "Heh, looks like it's time to finish off these chumps," Yamcha quipped as he started charging energy. The former bandit placed both his hands at his side, **"Kaa-me-" **Yamcha began. **"Haa-me-" **he continued, a blue ball of energy forming in his hands.

As the Saibamen drew closer, one of them leapt, preparing to impale the long-haired fighter with its claws. Yamcha held his hands out right in the creature's ugly face. **"HAAA!" **the scar-faced warrior shouted as he fired a large blue beam of energy, obliterating the Saibamen in front of him and carrying the remaining four to the back wall.

When the Kamehameha wave collided with the wall, there was a blinding flash of white followed by an explosion. After the smoke cleared, all that remained were several bits and pieces of the ten green aliens that had attacked the stadium.

The crowd cheered once again for Yamcha's success. The long-haired fighter was enjoying every minute of it, he struck poses, danced about, and raced around the field out of pure joy.

"That was fairly impressive, for an Earthling!" A voice from above called out. Yamcha turned to see another warrior descending into the stadium. The man was shorter than Yamcha himself, but the rest of him made up for it. He had flame-like black hair, battle armor that the former bandit couldn't recognize at all, and a strange red device over his left eye; Yamcha also sensed that the man's power was enormous. But the most intriguing thing about him, was the fact that he had a tail similar to the one Goku had in his youth wrapped around his waist.

"Who are you?" Yamcha asked nervously. Vegeta chuckled, "Well if I'm being honest, I'm those creatures' master," the Saiyan prince admitted. The scar-faced fighter gasped in surprise before quickly dropping into his fighting stance. "Then I'll deal with you the same way I dealt with those creeps," he said sternly.

The flame-haired man burst out laughing, Oh really? Come at me then," he challenged.

Wasting no time, Yamcha rushed at the arrogant warrior. He threw a wide punch but Vegeta dodged it easily. Seeing an opening, the elite Saiyan jabbed the baseball player in the rib, causing him to bend over in pain. Taking advantage of his upper hand, Vegeta followed up the jab with a swift elbow to Yamcha's head, knocking him down and causing his consciousness to fade.

The prince smirked. "Even more pathetic then I was expecting, Kakarot you're a disgrace if you couldn't purge this planet considering that this is one of its strongest fighters," Vegeta barked angrily.

He glanced at the fallen warrior once again, "Nevertheless, as Royal said, with the right training he could be decent in our fight against Frieza, whatever I'll take him," the Saiyan grumbled. He bent down and picked up the long-haired fighter, gave the bewildered crowd an evil smile, and took off into the sky.

"YAMCHA!" Puar screamed as the warrior prince left the arena, taking her best friend with him.

"_What's this? It appears this strange figure has abducted the Fighter Yamcha. Folks that ticket to this game was well worth your while as you'll probably never witness a fight like that outside the World Martial Arts Tournament!" _The announcer said in his unusually enthusiastic tone.

"Very well done Prince Vegeta, your plan was executed flawlessly," Royal reported as Vegeta made his escape from the stadium. "Yes I know, now upload the ship's coordinates to my scouter," the elite ordered. "Yes sir," the AI responded obediently as he began tracking their ship. "I'll wait there with this 'Yamcha' for a report from Nappa or Raditz," Vegeta said to himself. "Hopefully one of them finds Kakarot soon, our time is short."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Frieza's flagship, Dodoria and his squad were returning from their three month mission to the former Planet Frieza No. 79.<p>

It had taken longer than anticipated to complete the mission. It took a month to reach the planet due to an unfortunate asteroid field, another month to thoroughly search the planet, and the final month was simply getting back to Frieza's ship. Needless to say, the pink commander and his men were happy that the mission was over.

They returned with all that they had found, medical supplies, food rations, and most important of all, one survivor. It had been a miracle, but using a newly designed advanced scouter, the troops were able to locate a soldier known as Appule buried under some rubble.

They had returned with the survivor fully healed. Over the course of the month-long trip back, Appule slowly regained his sanity which had been lost after spending a month in a coma.

The ship entered the docking bay and slowly landed. After several minutes, the exit hatch came down, Dodoria and a few of his men marched out of the ship. A humanoid soldier approached Dodoria and saluted, "Good to have you back Commander," the soldier said politely.

"Heh, good to be back," the obese commander blubbered. "Yes, well Lord Frieza has requested your report as soon as possible," the soldier reported, getting straight to the point. The pink man nodded, "Understood, I'll go see him now," he responded. With that, Dodoria and his squad marched in their separate directions, with four of them (including Appule) following their commander in the direction of Frieza's throne room.

When they arrived at the throne room, the two stationary guards saw Dodoria and immediately waved him through. Just as the large commander was about to enter however, he felt something tap his shoulder. "Umm, Commander Dodoria? What exactly am I supposed to do while you're giving your report?" Appule asked innocently.

The pink warrior growled, "You!? You're not to be present during this report, you're going to wait right here!" he shouted, pointing at the ground. Dodoria then looked over to one of the other soldiers, "In fact, Greevo! Watch Appule while I give the report to Lord Frieza," he ordered harshly.

"Yes sir," the blue skinned being replied obediently, grabbing Appule's arm and ushering him away from the door. With a smile, Dodoria and his other two men walked into the throne room.

They crossed the blue carpet and stood before their master. The three bowed to the ruthless Arcosian, "Lord Frieza," they all said in unison. "Dodoria, you've finally returned, tell me this mission wasn't a waste of time," Frieza pleaded in a slightly agitated manner.

"No my Lord, in fact we managed to bring back a few useful things," the fat commander responded. "Well report then," the tyrant concluded, growing bored of this endless chatter. "Yes sir, well when we arrived on Frieza Planet No. 79, the place was barren, we found most of the buildings destroyed and bodies everywhere," he began. "We also found the four communication towers destroyed, which explains why I couldn't get in touch with Cui or the monkeys," the spike-headed commander continued. "Were there any survivors?" Frieza interjected.

"Yes Lord Frieza there was one survivor, in fact we have him just outside if you'd like to speak to him," one of Dodoria's men offered, pointing to the door. "In a minute, tell me a bit about him first," Frieza requested.

The soldier who had not spoken yet rose, "I was the one who questioned him my Lord," the man reported. "Well I'm waiting," Frieza complained impatiently. The soldier quickly turned on his scouter and opened the list he had made while questioning Appule.

"Well sir, his main job on the planet was a technical aide positioned at the southern landing bay, but he was also a voluntary medical assistant in his spare time," the soldier read. "I don't want to hear his life's story now do I?" Frieza interrupted angrily. "N-No sir, would you like me to read what he told me about his experience with the invasion?" the petrified soldier asked between deep breathes.

"Forget it, I've changed my mind, Dodoria! Order the survivor to enter!" the cosmic emperor commanded. "Yes my Lord," the pink commander replied as he contacted the soldier he had left to watch Appule.

"Greevo, bring the survivor in, Lord Frieza wishes to see him," Dodoria explained. "Yes sir," came a reply, seconds later the door opened and Appule entered the room nervously, followed by Greevo. "This is the lone survivor of Frieza Planet No. 79 my Lord," Greevo said, introducing Appule. The Arcosian smiled, "Very good, now everyone, leave us," he ordered in a sinister tone.

"Yes Lord Frieza!" the group said in unison. As they were ordered, Dodoria along with his three men marched out of the throne room, leaving Appule alone with the heartless tyrant.

As soon as the door closed, Frieza landed his throne and slowly floated out of it. He approached the soldier, the tyrant was obviously shorter than Appule but that didn't make him any less terrifying. "So you're Appule correct?" Frieza asked softly, "Y-Yes my Lord!" the large-headed alien replied nervously.

"Good, now Appule, why don't you tell me about your experience during Frieza Planet No. 79's invasion," the Arcosian suggested. "Umm… sure, I can do that," Appule replied awkwardly, remembering the long-haired Saiyan's threat. "Then get on with it," Frieza said slightly more forcefully.

The former technical worker quickly thought of the story he had used to satisfy the medic who had questioned him. "Well sir, the first thing that comes to mind is that strange alien race," Appule began. "A strange alien race you say? What did they look like?" the quick tempered Arcosian asked skeptically.

"They were umm… green with two antennae," the survivor answered. He thought about how much harder it was lying to lord Frieza about the matter rather than the medic who had asked him about it. "Interesting, when did they arrive on the planet?" Frieza continued, showing that his skepticism still remained.

"The day before the Saiyans arrived," Appule said. As the conversation went on, the former technical aide began to feel a sharp pain in his head. At that moment, Frieza started walking towards Appule, with each step the pain grew stronger and stronger. Eventually it got to him, the soldier put his hands on his head, got down on his knees, and began screaming in agony.

"I know you're lying to me," the Arcosian tyrant hissed as he grew closer to the tortured soldier. The cosmic emperor put a hand under Appule's chin and lifted his head up, forcing the former technical aide to look him in the eyes. "Tell me the truth, who attacked Frieza Planet No. 79!?" Frieza snarled in rage.

"I-I can't say, Th-They t-told me that if you f-found out about them, I'd w-wish I was dead!" Appule said slowly as he attempted to deal with the immense pain in his brain.

Frieza tightened his grip on the large-headed soldier's face, "If you don't, I'll make sure that you suffer like this for the rest of your miserable existence!" he threatened. After a moment of thought (or attempted thought) Appule came to the conclusion that whatever Raditz could do to him couldn't possibly be worse than this.

"Okay, I-I'll tell you! I-It was t-the Saiyans!" The second the word Saiyans left the soldier's mouth, the pain faded away. "Tell me more," Frieza demanded. "Okay, I'll tell you the whole story," Appule promised.

Several minutes later, Appule had explained what he had seen and heard during the Saiyans' attack on Frieza Planet No. 79. "Thank you for cooperating Appule, you're dismissed," Frieza said with a wave of his hand. "Thank you Lord Frieza," the former technical aide replied with a bow.

He turned and began walking away, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh Appule, one more thing," Frieza called after him, the large-headed alien turned to once again face his master. The ruthless Arcosian had a maniacal grin on his face. He quickly pointed his index finger and fired a purple beam that pierced Appule's chest. "But… why?" the former technical aide asked in vain just before he fell over and died.

"Because nobody attempts to lie to me and leaves with their life," Frieza answered. After executing the sole survivor of Frieza Planet No. 79, the tyrant flew back into his throne and levitated off of the ground once again.

He then pressed a button on the throne to activate the communicator, "Dodoria, get back in here," Frieza ordered. "Yes my Lord," the fat commander responded. Mere seconds after the order was made, Dodoria and his three soldiers rushed back into the room.

They saw Appule's body and gasped, the four then bowed to Frieza to avoid something similar happening to them. "I learned from that purple peon who was responsible for Frieza Planet No. 79's destruction and likely the defeat of my forces on Driscalia," Frieza reported.

"That's excellent news my Lord, who did it?" Dodoria asked curiously. The sinister Arcosian chuckled, "It appears that those foolish monkeys have decided to go rogue," he said.

The obese commander's eye's widened in disbelief. "What!? Those bastards are lucky I wasn't there when they attacked, I'd have torn them limb from limb!" Dodoria growled as he clenched his fists. "I'm glad you see it that way Dodoria, because you're being dispatched to find them," Frieza broke in.

The pink commander looked at Frieza surprisingly, "But Lord Frieza, my squad just came back from a three month mission," Dodoria argued. The tyrant scowled, he then looked to Appule's corpse and fired two energy beams from his eyes, vaporizing the body in a flash of white. The soldiers watched in horror, fearing for their lives.

"Any more objections Dodoria?" Frieza asked in a threatening tone. "No sir," the simple warrior responded somberly. A smile crept onto Frieza's face, "Good, now you're going to get out of my sight, gather your squad, AND FIND THOSE DAMNED MONKEYS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" the Arcosian yelled.

"Yes Lord Frieza!" the four responded quickly before rushing out the door. Frieza's throne spun around to once again face the viewport, "You'll pay for betraying me monkeys, just like the rest."

* * *

><p>Nappa had been flying for over an hour now and his target was still nowhere in sight. "Hey Nappa, we should be arriving any second now," Ghost said, trying to reassure his bored partner. "I sure as hell hope so," the former general grumbled.<p>

To ensure better accuracy from his scouter's scanner, Nappa chose to lower himself below the clouds. He saw that he was in some sort of grassy mountain region, "We must be dealing with one of those 'serious fighters' that trains in the middle of nowhere," the burly Saiyan mused.

"Hmm, it appears our target isn't alone," the AI reported. "Really? Who's the company?" Nappa asked curiously. "Well I'm picking up a power level of 3500 next to our target's 12,000" Ghost explained. Nappa burst out laughing, "I had a higher power level than that when I was in diapers," he boasted. "Well we're here so you can see how good they are," Ghost said.

The elite Saiyan stopped and looked down to realize that they had indeed arrived. His scouter had led him to a lush grassy area that had large mountains surrounding it, a beautiful waterfall feeding into a stream, and a small house on a hill.

"I know we're not in that business anymore, but this right here is enough proof that this planet would sell for a fortune," Nappa admitted. "How about you focus and take a look at our target," Ghost suggested teasingly.

The bald warrior rolled his eyes at his AI's attitude before looking at the fighter they'd been seeking. The one they correctly assumed to be their target was a fairly built man with a bald head, and more curiously, a third eye on his forehead. "He wore green pants with a red belt, black shoes, and no shirt which showed of his toned chest and back.

"What's with the third eye?" Nappa inquired. "I… have no clue," Ghost admitted. The former general shrugged, "I guess I'll ask him about it later," he said, eager to get to the fighting. Nappa's AI laughed, "You Saiyans never change," he acknowledged as Nappa began his descent.

* * *

><p>Tien Shinhan was training hard. He trained almost every day with the hopes of surpassing Earth's strongest fighter, Goku. Being a descendant of the Three Eyed Clan, Tien had a third eye on his forehead, and an amazing fighting ability.<p>

He trained with his best friend Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu was a short human boy with red rosy cheeks, and pale white skin. He wore his training clothes, which consisted of: a light turquoise tank top, a red belt with black pants, and a black hat with a red ball on top.

The two had been together for years and trained together in the brutal Crane School. They were originally heartless, uncaring for the philosophies of right and wrong. Until they met Goku and his Master Roshi, who taught them the importance of being selfless.

At the moment, Tien and Chiaotzu were sparring together outside of their house in the mountains. They trained in isolation because they felt that it helped keep their techniques and fighting styles secrets from their rivals.

"Alright, hit me with another wave!" Tien shouted to Chiaotzu who stood quite a distance away. "Okay! Here it comes!" the small boy replied with a grin before closing his eyes to focus. A few seconds later, Chiaotzu's hands and eyes began to glow blue, he then raised his hands, causing five large rocks to levitate up from underground.

A fiendish smirk lit the boy's innocent face. "Incoming!" He yelled as he hurled the five rocks at a calm Tien. The bald triclops dropped into his fighting stance and prepared to destroy the rocks, when suddenly he felt an immense power approaching him.

Tien looked to his upper left and saw a large bald man charging at him! Seeing no other option, the former student of Crane school leaped out of the way. The strange man smashed his fist into the ground right where the three-eyed warrior had been standing a moment ago. Before Tien could get a good look at the intruder, Chiaotzu's telekinetic rocks smashed into him, creating a huge cloud of dust.

As the cloud cleared up, Tien noticed in horror that the man hadn't even flinched from the attack! Chiaotzu flew in next to Tien. "Who the hell are you? This place is private and I'm politely asking you to leave," the former Crane student said in an angry tone.

Nappa smiled, "Relax three-eyes, I'm just here to 'collect' you," he jeered, clenching his right fist. Tien gritted his teeth and once again got into his fighting stance, "Alright, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" he said, accepting the Saiyan's challenge.

Without another word, Nappa lunged at his opponent. The elite warrior pulled both of his arms back and prepared for a double-punch to Tien's chest. The three-eyed warrior caught the punches however, and was struggling to hold the larger man back. Nappa smiled, he knew that no matter how strong this guy was, there was no way he could defeat him in terms of brute force.

Realizing his losing battle, Tien thought fast and began charging ki into his palms. Right when it felt like the Saiyan warrior was about to break his arms, the tough Earthling released the ki, causing a small explosion that knocked Nappa away from him.

Before the former general could fall over, he regained his balance. He looked at his knuckles in surprise, they were red and smoke was coming off them. "You… BASTARD!" Nappa roared just before he rushed at Tien once again. Seeing the large Saiyan coming at him again, the triclops pulled up his arms in defense, but was surprised when the large warrior threw a punch that tore through his defenses. It hit him hard on the chest and sent him flying.

"Tien! NO!" Chiaotzu cried. Having enough of this big brute, the small boy launched a desperate strike against Nappa. "Take this you big bully!" he yelled as he prepared to punch the Saiyan the face.

"Heh, fool!" the former general exclaimed as he simply smacked Chiaotzu away with ease, knocking him out.

Seeing this, Tien managed to pull himself up slowly. "You… son of a… bitch," he hissed. He clenched his right fist hard, "YOU LEAVE CHIAOTZU ALONE!" he shouted as he ran at Nappa with everything he had left. Tien threw a rage-filled punch, the former general put up his left arm to block it…

_CRACK!_

The punch collided with immense force. At first, Nappa grinned at the successful block, but then he slowly felt a searing pain wash over his entire left limb. It took a while for him to realize it, but it eventually came to him. "You… broke my arm!?" the Saiyan bawled in confusion and anger.

The elite warrior suddenly lashed out, grabbing Tien's head with his good arm and smashing it into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Nappa then sat down on the ground and held his arm in pain. "I-I can't believe this, how could a weakling like him break _my_arm!?" he asked himself in vain.

A few minutes of moping later, the bald man heard chuckling from his scouter, "I guess you didn't believe in the power of friendship," Ghost teased. "GHOST THIS IS NOT THE TIME!"

* * *

><p>Raditz was closing in on his brother's location. Spectre had informed him early on that Kakarot seemed to be moving, fast. The Saiyan and AI had followed his trail until he stopped, Raditz saw it up ahead, a house on a small island.<p>

The elite warrior was surprised when all the people on the island turned to look up at him. _"What's this, they've spotted me, guess it's time to reintroduce myself brother," _he thought as he approached the island.

As Raditz landed, all the Earthlings looked at him in fear. Rather than even use his scouter, the long-haired Saiyan recognized Kakarot instantly due to his similar appearance to their father. Kakarot was almost an exact copy of Bardock with the only visual difference being the scar on the veteran warrior's face. He wore an orange gi with a symbol on it, a blue undershirt, two wristbands, and black boots with yellow outlines.

The warrior chuckled at the sight of his brother, "So we meet again at last, you've grown up," he said, remembering the crying baby in his dream. "I recognize you though, Kakarot," he continued.

"Kakarot?" his brother replied in confusion. "That's right, that's your name," he explained, "His name?" a blue haired woman asked surprisingly. "Who is this? He must be nuts," a short bald man said. Raditz's look of amusement turned to slight annoyance, "Kakarot, what have you been doing all these years? Your mission was to terminate all life on this planet, why haven't you carried it out!" he demanded.

At that moment, the bald man exited the group. "Listen mister, I don't know who you are but you've obviously got the wrong guy," the midget insisted. He began approaching Raditz, "I think you might be lost, allow me to escort you off this island," the bald man offered.

As soon as the midget was close enough, Raditz's tail sprung to life, giving him a smack across the face that launched him into the ground next to Kakarot. "Krillin!" his brother shouted, he then looked at the long-haired Saiyan angrily only to notice his tail.

"A tail! I don't believe it, he's got a tail too," Kakarot said in amazement. "That's good, I'd wondered how long it would take you to recognize me," Raditz replied before once again wrapping his tail around his waist. "I've never seen you before!" his brother assured him in an angry tone.

The elite Saiyan scowled, "Kakarot! You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?" he asked. "I don't know who this 'Kakarot' person you're looking for is, but I'm not him! My name is Goku," he stated almost proudly.

"What happened to you?" Raditz hissed. At that moment, a small child ran up to Kakarot and grabbed his legs, "Daddy!" he wailed. "Kakarot! Tell me, did you ever suffer a serious injury to the head when you were young?" Raditz inquired. The blue-haired woman quickly came in and pulled the child away from Kakarot.

"What?" he said, seeming as though he didn't understand. The elite warrior sighed at his brother's idiocy, "When you were a kid did you ever hit your head?" he simplified. Kakarot looked into space, trying to remember. "Yeah, I don't remember it very well but I did hit my head as a child," he admitted, rubbing a hand on his head.

"I still have a scar where it happened," his brother added. Raditz growled, "You stupid fool, you forgot," he grumbled. "I forgot what!? Tell me!" Kakarot demanded.

"Goku," an old man with sunglasses and a beard cut in. Everyone looked to the old man, "There's something, something your grandfather once told me that I think you should know," the man declared.

Seeing as Raditz knew the details of Kakarot's past, he simply tuned out. _"How could Kakarot be so clueless to his past?" _Raditz thought. He then snuck a glance at the small boy, _"Could that be Kakarot's son? No, that's impossible, there are no Saiyan women left," _Raditz assured himself.

He then came to another conclusion, _"Unless… could he be a half-ling? That would mean that these Earthlings may be mating-compatible with us. This could mean the revival of our rac-" _The warrior was then snapped out of his thoughts by his brother addressing him.

"You've got my attention, now tell us who you are!" the younger Saiyan commanded. "Well I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here, but alright, I'll tell you everything," the elite warrior agreed.

Just when Raditz was about to begin, his scouter went off. "Excuse me," he said politely as he turned away and answered it. "This is Elite Saiyan Raditz," he greeted. "Raditz, it's Vegeta, did you find Kakarot?" the Saiyan prince inquired.

"Yes sir, he's right here," the long-haired warrior reported. "Very good, bring him back to the ship, Nappa and I found some other fighters that may prove useful," the prince requested. "Understood your Majesty, I will return with Kakarot within the hour," Raditz promised before disconnecting.

The elite Saiyan turned back to Kakarot and his Earth Friends. "That was my leader, he's requested that I bring you back to the ship Kakarot, so let's go," he ordered. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" his brother said angrily before dropping into his fighting stance.

"Oh really, let's see what you'll say after this," Raditz said. He charged energy into his hand until it illuminated purple, the Saiyan then aimed his hand at the still injured form of Krillin. "Let's see if you understand this Kakarot, if you don't chose to come with me peacefully, the bald one dies," the long-haired warrior threatened.

Goku stood his ground for ten seconds before realizing it was futile, "Alright, you win," the Saiyan admitted.

Raditz smiled and let the energy fade from his palm. "Good, now if you plan on deceiving me, don't forget that I can always knock you out, kill all your friends, and carry you back," he pointed out. "I understand, just give me a minute," Goku requested, "Very well," Raditz responded before turning away.

Goku walked up to his son Gohan, kneeled down and hugged him. "I'm going to be gone for a little while Gohan, but don't worry, I'll be back as fast as possible," the fighter promised. "O-Okay," was Gohan's response as tears welled in his eyes. "I know you can be strong without me son," Goku said with a smile before getting up and approaching Bulma, Master Roshi, and a still unconscious Krillin.

He leaned in close so only Bulma and Roshi could hear, "If I don't make it back, get Gohan back to Chi chi and tell her I'm sorry," Goku whispered. "Right," the two said together. The spiky-haired fighter then looked down to the dazed form of Krillin, "See you later Krillin, you'll always be my best friend," he vowed.

"Hurry up Kakarot, our time is short," Raditz complained. "Okay, I'm ready," Kakarot said softly. Raditz's brother jumped on a yellow cloud and said "You go, and I'll follow." The elite warrior nodded before taking off into the sky with Kakarot right behind him.

"_Hmm, he still doesn't know that I'm his brother, or that he's Saiyan, whatever, in due time," _Raditz thought to himself. With that the two Saiyans flew through the sky, once again united.

* * *

><p>[AN] And that was chapter 5 of Revenge of the Saiyans. I know the end was really rushed, but I didn't want to postpone this chapter anymore. Anyways, onto Review responses.

Review (Ch. 4): Thanks for taking the time to respond! One thing I think you should take the time to deviate from canon is the training of Raditz's tail; since he's been a more inclusive member of the squad in your story he would more likely than not have undergone the training to eliminate the weakness of having his tail grabbed. Along that same vein he probably would have also undergone the training with them to maintain control of his Oozaru transformation. It might be interesting if you did a flashback sequence to show them undergoing that training. In any case keep up the good work and update when you can; great job on this chapter by the way!

-Trebeh

Response: No problem, I try to respond to every review. On the subject of Raditz's tail, I originally planned to explain that Vegeta and Nappa helped Raditz train away the weakness of his tail and taught him how to control his Oozaru form. But I might actually do a flashback of that, good idea. Anyways, have a great day. :)

Review (Ch. 4): So Raditz is no longer a low class warrior. That's AWESOME! About time he got the credit he deserved, anyways I liked the chapter and the memos of Raditz's parents. My prediction for the next chapter is that Vegeta will be the one to find Goku. I'll see you in the next chapter. XD

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Glad you approve of Raditz's promotion to an elite. :) Also on another note, I notice from you page that you're not the biggest fan of Yamcha (which I understand.) So one of my goals with this story is to make earthlings like Yamcha more useful, so I'll use you as a test to see if you like my version of Yamcha rather than the anime's version of him. Anyways, have an awesome day. :D

Review (Ch. 3): Refreshing change to see Nappa not portrayed as an idiot. I love to torture him in my humor stories. LOL! Royal's attempt at playing "shrink" is highly amusing. Glad Raditz was simply disposed of for being in the rejuv tank. Great chapter!

(Ch. 4): Awesome chapter! This fic is really coming together. Love the use of the AIs!  
>Wouldn't of imagined Vegeta promoting Raditz. Looking forward to the Saiyans meeting Goku (Kakarot) in this tale's version.<p>

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: Glad you enjoyed the chapters. :) I hope that I didn't disappoint you (or any of you for that matter) with this rushed chapter. Anyways, I hope you keep enjoying the story, have a good one. :D

Review (Ch. 2): I just thought of a good idea. How about you state in story that it's Planet Trade Organization policy that in the instant of a perceived, severe threat, all planet brokering and conquering operations are to be postponed while the main military forces go hunting for the threat, which in this case would be the Saiyans. Whether Appule spills his guts over it or not is your decision. That way, Goku and his friends will be given a reason not to use the Dragon Balls for resurrection purposes or go into space to fight Frieza until one of his commanders scouts the Sol system for any information at a later time. Then maybe you can start your big fight. It's your decision.

(Ch. 3): Although, maybe they can learn about Goku's Earth life without talking to him about it. If Dragon Ball Earth has electronic and digital systems similar to most Earths, perhaps the AIs can gather information about a person fitting Goku's description, considering he's fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament thrice. Then, depending on their arrival time, they can meet Goku and his family outside their house, or use their scouters to find him at Kame House. Anyway, when they finally meet and talk about the Saiyans, I expect the Earthlings will still compare their actions to those of abominable space pirates before Raditz and his comrades explain that while they indeed are far from being heroes as Goku and his friends are, they still want to bring the fight to Frieza for whatever reason that Goku and his friends might find acceptable. Still, it's your story, but I hope you won't introduce Piccolo as a Z Fighter already. It makes more sense that he joins after the Saiyans arrive out of concern of stronger opponents.

(Ch. 4): Looks fascinating. Be sure to place Goku in the character slot. Although I'm not sure where to place Raditz for the pairing section. Launch was out of the picture for too long, I'm not big on fanon characters, and Bulma with Vegeta makes things a little more practical. How about when the ship lands on Earth, you land it outside Roshi's place that the Saiyans correctly figured where Goku was from the scouters, then they talk about their after some confusion, explain they want to take down Frieza, and after some thinking on Goku's part, they join forces with Kami and King Kai lending hands. Maybe in the other world we can even see Bardock and Gine.

-Mike

Response: Man you're full of ideas, I may use a few. In terms of pairings, as I told Trebeh in the last chapter's review responses, I have plans for pairings, some of which you won't see for a while. ;) So I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far and I hope I won't disappoint you in the future. Have a nice day. :D

Review (Ch. 4): I read this story and it great!  
>Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta interaction:<p>

I've always been a big Raditz fan on what if Raditz got stronger, BUT now we have Nappa turning out great. Raditz is stronger than people around 24,000, Nappa as stronger than 35,000, and Vegeta can take on power level of 37,000, but was surprised and almost defeated by someone with 50,000. I just love the PROGRESS each Saiyan making at an impressive rate, BUT I'm now worried that Raditz will EASILY defeat Goku and Piccolo. I just don't know if he will kill Kakarot/Goku. Raditz in this story is VERY loyal to Prince Vegeta for treating him like a Equal and helping him grow more power. Nappa about the same, BUT takes care of Raditz and sometimes helps Vegete when he in trouble.

Scouter A.I. Spectre, Ghost and Royal:

Love it! I always wonder why the Scouters were not more advance for Alien Technology, but "Dragon Ball" and "Dragon Ball Z" were made in the LATE 1980s to Early/Mid 1990s. Still, I love the personalities of the Artificial Intelligence partners up with Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta personality. Sure their machines, but you get the feel of their personalities. Spectre is sarcastic to Raditz, Ghost is playful/teasing Nappa, and Royal is advisor to Vegeta to help make decisions. I love how these Artificial Intelligence in the Scouters help the Saiyans deal with more Technological issues. All in all, it VERY original.

Questions

1) Will Raditz and Nappa reach Super Saiyan level along with Vegeta?

2) How will Goku and the Z-Warriors deal with Raditz along with Nappa and Vegeta being there and ALOT stronger? Will the Z Warriors keep the Dragon Ball's a secret with how POWERFUL Saiyans are

3) Will the Z-Warriors teach the Saiyans to train harder or at least how to CONTROL Ki in ways that they couldn't like Sensing Ki without Scouters in Battle, make Ki Clones, learn Solar Flare or what?

4) Will Raditz and Nappa be paired with anyone in this story, if you follow Cannon of "Dragon Ball Z" just with Raditz and Nappa alive?

Suggestions

1) Yes! That would be kick ass and would make since. It would satisfy ALOT of Readers or maybe have complaints. Saiyans can become Super Saiyans or STRONGER with Training and surviving Battles with their Zenkai boost until it limit to the Saiyan Base Form. To turn into a Super Saiyan, the Saiyans need INTENSE emotions and a lot resolve to transform.

2) I feel like Goku and the Z-Warriors are screwed with Raditz being so powerful and having Nappa and Vegeta backing him up. I mean, most the Z-Warriors are below 2,000 in Power Level, so I hope you have some way to explain how the Z-Warriors survive these more POWERFUL Saiyans.

Please, have Goku and the Z-Warriors keep quiet about the Dragon Balls a secret with the power they have or otherwise they are screwed.

3) I figure the Z-Warriors would teach SOME techniques to the Saiyans in order to not make this trip to Earth a waste and also help their battles with Frieza. The Saiyans are stronger, but are will to talk, so learning Earthling Ki' Techniques such as Sensing Ki, making Ki Clones or Solar Flare to get away would be VERY useful Tactics in fighting Frieza Army.

4) Personally, I hope Vegeta with Bulma (Vegeta/Bulma) and you be creative with Raditz and Nappa. No, I'm not suggesting to pair Raditz with Launch, but have more fun. Look for female characters "Dragon Ball Series", "Dragon Ball Z Series" or "Dragon ball Z: Movies". Then again, you could have as much fun with Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta paring in "Revenge of the Saiyans".

Keep up the good work and Happy New Year!

-Coldblue

Response: God that's a huge review. XD So let me try to answer your questions:

1) I can't confirm or deny that right now.

2) Well you've seen that earthlings have higher power levels as well, and the fact that the Saiyans are less violent (not by much) due to their current situation. 3) All will be revealed in Chapter 6. ;)

3) You'll see how their training pans out in a few chapters.

4) Pairings were discussed in previous responses.

So I hope that gave you some insight on the story so far and I'm ecstatic you like it. Have a good day. :)

Review (Ch. 4): I originally started reading this fan fiction thinking that it was going similar to all of the other Raditz saves the day clones, but you really have something unique at least compared to other fanfics about the saiyan gang. All in all so far so good, keep up the good work.

To answer your question for the chapter i think that Vegeta will find piccolo, Nappa will find either Yamcha or Tien and Raditz will find Goku.

-AK2198

Response: I'm happy to have exceeded your expectations. Also props on getting two out of three right on the QotC. Anyways, have a great day. :D

Review (Ch. 4): These Saiyans are pissed.

-Son of Whitebeard

Response: Indeed. :)

Review (Ch. 4): Another awesome chapter! If you don't know I'm RaditzSSJ and I'm finally able to aces my profile :) I can't wait to read the next chapter, I only hope non of the saiyans will doing this great story.

-SSJ2Ivan

Response: Nice to see you again man :) I'd wondered where you were. So I assume you meant "the non Saiyans" not "non of the Saiyans" right? If so then I hope you're pleased with the Z fighters so far. Have an awesome day. :)

Review (Ch. 4): Just started reading this yesterday and finished the 4 chapters just now and I just got to say that you are a wonderful writer and this fic is one of the best I've read with an AU so please continue to update even if it's just to tell us what is postponing the story.

-Ghoul14

Response: Thanks for the feedback Ghoul. :) Like I said at the beginning, I deeply apologize for the lateness of this chapter. But I notice you're following the story so that's an advantage you have. Have a great day. :D

And that's it. So for my QotC (Question of the chapter) I'll need to explain it a bit. So I love Dragon Ball Z games, and for those of you who are fans of them, I'm sure you're hyped for Dragon Ball Xenoverse.

So they introduced a mechanic where you can save certain moves to certain costumes, (Final Flash scouter Vegeta for the win.) Now you may have noticed in this chapter, Yamcha was wearing his baseball gear, now I know it's a bit weird but I would LOVE if they put that outfit in the game.

So my question to you guys is: What weird/random costume would you like to see in Dragon Ball Xenoverse? And if you don't play video games, just tell me your favorite unorthodox costume in the Dragon ball franchise.

So for the next chapter I don't have a definite date, the reason for this is to give me as much time as possible to write a chapter you guys will enjoy. Also, like I said at the beginning, if you guys follow the story you'll get updates on when chapters are released and maybe even a few secret story details. ;)

So for the final time, I'm sorry this chapter was so late and I hope to see you next time. This is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed

[A/N] Hey guys, this is SilverSaiyan44 back with the 6th chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. You may notice that there's a rather large change to the canon of Dragon Ball in the first scene of this chapter. I'll go into my reasoning for this change in the Author's notes at the end of the chapter.

Also, just a small warning. This chapter is less combat-oriented then the others. The main purpose of this one is to tie up any loose ends chapter 5 may have left. Other than that, review responses at the end as usual and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed<p>

Deep in a cave on a faraway island, a lone warrior trained in isolation.

The warrior was a man named Piccolo. Piccolo had green skin, pink patches on his arms with red outlines, pointy ears, and two antennae on his forehead. He definitely wasn't human, but nobody really knew what he was.

He wore a large white cape with shoulder pads, a white turban with purple on top, a dark violet gi with a blue belt around his waist, and brown pointy shoes. Piccolo was a strong fighter, the second strongest only to Goku. The green-skinned man trained everyday with hopes to surpass Goku.

It was a similar goal to that of Tien Shinhan. The only difference being that Tien simply wanted to defeat Goku in battle for the purpose of honor, whereas Piccolo wanted to kill Goku for the purpose of revenge.

Piccolo had fought Goku four years prior at the world martial arts tournament. The reason the green-skinned warrior wanted to end the spiky-haired fighter's life, was because he was the reason that his father had been sealed away once again.

His father, the Demon King Piccolo, had come close to world domination. A major thorn in the king's side was Goku, the monkey tailed boy with immense power. While Piccolo was celebrating his inevitable victory, Goku, fueled by rage from his friend Krillin's death; was fast-approaching King Piccolo's location with a vengeance.

The young fighter attacked brutally. He was putting everything he had into every punch, kick, and energy attack. One hard punch to the stomach caused King Piccolo to spit out an egg that would eventually become his final son, Piccolo Jr.

At that point, King Piccolo was too weak to defend himself. However, Goku lacked the hatred in his heart to finish off the Demon King. Right when it looked like the green devil would escape to fight another day, Kami stepped in.

Kami was the guardian of the earth and King Piccolo's good half. He slowly entered the area Goku and King Piccolo had used as their battlefield. Then, without a word, Kami used a technique known as the Evil Containment Wave to seal the Demon King away, for good.

Although the unhatched Piccolo Jr hadn't seen these events for himself, he was told by Kami who had taken him in after his father's defeat. Enraged at Kami for sealing his father away, Piccolo left Kami's lookout and began training to kill the fighter that defeated his father, Goku.

Piccolo confronted Goku several years later at the World Martial Arts Tournament. He fought well, but was eventually taken down by the spiky haired warrior. Goku then made a surprising call by allowing Piccolo to live, just like he'd done with his father. The son of the Demon king used his last bit of energy to take off into the sky, swearing to one day take revenge on Goku.

And now here he was, training in isolation, with the same goal.

Piccolo was standing in the middle of the cave with his index and middle fingers on his forehead, charging one of his new techniques. _"Alright, I've been charging for about five minutes, it should be ready," _he thought to himself.

He took his fingers off his forehead and looked to the bright yellow glow of energy he'd been charging. "Alright let's give it a try, **Special Beam Cannon!"** Piccolo yelled as he pointed his fingers out and fired a large beam with a spiral shape circling it. The attack drilled through the three large boulders in front of the green warrior and bore a large hole in the farthest wall.

Piccolo stood there, taking deep breaths as the particles of energy around him faded. "Well, let's see how it did," he said casually. He walked past the three rocks that had been drilled through by the Special Beam Cannon. The green-skinned warrior noticed that the three smoky holes were in a dead-straight line, "Impressive," he marveled.

Piccolo then arrived at the hole his attack had created in the wall. He peered through only to see that the attack had gone long enough that he couldn't see the hole's end. "Well I'd consider this test a success," the son of King Piccolo noted.

"Now, let's see how it does against an actual opponent," Piccolo said. He walked into a larger area of the cave that he usually used for sparring. The green-skinned man approached a cone-shaped boulder, took off his cape and turban, and placed them on the rock like some sort of hanger.

Piccolo stretched his shoulders after taking off the weighted clothing. "Man, I haven't taken those off in weeks," he groaned in an almost blissful tone.

He made his way to the center of his "arena," closed his eyes, and began focusing. After a minute of silence, Piccolo let out a loud cry as an exact copy of him harshly ripped himself out of his back.

The green fighter turned to look at his copy. It was an exact replica, from appearance to fighting style, it was him. The two nodded at each other before gliding backwards, moving until they were each on opposite sides of the arena. They dropped into the same fighting stance, "Don't go easy on me," the original commanded. The copy chuckled, "As if," he declared.

With that, the two rushed at one another. The copy threw several swipes but the original Piccolo managed to dodge. Piccolo countered with a knee to the rib and a hard head-butt, sending his replica back several feet. The clone would have been knocked down, but he managed to keep his footing.

The duplicate smiled before throwing his right arm forwards and stretching it out, grabbing the original Piccolo's collar, preparing to pull him towards him. Piccolo thought fast, he quickly grabbed his clone's outstretched wrist and fired a charge of ki into it, causing the copy to scream in pain before retracting his arm.

The perfect replica looked at his arm in horror, noticing that some of the skin was burnt. He focused on the wound and watched it rapidly close up and heal. The copy then lunged at Piccolo.

The original reacted quickly, dodging a swipe from the clone's left hand, and catching a punch from his right. Piccolo then chuckled as he threw a hard punch for the copy's chest, causing him to grunt in pain. He then followed it up by stretching his own arm out, pushing the duplicate to the other side of the rocky arena.

As he retracted his arm, Piccolo let out a triumphant laugh. He began firing a barrage of purple ki blasts at his copy.

Still surprised by the hard punch to his chest, Piccolo's replica was unable to block in time. The large energy blasts collided with the green man's body. While at first the clone felt nothing but pain from the ki barrage, eventually he found himself unable to move.

As soon as Piccolo's arm was fully back to its normal length, he put his index and middle fingers on his forehead and started charging. _"Sorry buddy, I did say not to hold back," _the green-skinned warrior thought with a wide grin on his face.

Roughly a minute and a half later, the copy was slowly regaining control of his body. _"I have to fire now, if I wait too long, he'll break free and attack," _Piccolo thought frantically. "Well here goes nothing, **Special Beam Cannon!" **he roared as he once again launched the attack.

This time however, the attack appeared as a thin yellow beam rather than the large drill-like cannon he had fired previously. The demi-Special Beam Cannon collided with Piccolo's copy and exploded on impact, knocking the duplicate onto the ground.

Piccolo cursed at the attack's failure. "Looks like we'll have to work on it a bit," the clone suggested as he pulled himself up. "No kidding, I doubt any opponent with half a brain would let me use an attack that needs to charge for more than a minute," the green-skinned warrior said harshly.

The copy chuckled, "That's for sure," he agreed as he put a hand on the original's shoulder and phased back into him. Piccolo groaned as he approached the rock with his cape and turban.

"Don't worry Goku, the Special Beam Cannon will be perfected for the next time we meet."

* * *

><p>Raditz and Goku had been flying for almost an hour. "Are we getting to close to wherever it is you're taking me?" Goku asked. Raditz groaned at his brother's impatience. He looked down and saw Cui's stolen flagship on the horizon. "Yes Kakarot, that's it up ahead," he said, nodding his head at the ship.<p>

The brothers came in for a landing, Raditz landing softly on the ground, and Goku jumping off his yellow cloud to the ground below. Goku looked in awe at the large ship, he'd never seen something so… strange.

Raditz surveyed the area and noticed Nappa lying on a rock. The bald Saiyan was casually firing small energy blasts into the air, occasionally hitting a bird or two. At the sound of Raditz and Kakarot returning, Nappa rose from the rock to inspect the young warrior.

He approached the duo and eyed Goku curiously. "So this is Kakarot," the former general said as he stopped walking. "Heh, he's the mirror-image of Bardock," Nappa noted, remembering the deceased veteran warrior.

"Who's this guy?" Goku pondered with a puzzled look on his face. Raditz chuckled before responding. "This is Nappa, one of my comrades," he answered. The long-haired Saiyan was careful not to mention anything about his race as he wished for Kakarot to learn of his heritage while Vegeta was present.

Suddenly, Nappa lunged at Goku and gave him a hard punch to the chest, sending the spiky-haired fighter several feet back and knocking him on the ground.

Goku got up slowly and looked at the elite warrior angrily, "What was that for!" He demanded. Nappa chuckled, "Just testing your reflexes, obviously they need some work," he mocked. Raditz couldn't help but smirk at his brother's introduction to the old general.

"Easy now Nappa, let's explain who we are before we start testing him out," said a voice from inside the ship. The three looked to the door and saw Vegeta walking down the ramp.

On instinct, Raditz and Nappa saluted as the prince approached. Vegeta marched over to Kakarot and began inspecting him from head to toe. "So you're Kakarot," the royal Saiyan said. Goku looked the prince in the eyes, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys this but I'm not this Kakarot guy! My name is Goku," he insisted.

Vegeta was surprised by the response, "Raditz, explain," he ordered. "Well your Majesty, apparently Kakarot hit his head when he was young and forgot everything, including his mission," Raditz explained.

"Really? That's… odd," he added. Vegeta stared Kakarot dead in the eyes, "So tell me, do you know what a Saiyan is?" he questioned.

Goku pondered the question before responding. "No, I've never heard of a Saiyan before," he admitted. The squad looked at him, wondering how one could possibly be so blind to their own race. "Perhaps he isn't Saiyan sir," Royal suggested suddenly.

"What makes you say that Royal?" the prince asked. "Well your Highness, Kakarot does seem to lack a tail," the AI noted. The Saiyan squad looked at Kakarot once again, only to see that he really didn't have a tail!

The trio gasped in shock. "What happened to your tail Kakarot!?" Raditz implored. "My tail? Why's that important?" Goku retorted curiously, "Answer me! Now!" the long-haired Saiyan demanded. "It was removed permanently a long time ago," the spiky-haired fighter finally answered.

The three Saiyans were mesmerized. "I'd wondered how long it would take you to notice," Spectre quipped. Raditz was too annoyed to care about his AI's remarks. "What's the big deal? It's just a tail," Goku said, confused why the loss of his tail was such a problem.

Vegeta shook his head in disgust. "You misunderstand Kakarot, your tail is the key to unlocking your full power. With it, you can transform into the mighty Oozaru, a beast of unrivaled power," the prince explained.

Nappa grunted, "Not only that, they say that a Saiyan's tail greatly increases his power as a whole," he added.

Goku looked at the trio curiously. "You guys keep saying that word, 'Saiyan,' what is a Saiyan anyways? The spiky-haired warrior asked. Raditz sighed, he tried to think of how to explain this to his simple-minded brother.

"Well Kakarot, let me explain this to you in a way I think you should understand," Raditz offered. "Alright, I'm listening," Goku agreed. The long-haired Saiyan took a deep breath and began talking.

"We Saiyans love to fight, whether it be a sparring match to test one's abilities, a fight to the death to sustain your survival, even a drunken fistfight in a bar. The point is, we Saiyans love to fight," he began. "We're also fairly strong fighters," Vegeta cut in, "Every Saiyan has honed his or her body into a lethal weapon," the prince concluded.

Raditz smiled, "Thank you Prince Vegeta," he said with a bow. The elite turned to his brother and continued, "So as you could tell, it's in our very blood to fight," he finished with a clenched fist.

Goku looked at Raditz with interest. "However, 26 years ago the Saiyans were drafted into the PTO," the long-haired Saiyan continued. "What's the PTO?" Goku inquired. "The Planet Trade Organization, they call it a business but it's really an empire," Vegeta explained.

"Yes, the Planet Trade Organization's leader, Frieza, requested that the Saiyans purge a planet that his race the Arcosians wished to make their new homeworld," Raditz added. Nappa grunted, "I was the one that led the army that wiped out the planet," he boasted.

"Anyways, the Saiyan army impressed Frieza so much that he added them to his own military force," Raditz noted with a wide smile. "Yes, it seemed like a great accomplishment back then, but six years later Frieza decided that the loyalty we Saiyans showed meant nothing to him," Vegeta said somberly.

All three of them had glum looks on their faces as they remembered what Cui had told them in his final breaths.

Raditz sighed, "Frieza destroyed our home planet, wiping out the majority of our race… including our mother and father Kakarot," the long-haired warrior whimpered. "_Our _mother and father?" Goku asked in confusion.

The first son of Bardock chuckled. "Oh yes, I'd nearly forgotten, allow me to introduce myself I'm Raditz, your big brother," Raditz greeted with a smile. Goku jumped back in shock, "My brother!?" he cried in surprise. "Yes Kakarot, you were born on the Planet Vegeta, you are a Saiyan warrior like us," Raditz concluded.

Goku was speechless, never in all his life had he ever known his true identity or that he had any family other than his grandfather. "Listen Kakarot, I understand it's a lot to take in but there's work to be done and we're short on time," Vegeta interrupted.

"Work? What do you mean?" Goku wondered. Vegeta glanced at Kakarot, "Well like Raditz said, Frieza destroyed our home planet and nearly wiped out our entire race, therefore we'd like revenge," the prince explained.

"And you think I'm enough to help you guys take out this Frieza guy and his empire?" Goku asked, making sure he was understanding correctly. "Well not just you, we were collecting a few strong fighters while Raditz was looking for you," Nappa admitted.

"What do you mean?" the Spiky-haired fighter questioned suspiciously. Vegeta smiled and gestured towards their ship. "Follow me and I'll show you what he means," the prince said before approaching the ship with Raditz and Nappa right behind him. Hesitant at first of the armored monkey tailed warriors, Goku's curiosity eventually got to him and he followed his fellow Saiyans.

The four entered the ship. Goku was transfixed, the flagship was one of the fanciest places he'd ever seen in his life. After a hard elbow to the rib by his newly discovered brother, the Earth-raised Saiyan ceased his gawking and followed Raditz and the others into a large room.

The room was fairly large. It had a yellow floor, tables with all sorts of strange equipment on them, and several large machines in the back.

Goku looked through the machines' windows and was shocked to see his friends Tien and Yamcha sitting in them unconscious with strange masks over their mouths and noses! "Yamcha! Tien!" He shouted as he ran up to Yamcha's machine and began beating on the door.

Goku turned to the Saiyan squad with an angry look on his face. "What are you doing to them!?" He demanded. Nappa chuckled as he approached the machine that housed Yamcha, "Relax Kakarot, they're healing chambers," he explained. "Healing?" the spiky-haired fighter responded in confusion.

Nappa inspected the monitor on the healing chamber. He then proceeded to press a button on the control panel, draining the strange liquid from around the scar-faced man. Raditz approached Tien's healing chamber and performed a similar task. Raditz and Nappa picked up the still unconscious forms of Yamcha and Tien and placed them onto medical beds.

Goku approached his two friends and watched to make sure they were still breathing. At that moment, Tien's eyes slowly opened as he slowly regained his consciousness. The first thing the former crane student saw when he awoke, was the familiar face of Goku.

"G-Goku?" Tien said curiously, wondering if he was hallucinating. "Hey Tien, long time no see," the gi-clad warrior responded with a smile. Yamcha began to stir as well, "Uhh, what's going on?" the former bandit groaned. "Yamcha, you alright?" Goku asked, concerned for his friends groggy state.

Tien slowly forced himself up and noticed everybody in the room. He instantly recognized the large bald man that attacked Chiaotzu and leaped into action. The bald triclops jumped out of his bed and got into a defensive stance, "Look out Goku! These guys are trouble!" Tien exclaimed.

The bald fighter looked at the man that had attacked him and noticed his left arm appeared to be fine. Nappa watched the triclops' line of sight and noticed he was looking at his arm. "Oh, you must be wondering how my arm is doing," the burly Saiyan mocked. "Well you'll be pleased to hear that a half hour in one of those machines fixed it right up," he explained.

Tien was surprised, _"Those machines can heal broken limbs in less than an hour! That's insane!" _he thought to himself.

Yamcha was snapped to attention by Tien's warning. He noticed the three armored warriors (particularly the one that knocked him out) and he too, leaped out of his bed and prepared to fight. "Yeah, that short one is the one that attacked me!" the baseball player said angrily.

Vegeta and his comrades made no response to the Earthlings' burst of anger. Goku stepped out in front of his two friends, "You guys attacked them!?" he shouted. Raditz sighed, "Yes Kakarot we attacked those two, but with _good_ reason," the long-haired warrior clarified.

"What reason could you possibly have for attacking those who don't deserve it!?" The tailless Saiyan demanded.

There was a period of silence where the three Saiyans watched Kakarot and his friends await an answer from them. "Listen Kakarot, I'm willing to let you and your two friends go as long as you agree to something," Vegeta offered, breaking the silence.

Goku loosened up slightly, "Alright, what do you want," he asked in a more content tone. The Prince of all Saiyans smiled, "Good, I'm glad to see you're willing to listen to reason," he said. "Well Kakarot, I'd be willing to let all three of you leave here unharmed if you agree to return tomorrow with all of your strongest allies," the flame-haired warrior explained.

Goku, Yamcha, and Tien were caught off guard by Vegeta's request. "Why would we bring more of our friends here? So you could 'collect them too!?" Yamcha barked. Vegeta let out a low chuckle, "Let me assure you of our motives Earthling," he said to the former bandit.

"I promise that if you bring your strongest allies here tomorrow, no harm will come to them or any other residents of this planet," the prince explained. "What do you want with them?" Tien inquired. Vegeta turned to the triclops, "If you must know, we'd like to convince them to join our cause in defeating a galactic tyrant," he explained bluntly.

"And if they refuse?" Goku pointed out. "Well, if they refuse then we'll leave this planet and continue looking," Vegeta answered.

After several minutes of silence, Goku got out of his fighting stance, and put a hand on each of his friends' shoulders. "Let's do as they say guys," the Earth-raised Saiyan declared. Tien and Yamcha were in shock, "Goku are you out of your mind!? You wanna bring our friends here!?" Yamcha yelled.

The spiky-haired fighter nodded his head, "I don' know why, but I trust them," he said confidently. The look of surprise on Tien's face faded away when he heard Goku say that he trusted the armored warriors. "Goku, as a warrior I train to live up to, I trust your judgment. I'll come back tomorrow, with Chiaotzu," the bald fighter proclaimed with a bow.

Goku smiled, "Thanks Tien," he responded with a thumbs up. The spiky-haired Saiyan then looked to Yamcha, who still had a look of uncertainty on his face. The long-haired fighter considered it, then, after a moment of thought, Yamcha's look of caution curled into a smile. "Well if Tien's doing it, then I wouldn't want to be left out. I'll come back tomorrow too," he agreed.

Vegeta grinned, "So are we in agreement Kakarot?" the prince proposed. Goku looked the royal Saiyan right in the eyes, "Yeah we're in agreement. But you better hold up your half of the bargain," he cautioned.

"Ha ha ha, don't worry yourself Kakarot, we Saiyans always keep our word," he promised. The elite gestured towards the door, "Now run along, I'm sure your friends are wondering where you've been," he said.

The three defenders of Earth walked towards the door. "Farewell brother," Raditz called after Goku, causing a chill to run up his spine. "What does he mean by brother?" Yamcha whispered. "I'll explain on the way," Goku responded as he jumped on the flying Nimbus.

Back in the ship, the Saiyans were discussing the current events. "Hey Vegeta," Nappa called. "What is it Nappa?" the prince responded. "Well I was just wondering what the point of bringing those guys here was if we were just going to let them go," the former general pointed out.

"To spread the word," Vegeta explained. "Oh, okay," Nappa replied, not fully pleased with the answer. "Heh, yeah that or he came up with it on the spot," Raditz quipped. "Shut up Raditz," Vegeta ordered. "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>After explaining all the Saiyans had told him to Yamcha and Tien, Goku parted ways with his two friends and returned to Kame house. He found his son and his friends still waiting for him. He explained the events that transpired with the three Saiyan warriors and their request that he return the next day with any strong fighters.<p>

"Wow, so that guy is really your brother?" Krillin asked in awe. "Yeah, I don't remember ever meeting him but he gave off this strangely familiar vibe," Goku explained. "So Goku, you plan on returning tomorrow?" Roshi inquired. "Yeah, at first I didn't trust them because they attacked Yamcha and Tien, but their story was enough for me to at least hear them out," the gi-clad warrior said with a smile.

Krillin grunted, "I'm going with you, it wouldn't feel right letting you go face those creeps alone," he announced. "Thanks Krillin, they did say to bring any strong fighters that I knew, and Yamcha and Tien already agreed to come," Goku replied casually. Bulma's face suddenly lit up, "Yamcha's going!? Well now I have to go to make sure he doesn't get himself killed," she declared.

"Well if Bulma's going than I have to, you know to make sure she's err… safe," Roshi said as he stared at the blue-haired woman's breasts with a devious smile.

_Smack!_

The turtle hermit rubbed the red hand-print on his face where Bulma had slapped him. _"Dirty old man,"_ she thought angrily. Krillin and Goku could do nothing but laugh at the scene before them.

After Goku and Gohan had said goodbye to everyone on the island, they were on their way home when Gohan got his father's attention. "Dad," the child called. The Earth-raised Saiyan looked down at his son's face. "What's up Gohan?" Goku asked. "Are you going to see that guy with the long hair tomorrow?" the young boy asked curiously.

Goku smiled, "Yep, he's my brother and your uncle… I think," he replied thoughtfully, still unfamiliar with all the familial terms. "I want to come with you," Gohan said suddenly. The spiky-haired fighter was caught off guard by his son's request. "Why do you wanna come see him?" Goku wondered. A smile lit his son's face, "Well if he's really my uncle, then I want to get to know him," he said innocently.

The savior of Earth was conflicted. He couldn't bear the thought of telling Gohan how dangerous his uncle was, or the fact that his mother would never allow it. Despite his son being alive for four and a half years, Goku had not gotten used to parenting yet. He usually left all the decisions regarding Gohan up to Chi chi.

"Sure Gohan, you can come with me tomorrow," Goku said, deciding to discuss the matter later. "Great! I can't wait!" Gohan cheered joyfully. With that, the Nimbus raced off towards Mount Paozu.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Goku was soundly asleep with his wife Chi chi. Suddenly, Gohan burst into the room and jumped onto his sleeping father. "Daddy! Daddy!" he cried excitedly. Goku woke up to the sight of his son jumping on his chest.<p>

"What is it Gohan?" the spiky-haired fighter asked between gasped breaths as his son hopped on his lungs. "When are we leaving?" the young boy asked impatiently. "Leaving? Where are you two going?" Goku's wife (who had been awakened by Gohan's intrusion) questioned skeptically.

Just then Goku realized his mistake. He'd forgotten to explain to Gohan how dangerous this meeting could be. _"Well it's too late to tell him now, I guess he's coming with me," _Goku thought to himself. "Dads taking me to-" Gohan began before Goku pulled him into a hug that muffled his words.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I promised Gohan I'd take him fishing today," the tailless Saiyan said with an innocent smile. He'd made the lie because he knew Chi chi wouldn't approve of him taking Gohan to meet his dangerous uncle.

"Okay, but you guys better not stay out too long," the raven-haired housewife warned. "Thanks Chi chi," Goku said happily as he got out of bed.

He quickly rushed to the door and placed Gohan outside. Goku looked at his son. "Sorry about that Gohan, but you know your mom wouldn't like it if she knew I was taking you out to meet a stranger," the spiky-haired warrior whispered.

"Oh, okay dad, I understand," the child replied with a nod of his head. "Good, now go get changed, we're leaving soon," Goku instructed. "Yes daddy!" Gohan said joyfully as he raced back to his room. Goku breathed a deep sigh of relief before closing the door to get himself changed.

* * *

><p>At the Saiyan's ship, Nappa was surveying the group that had arrived so far. There was the three eyed guy he'd attacked along with his little pale friend. Another bald one, only this one was a midget. And An old man with sunglasses and a white beard.<p>

"These are the strongest warriors of this planet?" Nappa grumbled to himself. "Looks can be deceiving Nappa," Vegeta noted. At that moment, a yellow cloud flew in carrying Kakarot. Nappa noticed that the low class Saiyan seemed to be carrying something… or someone.

As soon as the tailless Saiyan hopped off the floating cloud and began greeting his friends, it was clear to the former general that Kakarot was carrying a small boy. "Hey Raditz, who's the kid?" Nappa asked. Raditz snapped to attention and glanced at his brother. A smile curled onto his face, "Oh yeah, the kid," the long-haired warrior said with a chuckle.

Vegeta and Nappa shot confused looks Raditz's way. "I'd forgotten to tell you, that's Kakarot's son," he revealed. The two stronger Saiyans gasped in surprise, Vegeta took another look at the boy and noticed his bushy brown tail.

"This is incredible, Kakarot's sired a son," the prince said in disbelief. Vegeta smiled triumphantly, "That would mean that these Earthlings are mating-compatible with us Saiyans," he added. "My thoughts exactly you're Majesty," Raditz concluded.

When Goku landed, he was greeted by Krillin, Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu. "Hey guys," Goku greeted with a smile. Tien and Chiaotzu were caught off guard by the appearance of the small boy with a tail. "Is this your son Goku?" Tien assumed.

The gi-clad fighter nodded, "Yep, his name is Gohan," he explained. Tien smiled warmly, "Ah I see, you named him after your grandfather," he acknowledged. "Say hi Gohan," Goku prodded. "H-Hello Mr. Tien," Gohan greeted shyly. Tien was surprised, "I see you told him about me Goku," the bald triclops said. Goku chuckled, "Yep, I told him about all the adventures I had as a kid," he confirmed.

Before Tien could respond, a loud engine noise drowned out everything. Everyone on the ground looked up to see a small plane coming in for a landing.

The plane had a symbol on it that the Earthlings recognized as the Capsule Corp logo. As soon as the aircraft was fully landed, the hatch opened and three beings stepped out. The first was the man Vegeta had faced the day before, the second was a floating blue cat, and the third was a teal-haired woman.

Vegeta was surprised and amused, he asked for warriors and they brought a woman. "Hey guys," Bulma greeted. She took a glance at the Saiyan squad, "So these are the guys that wanted us to meet up here?" she asked.

"Enough babbling woman, the men need to talk," Vegeta quipped. Before Bulma could snap at the arrogant prince, Yamcha stepped forward. "Talk to her like that again and you'll be dealing with me," the scar-faced fighter threatened. Vegeta laughed, "Oh really? Come at me then, we all know how that went last time," he mocked.

Yamcha stood his ground ready to attack. After several minutes of silence, he backed down. "You're not worth it," he mumbled. The Saiyan prince nodded as he saw the weakling back off, "Good, now if you're through with all the childish games, we'll begin."

* * *

><p>Not far off in Piccolo's training cave, the green-skinned warrior had been practicing for hours to perfect his Special Beam Cannon.<p>

The walls of the cave were lined with holes from successful attempts, decent attempts, and flat out failed attempts. Beads of sweat were rolling down Piccolo's face as he grew exhausted from the countless hours he'd been training. "I won't give up until it's perfect," he said to himself.

Piccolo placed his middle and index fingers on his forehead, ready to begin charging the attack once again. He'd been charging for two minutes when suddenly he sensed something that made him lose his focus, causing the energy to fade.

"_What the? I'm sensing a bunch of energy signatures coming together," _he thought. Piccolo gritted his teeth, _"I recognize one of them, Goku." _He continued sensing around his rival's location and noticed something odd. "Wait, there's three energies… and their huge, much stronger than even Goku," he marveled. "I think I'll go check it out," he said to himself.

The green man glanced at the scorched walls of the cave, _"I could use a break," _he thought.

He threw on his cape and turban and searched for the cave's entrance. Piccolo then came to a shocking conclusion, "I've been in here so long I forgot where the entrance is," he realized.

The son of King Piccolo then glanced at one of the larger holes caused by his training. _"I guess I'll make my own way out," _he thought mischievously. Piccolo pointed his right arm at the hole and gripped it tightly with his left arm. He focused his energy, **"Explosive Demon Wave!" **Piccolo shouted as he fired a large yellow beam that blew through the hole to the outside world.

As the sunlight streamed into the cave, Piccolo thought about how long it'd been since he'd seen the outside. Dismissing the thought, the green warrior flew out of the cave to investigate the grouped fighters.

Six minutes later, Piccolo saw a large spacecraft in the distance. He slowed down slightly to avoid exerting enough energy to be detected. Eventually, the green-skinned warrior stopped flying entirely and landed, continuing on foot.

He reached the ship and sensed that the fighters were on the opposite side. After pushing his power down as low as it would go, Piccolo silently snuck around the ship. Then, using his advanced hearing, he listened in on the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Good, now if you're through with all the childish games, we'll begin," Vegeta said. With that, the prince cleared his throat and began talking. "Now I'm not sure if Kakarot explained it to you, but I'll give you a quick recap," he began.<p>

"We are Saiyans, a warrior race that loves fighting. We also have tails that allow us to transform into great apes when exposed to the full moon," he explained. Goku's friends shuddered as they remembered the terrifying transformation Goku had gone through several times as a child.

Goku looked at Vegeta with an expression of surprise on his face, "Wait! Say that again!" he requested suddenly. The prince was surprised by the outburst, "What?" he asked in confusion. "The thing about Saiyans transforming into an ape when the moon is full!" the spiky-haired fighter pleaded.

Vegeta shrugged, "Okay… like I said, a Saiyan transforms into a great ape when they gaze at the full moon," he repeated.

It was all coming together in Goku's mind. Why he blacked out whenever he looked at the moon, why he would spontaneously lose his tail with no explanation, and why his grandfather had warned him of an ape monster that came out during the full moon.

Goku could feel himself tearing up. He got down on his knees, "I… was the monster my grandfather warned me about," he cried softly. Bulma put a hand on his shoulder, "We're sorry Goku, we wanted to tell you but we were worried that you wouldn't be able to take it at such a young age," she explained.

The gi-clad warrior shook his head, "Don't apologize, I know you guys meant well," he replied. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were thoroughly confused about Kakarot's behavior. "What's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked bluntly. Krillin looked at the Saiyan prince angrily, "Hey leave him alone you jerk, you have no idea what he's been through!" the bald monk shouted.

Krillin's words annoyed Vegeta to a certain extent. The warrior prince suddenly stepped forward and looked sternly into the former Orin monk's eyes. "Oh really, I assume Kakarot didn't have to go through losing his home planet and his entire family!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku looked up at the prince, he noticed that the elite Saiyan was fighting back tears. The spiky-haired fighter rose from the ground and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, go on," Goku said calmly.

After a minute of silence, Vegeta had regained his composure and continued talking. "Well as I was saying, the Saiyans were a race of warriors. However, 26 years ago the Saiyans were enslaved by the Planet Trade Organization, an evil empire led by the tyrant Frieza," the royal Saiyan explained.

"Frieza, you mentioned that name when we first met," Goku recalled. Vegeta nodded, "Indeed, but I didn't give you the whole story," he admitted.

"Frieza is an Arcosian, they're an alien race with immense power," the flame-haired warrior began. "Frieza took interest in the Saiyans and eventually implemented them into his own military," Vegeta continued.

"The Saiyans served Frieza obediently, purging planets as he ordered and leaving them in a good enough condition to be sold to the highest bidder," Vegeta explained. Tien scowled, "You Saiyans were nothing but a bunch of money-loving space pirates," he accused.

Raditz glanced at the bald triclops, "We had no choice, our entire race was threatened, it was either fight or die," he replied sharply. Tien silenced himself, seeing the long-haired Saiyan's point.

Nappa grunted, "Yeah, unfortunately that Arcosian bastard decided to wipe us out anyways," he grumbled. Everyone other than Goku and the other Saiyans gasped at the former general's words. Vegeta sighed, "Yes, six years after the Saiyans joined the PTO, Frieza decided he didn't need us anymore before destroying our home planet," he explained somberly.

"That's awful," Bulma said. "So how did you end up on Earth?" Tien asked, seemingly unfazed by the Saiyan's tragedy. The question seemed to cheer up the prince as he smirked before explaining.

"Well as soon as we discovered that Frieza was responsible for our home planet's destruction, we completely destroyed the base-planet we were on and escaped into the galaxy," he said almost proudly. "After that we landed on a planet we had recently attacked and killed all of Frieza's men to 'save' the aliens," Nappa added. He put a fair bit of emphasis on "saved."

"Once we did that, I remembered that Kakarot had been sent to this planet and suggested that we come get him," Raditz began. "Once we landed we discovered several strong power levels and searched them out, and you know the rest from there," the Elite Saiyan concluded.

"So what do you need us for?" Yamcha asked. "Well as previously mentioned, Frieza destroyed our home planet and we'd like revenge," Vegeta hinted. "So you want us to help you defeat this Frieza guy," Goku said. "That was what we had in mind," the Saiyan prince jeered.

The Saiyans could still see the doubt in the Earthlings' eyes. "Look, I understand you may be concerned of our motives considering our race's past, but I assure you that our main goal right now is to take down Frieza," Vegeta said. "Not only that, but by aiding us you'll also be ridding the galaxy of the evil tyrant that controls it with an iron fist," Raditz added.

Goku and his friends turned away to discuss the matter privately. After several minutes, Goku exited the huddle and smiled at his brother. "Alright, we'll help you take down Frieza," the Earth-raised Saiyan agreed. The Prince of all Saiyans smiled, "Then let the training begin."

* * *

><p>Several meters away, completely unnoticed. Piccolo had listened in on the entire conversation. <em>"Interesting, this Frieza guy sounds strong, Goku will definitely grow in power if he's training with these Saiyan guys," <em>he thought to himself.

"_Whatever, I'll just have to train harder than I did before." _With that, the green skinned warrior slipped away from the ship without being noticed. He returned to the cave and continued his rigorous training with hopes to one day defeat Goku.

* * *

><p>[AN] And that was chapter 6 of Revenge of the Saiyans. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now onto the matter of King Piccolo being sealed rather than dying. The main reasons I did it were that it never made sense to me that Kami was still alive just because Piccolo Jr. was born, and that King Piccolo will play a role much later in the story.

Now without further delay, let's get on to the review responses. :-)

Review (Ch. 5): Well, clearly the Saiyans are as antisocial as ever and they think Goku would destroy Humankind for whatever reason still. Not that I'm complaining I just wondered if first contact would go a little more easily. At least you kept it from getting random. Not bad for a beginner. When someone asks how Goku would've remembered being a Saiyan as a baby, can you put that the incubators from Minus can develop the infant/toddler organisms they hold to be a little more nimble and cognitive? If Bardock and Gine had the time, they could've given baby Kakarot an easy to remember summary about his life. I wouldn't mind Goku growing back his tail and learning from his fellows along with Gohan how to control his Great Ape form. Also, I'm thinking that during their early years after Planet Vegeta's destruction, the Saiyan squad worked with their AI's to develop the general idea and plans for a gravity machine to better hone their powers which Frieza never approved for obvious reasons, but Bulma can still build it on Earth. Interested?

.90410

Response: Well I hope the Saiyans' explanation in this chapter made them seem less antisocial. As for your ideas, I'm not too sure about what I wanna do with Goku's brief past on Planet Vegeta, I may go into it later. As for the gravity chamber idea, I really like that and I may very possibly use it. Anyways, thanks for the review and the ideas, have a nice day. :-)

Review (Ch. 5): So the Saiyans are "collecting" those they feel are promising fighters. That's a different approach for sure.  
>Raditz uses a different threat than the typical "Kill 100 humans" nice original touch there. Very interesting chapter and looking forward to the next!<p>

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: I'm glad you liked chapter 5 and I hope you enjoyed this one just as much. As for the Saiyans' approach, they're definitely less hostile considering their more… interesting circumstances than in the anime. Anyways thanks for the review and have a great day. :D

Review (Ch. 5): Well I've just found this story and I love it. Great au you've adapted the powers nicely. Vegeta is developing emotionally well surprisingly instead of the Frieza 2.0 he was in cannon. Nappa as a saiyan general is actually intelligent. I never did understand why Nappa was an idiot after all he was a fucking general and the man who raised Vegeta for the majority of his life.

I'm seeing Yamcha in this chapter so I'm hoping you bring more light to him as a character and not just a joke. To me I feel Yamcha had a lot of potential but he only just got shitted on as time passed. Having Bulma leave him and never being able to move on with his life just well yeah. I'm hoping for something there.

I'm thinking though for the whole controlling the Oozaru form my theory is that the form could only be controlled by royalty. The artificial moon also being a move that only royalty know. Training their tails to be numb to pain would be a trick the elites learnt. That would in a sense explain why Raditz could never control it or had that weakness but I'm not really sure. Anyways great work with all this and I'm looking forward to your next chapter.

-Simgr101

Response: Thanks so much Simgr, I'm happy you're liking the story. About Yamcha, as I stated to SinisterofRAGE before, one of my main goals with this story is to make Earthlings (specifically Yamcha) more important. So I'll definitely be working on that as the story progresses.

As for your theory on the Oozaru transformation, I disagree with you on two points. The power ball (or artificial moon) is used by Vegeta, but it's also used by Turles who we know isn't even an elite let-alone royalty. And what you said about the form only being controlled by royalty, this is untrue due to the fact that Nappa (in various video games) had control of his Oozaru form despite not being royalty.

A better theory in my opinion would be that it takes mental training to control the Oozaru form and that lower class Saiyans are not given said training. I'm not trying to offend you or anything, I'm just saying that I think that your theory is wrong for those reasons. Anyways thanks so much for the review and I hope I continue to impress you. :)

Review (Ch. 5): Great chapter and thanks for updating!

The Saiyans meeting Z-Warriors:

Loved it! Yamcha did better than expected. I love Tien Shinhan in this chapter and I hope he becomes ALOT stronger and at a FASTER rate. Krillin was still the same in Cannon of "DBZ", but with stronger power level. I'm surprised Nappa got his Arm broke, but I guess he will get a Zen-Kai Boost from that. Vegeta was still a bad ass, but in a cooler and controlled way. Raditz took a surprising root by Knocking out Krillin and just having Goku/Kakarot come along. I have NO idea what going on with Piccolo.

Questions

1) Will Tien Shinhan and possible Krillin reach Super Saiyan Level at the SAME rate as the Saiyans, BUT slower?

2) Will Piccolo grow stronger and keep up with the Saiyans for a while? Will Piccolo be the FIRST Namekian to achieve to be a Super Ascended Namek (SN2)?

3) Will Saiyans and Z-Warriors use Gravity Machines, Sparing, and the Time Chamber at Kami Look out to PREPARE for Frieza?

4) Do you plan to EXPLORE the Variety of Women for pairing from "Dragon Ball" to "Dragon Ball Z"? What do you think of these suggestions?

Suggestions

1) Tien Shinhan was the MOST dedicated and TRUE Martial Artist out of the Earthlings on Earth, even if he not a NORMAL Human. I just want Tien Shinhan to get his spot light and KICK ASS! I hated that most the Z-Warriors/Earthlings became LESS relevant at the beginning of the Cell Saga, but at least Tien Challenged Cell and continue to train into the Majin Buu Saga. I hope Tien Shinhan can challenge the Saiyans at Super Saiyan level, BUT can't go past that level after that because it the HUMAN limit.

Krillin deserves to get stronger, because he supported Goku and Gohan against DANGEROUS warriors that were WAY stronger than him. I hope that Krillin becomes MORE useful and maybe even get close to Super Saiyan Level with his training.

2) Piccolo or the Nameks have their OWN Super Level and it always bothered me that Piccolo could NOT surpass being a Super Namekian. Piccolo was a BAD ASS in "Dragon Ball Z" and a useful character. I just hope Piccolo is the STRONGEST Namekian ever shows that their are SPECIES that can keep up with the Saiyans for a While at least.

I just hope Piccolo reach's Super Ascended Namekian level. It basically like Super Saiyan 2, but it sounds better than Super Namekian 2 and LESS of copying the Saiyans as much.

3) I hope that the Gravity Room becomes used by ALL the Z-Warriors and the Sayians. Depending on how long it takes for Freiza to get to Earth it will be VERY interesting to read how the Z-Warrior's and Saiyan grow stronger under Gravity Room.

Plus, let not forget the Saiyans and Z-Warriors sparing with each other and growing stronger that way.

I hope that the Time Chamber is USED more in YOUR Freiza Saga, because I figure it would make since if the Z-Warriors and Saiyans use that in the Week or at least sometime the Month Freiza comes to Earth. One day in the Time Chamber equals a One Year of Training in that Dimension. I just hope the Z-Warriors get a lot stronger with the use of the Time Chamber and the Saiyans PUSH themselves close to REACHING Super Saiyan, BUT can't figure out an Emotional Trigger to transform.

4) Since there going to be a change in the pairing I hope you look into "Dragon Ball" Female Characters along with "Dragon Ball Z" characters. Let be frank that was "Dragon Ball Z" weakness is NOT having STRONG or not that many Female Supporting/Main Characters.

Here some "Dragon Ball" and "Dragon Ball Z" Female Characters for ideas for pairing: Android 18 (DBZ), Zangya (DBZ: Movie), Hasky (DB), Western Supreme Kai (DBZ) and Launch (DB).

This is just an idea. Most of these Women are STRONG or have STRONG personality that could fit well with EITHER a Z-Warriors of Earth or Saiyans. Just some ideas I hope you like.

Keep up the good work and thanks for updating!

-Coldblue

Response: A longer one again hmm? Well let me get to your questions.

1) Like I said earlier, all Earthling fighters will be more important than they were in the anime.

2) Piccolo _will _be special in this story, how? Well you'll have to wait and see. ;)

3) Most details about training will be revealed next chapter.

4) I have decided on who each of the three Saiyans will be paired up with. I won't reveal any of them to you but I will give you a clue. I sent this bit of info to Trebeh via PM as I knew he had a particular interest of this subject. Vegeta's mate is one of the females that Trebeh suggested to me in his review of chapter 3.

I'm afraid that's all you'll be getting for now. Also, this is the last time I'm going to answer a question about pairings. You guys will have to wait to see them for yourself. Well I hope that helped you out Coldblue. Thanks for the review and have an awesome day.

Review (Ch. 5): Another amazing chapter. Question.  
>Will Goku ever retrieve his memory? I'm sorry if you already answered this but I thought it would be cool if Goku at least remembered his parents since they cared so much for him. Please keep up the good work.<p>

-Student A

Response: Thanks for the compliment. :) As for Goku retrieving his memory, he probably won't ever retain his Saiyan memory. The reason for this is that his Saiyan memory was not that special. It was just him seeing Bardock for a few minutes than his life on Earth until he hit his head. So no, Goku won't retain his Saiyan memory. But thanks for the review and have a great day.

Review (Ch. 5): This chapter was well worth the wait, and I like your version of Yamcha much better than in canon already! I love this story, and I love the originality. One question, will this story continue beyond the Frieza arc, or will it stop when it ends. Also, I wonder what the Saiyans will do with the capture earthlings. I hypothesize that the Saiyans will put them through some hellish training, and they will train before going to confront Frieza.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Thanks for the kind words Sinister. :) About your question, my story isn't going to be one of those that follows the plot with a few different events. This is an original DBZ story with assets from the original. So there really isn't a "Frieza arc" so to say. I will say one thing, all of you keep this in mind.

This story will end when Frieza is defeated for good. As much as that sounds like a spoiler, it could really mean a variety of things. Anyways, thank you SinisterofRAGE for the kind review as always, and have an awesome day. :D

Review (Ch. 5): Good no not good great chapter in in love with this story #TeamRaditz.

-Acll03

Response: Thank you for the praise, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Have a good day.

Review (Ch. 5): Well, I like it.

-Panxo

Response: Well that doesn't tell me much. If you leave any future reviews, could you please go into a bit more detail? Thanks.

Review (Ch. 5): I can understand making 5 abrupt, there's simply a lot to cover. Love your story, you've got everyone spot on. Also a quick question: Why are the AIs loyal to the saiyans and not Frieza?

-MysterySpool

Response: Thank you for understanding why I had to make chapter 5 end so abruptly. I hope this one was more to your liking. As for your question, well you should already know the answer considering I sent it out as a PM to all my followers. So for all of you readers who aren't following the story, this is a good reason to. You'll occasionally get insider info and your questions answered.

But anyways MysterySpool, sorry I used your review as a promotional plug XD. So thanks for the question and I hope the answer I sent out was to your liking.

So that's it. So none of you bothered answering my QotC (Question of the chapter) last time which is… fine I guess. So let me hit you with another one. My question this chapter is: What do you guys think of this plot where the Saiyans join up with Goku and friends to battle Frieza? Leave your answer in your review (if you review) I'll be curious to see what you guys have to say.

One more thing before I go, I'm going to stop giving exact dates as to when my chapters are going to be released. The reason for this is that without a deadline pressuring me I can write at a more relaxed pace. That's not to say that the updates will slow down but you won't know exactly when a new chapter comes out (unless you're a follower, then you'll get a PM from me as soon as the chapter goes live.)

So anyways guys, that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out. :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Training Begins

[A/N] Hey Guys, SilverSaiyan44 back with the 7th chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter, school has been decimating my time. But I know you guys aren't interested in my excuses so I'll shut up. But anyways, review responses at the end as usual and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Training Begins<p>

"Then let the training begin," Prince Vegeta announced to the potential warriors before him.

"The first thing we must do is decide who of you will train with either myself, Nappa, or Raditz," Vegeta explained. As soon as the prince brought up training partners, Raditz stepped forward. "With all due respect your Majesty, I wish to train with Kakarot to teach him and the boy of their heritage," the long-haired Saiyan said.

"A noble deed, very well Raditz, you'll be training with Kakarot and his son," Vegeta accepted. Raditz smiled and began walking towards his brother and nephew. Krillin suddenly jumped in the way of the father-son duo and got into his fighting stance.

Raditz stopped and smirked at the bald midget's foolish attempt at "defending" Kakarot. "You leave them alone," Krillin hissed angrily. To the short fighter's surprise, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. "It's alright Krillin, he won't hurt us," Goku said reassuringly. Krillin looked at his lifelong best friend skeptically before slowly getting out of the long-haired Saiyan's way.

Raditz watched the short bald man walk away before walking up to his brother. "Well that was dramatic," the black and brown armored elite remarked. Raditz looked Kakarot in the eyes, "Hello brother, nice to see you again," he greeted.

Goku simply nodded in response. Raditz stole a glance at his nephew. "I must say Kakarot, I didn't expect you to bring the boy," the long-haired warrior commented. "Yeah, I didn't plan on bringing him at first, but he really wanted to meet you," Goku admitted.

The first son of Bardock was slightly taken aback by his brother's words. "Really?" he said with interest. Raditz kneeled and gazed at the small boy's innocent face, a face filled with curiosity and wonder.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you boy, I'm your uncle Raditz," the Saiyan said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too uncle Raditz, I'm Gohan," Gohan greeted cheerfully. Raditz chuckled, "You're a nice kid I'll give you that," he said as he ruffled Gohan's hair.

"I didn't realize we were interrupting your family reunion Raditz!" Vegeta exclaimed. Raditz turned to see his two comrades looking at him with annoyed expressions.

The Saiyan soldier stood up straight and saluted, "Apologies your Majesty," he said obediently. Vegeta looked away from Raditz and continued speaking. "Okay, that's Raditz sorted, what about you Nappa? Anyone specific you want to train with?" the prince asked.

Nappa looked around at all the fighters Kakarot had gathered. "I'm not sure, they all seem equally as weak," the bald Saiyan mocked. "I wish to train with him!" a voice from the group requested suddenly. The former general scanned the group for the one that requested to train with him, Nappa then realized that the one calling out to him was the bald triclops that broke his arm.

As soon as he identified the man, Nappa's look of surprise changed to a smile of amusement. "Really? What? Got a bone to pick because I smacked your little friend?" Nappa jeered. Tien smiled, "No, I just wanted to see how many more of your bones I could break," he replied.

Without a word, Nappa snap-vanished in front of Tien, grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him into the air. "Don't let it get to your head, you got lucky, that's all there is to it," Nappa growled.

"Let him go you jerk!" Chiaotzu demanded. Seemingly ignoring the pale-faced child, Nappa continued to tightly grip Tien's neck, making it harder and harder for the triclops to breath. "You're gonna kill him you maniac!" Yamcha shouted. "Nappa, release him, we need him intact," Vegeta commanded.

As soon as the order was given, the former general released his grip on Tien's neck. The bald martial artist landed on his hands and knees. Tien was breathing rapidly, he put a hand on his throat which was still in pain.

Goku stared at Nappa angrily, "What was that for!? He could have died!" he yelled. Vegeta glanced at the tailless Saiyan. "You see Kakarot, It's moments like that which prove that training with us will be important," the prince stated.

Goku thought about Vegeta's words for a minute before seeing his point, "Fine, continue," he said.

The Prince of all Saiyans smirked before looking at the remaining fighters. "Well considering what I've seen from you so far, I'd like to train with you," Vegeta said, gesturing towards Yamcha. The scar-faced man had a surprised look on his face, "Me?" he asked awkwardly.

Vegeta did nothing but nod. At that moment, Yamcha's look of surprise changed to a look of determination. "Alright, I need a little payback anyways," the former bandit said confidently. The Saiyan prince chuckled, "We'll see how that goes," he murmured.

A look of confusion formed on Krillin's face, "Hey what about me!?" he yelled. Vegeta turned his head slightly to face the short fighter. "You may do what you wish, the decisions have been made," the royal elite said harshly. Krillin looked at the Saiyan with an angry expression. He was about to insult the Saiyan prince but was stopped short by a hand grabbing his shoulder.

The former Orin monk turned to see Tien with his hand on his shoulder smiling. "Krillin, you're welcome to train with us if you want," the bald triclops offered. Krillin was surprised by the offer and was quick to accept, "Thanks Tien, I'm honored," he said thankfully.

"Well now that the arrangements have been made, you'll lead each of us to our new homes," Vegeta stated. The Earthlings were shocked by the prince's words, "What do you mean 'new homes'?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta chuckled, "Well if we're going to be training with you until we can defeat Frieza, we'll need somewhere to sleep," he explained bluntly.

Raditz nudged Goku's arm, "Looks like we'll be living together like real brothers eh," he teased. "Umm, yeah…" the savior of Earth replied as he wondered what Chi chi would think about this.

Vegeta approached Yamcha who was talking to Bulma. "Well, let's go," the prince said in a commanding tone. Bulma sneered at Vegeta's attitude while Yamcha simply rolled his eyes and began walking towards their plane. "Alright, hop in," the former bandit groaned as he placed a leg into the plane.

Surprisingly, the royal Saiyan began laughing quietly at the display. "What are you snickering about?" Yamcha asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just the fact that you weaklings use machines and clouds to fly around rather than train your bodies by flying with energy," Vegeta explained.

With that, Yamcha pulled his leg out of the plane and marched up to Vegeta. "Ok fine, follow me then," the scar-faced man said as he prepared to launch himself into the air. The Saiyan prince smirked, "I'll make sure to go as slow as possible so I don't leave you behind," he mocked.

Yamcha balled up his fist, "Oh yeah well-" he began to say before getting cut off. "LESS TALKING MORE FLYING!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta and Yamcha turned to see the heiress of capsule corp sitting in the plane with a look of rage on her face.

"Fine," Yamcha nearly whispered before taking off into the sky. "Heh, women," Vegeta said to himself before taking off after the former bandit. "Hey! Wait up!" Bulma shouted after the two as she turned on the plane and took off in pursuit.

As the three were flying away, the others were organizing their own plans. "Alright three-eyes, let's get going," Nappa said sternly. Tien looked at the burly Saiyan with slight disgust. "Right, follow me," he replied as he and Chiaotzu began floating into the air.

Nappa grunted before following suit. Krillin looked up in surprise, "Right behind you!" he shouted before taking off to follow them.

"Bye guys!" Goku shouted to his friends. "Kakarot," Raditz called, causing the spiky-haired warrior to face him. "It's about time we left, don't you think?" the elder brother pointed out. Goku nodded, "Right," he said. With that, the savior of Earth picked up his son and hopped onto the flying nimbus.

"Later master Roshi," Goku said to the old man with a smile. "Good luck with your training Goku," the turtle hermit replied. "Thanks," the tailless Saiyan replied cheerfully as the nimbus slowly floated into the sky.

"Bye!" Gohan shouted while waving down at the old man. As soon as they were high enough in the air, Goku turned to his brother. "Hey Raditz, think you'll be able to keep up with the flying nimbus?" the gi-clad warrior said in an almost challenging tone. The elite Saiyan chuckled, "I'll be more impressed if you can keep up with _me_ on that toy," he responded confidently.

"Heh, we'll see about that," Goku said just before both Raditz, and the flying nimbus took off as fast as they could in the direction of mount Paozu.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Nappa, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin had arrived at Tien and Chiaotzu's house in the mountains.<p>

"Nice place," Krillin mentioned as they descended. As soon as the four landed on the ground, Nappa cracked his neck and said "Let's get started." Tien looked at the Saiyan with a serious glance, "Alright, we'll start with a sparring match, you against me," he challenged.

Nappa burst out laughing, "Yeah, cause we all know how _that_ went last time," he said mockingly. The triclops' expression remained sturdy, "Last time you caught me off guard, I assure you it won't happen again," Tien rebuked.

Still giggling slightly from the concept of Tien defeating him, Nappa turned his back on the other three and began walking towards a large rock. "Right, let me just take care of something quickly," he said with his back still turned.

The burly man walked up to the large rock, took off his scouter, and placed it on the rock's flat surface. "Ok Ghost, you know what to do," Nappa whispered to his AI. "Sure thing boss," Ghost replied casually. The AI knew that Nappa wanted him to calculate his opponent's power level fluctuation as they sparred.

With that, the former general turned to rejoin the group. "Sorry about that, just wanted to make sure my scouter wouldn't break considering you actually may do more damage than a lucky punch to the arm this time," he jeered.

Tien was unsure of how to respond to the action, it was fairly odd behavior from the large brute. He eventually brushed it off as one of the Saiyan's overconfident antics. "You here to talk or fight?" Tien said aggressively as he got into his fighting stance.

A wide smile curled onto Nappa's face, "Bring it three-eyes," he challenged. While the two bald warriors were squaring off, Krillin and Chiaotzu had distanced themselves from the fighters to watch. "You think Tien can take this guy?" Krillin asked. Chiaotzu merely nodded, "He's just a big brute," he said confidently.

The two fighters stared at one-another in complete silence. Several seconds later, the battle began.

Nappa charged at the bald triclops with a loud battle cry. He threw a hard punch but was surprised when Tien disappeared before it impacted. Mere seconds later, the Saiyan felt something hit his right leg hard, causing him to yell in pain. Nappa turned to see his opponent several meters away in a defensive stance.

A look of rage crossed the elite warrior's face. "Why you little…" Nappa said through gritted teeth. He held his arm back and began gathering energy, "Take this! **Bomber DX!" **Nappa shouted as he threw the large ball of energy at Tien.

On the sidelines, Krillin and Chiaotzu were growing concerned. "That thing's powerful," Krillin said in awe. Chiaotzu looked scared, "Tien no!" the pale faced boy screamed. Although his two friends feared for his life, Tien Shinhan stood ready. He held both his hands together in front of him with his hands forming some sort of symbol.

Several tense seconds later, the Bomber DX collided with Tien's hands. However, rather than explode, the attack was seemingly contained by his technique. Nappa was shocked, "What! That's impossible!" he yelled.

With a loud cry, the former Crane student pushed his hands forward, launching the explosive energy ball back at the Saiyan. Nappa grunted at the approaching attack, "Alright then, bring it on!" the veteran warrior yelled. Just when the attack was about to collide, Nappa quickly swiped his right arm back, deflecting the Bomber DX into a small hill.

It happened so fast that all an ordinary Human would have seen was the burly Saiyan swinging his arm and the explosion several meters behind him. "That was pretty smart for a brute," Krillin commented. Chiaotzu said nothing and kept his eyes on the combatants.

"Those reflexes are well hidden in that tough-guy attitude of yours," Tien said. "Well thanks, I have to admit you did pretty good… for an Earthling," Nappa responded mockingly.

The former general looked at the bald triclops and smirked. "I have to say, when it comes to energy attacks you've got me beat," he admitted. "But, if you want to see my true strength then you should try fighting me in hand-to-hand combat," Nappa said as he dropped into his fighting stance.

Tien stood in silence for a minute before smiling. "Alright, I'm up for the challenge," the former Crane student accepted, getting into his own fighting stance.

Tien let out a loud cry before rushing Nappa. Rather than pull any evasion tricks as he had before, the bald martial artist decided to attack head on. Tien began with a quick punch that Nappa easily blocked with his left arm. Tien was surprised to see that his large opponent had barely registered the punch!

Nappa pushed his left arm forwards, attempting to disrupt the triclops' balance. However Tien managed to keep his footing and did several flips to distance himself from the tough Saiyan.

Nappa chuckled, "Ya see now? Close-quarters fighting is my specialty, I wouldn't blame you for quitting before I hurt you," he said almost proudly. Rather than respond, Tien quickly rushed forward and began attacking the Saiyan soldier with a barrage of punches.

Although Nappa blocked very few of the fast strikes, the majority that hit him did virtually no damage.

Seeing the futility of his assault, the triclops quickly jumped back to avoid being hit himself. "My turn!" the elite warrior yelled as he lunged at Tien, pulling his arm back for a vicious punch.

In a similar fashion to that of their last brief spar, Tien snap-vanished away before the punch connected. Fearing another stealth-attack, Nappa looked around on all sides, waiting for the former crane student to strike.

The Saiyan stood in a defensive position, awaiting the next attack. After several minutes of silence, a faint wisp of lightning-fast movement was heard on Nappa's left. The burly warrior quickly darted his eyes in the direction of the noise. As soon as he recognized that his opponent wasn't on his left, Nappa quickly checked his surroundings, his paranoia was obvious.

"It doesn't look like he knows where Tien is," Krillin mentioned as he watched from afar. Chiaotzu grunted, "I bet the big brute doesn't even know how to sense ki," he said. The former monk nodded, "Yeah you're probably right, but still, I'm not sure Tien can beat this guy," Krillin concluded in a grave tone.

Nappa's annoyance was growing in the face of his opponent's cowardice. He clenched his fists in rage, "That's it! Show yourself now or I'll blow this entire area to bits!" the former general threatened. Ten silent seconds later, Nappa began rapidly charging energy, "You asked for it!" he yelled.

Krillin and Chiaotzu were panicking. "What's Tien doing!? He's gonna get us killed!" Krillin screamed in fear. The pale boy couldn't muster up a response, he was paralyzed with fear.

When Nappa finished charging, a wicked grin formed on his face. "Let's see how this place looks when I'm done with it!" he shouted. The Saiyan giant focused all of his energy into his hand. **"Volcano Explo-"** _SMASH! _"ACK!"

Tien had snap-vanished behind the elite warrior and delivered a hard kick to his lower back, pushing him several meters forwards and cutting off his Volcano Explosion attack. Wasting no time, the triclops rushed at Nappa's back and began barraging him with punches. The majority of the blows hit the Saiyan's back but several managed to strike his shoulders and even the back of his head, this showed how desperate Tien was.

The two spectators were ecstatic. "That was incredible!" Krillin said joyfully. "I knew Tien could do it!" Chiaotzu cheered.

Deciding he had done enough damage with his brutal assault, Tien finished the combo by snap-vanishing in front of Nappa and delivering a strong punch to his chest. _BANG!_ The sound the punch made upon impact led the former crane student to believe that he had done serious damage to the alien warrior.

However, just when Tien was about to remove his fist from Nappa's chest, he heard a gruff-voiced chuckle. Without even retracting his arm, the martial artist slowly looked up. What he saw frightened him, the Saiyan had a smile on his face and looked as though he was completely unaffected by Tien's assault.

Too petrified to move, the triclops simply stood in fear. Nappa grunted before quickly pulling his arm back and punching Tien directly in the chest, sending him flying back. The former crane student hit the ground hard and rolled for several seconds before finally skidding to a halt on his stomach.

"TIEN!" Krillin and Chiaotzu yelled as they ran towards their friend. By the time the two reached Tien, he was steadily pushing himself up with one arm while the other clung to his chest.

"You okay Tien," Krillin asked as he and Chiaotzu pulled the man up. "He's… incredible," Tien mumbled.

Several minutes later, the triclops had regained his composure and stood up. The three looked over at Nappa only to see him looking at the rock he had placed that strange device on. "Hey Ghost! That enough data for ya?!" the bald Saiyan shouted at the machine.

At this point, the Earthlings were convinced that the monkey-tailed alien was crazy. However, seconds later a purple hologram appeared over the device and began talking. "Yeah, that'll do," it responded. Surprised, Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu ran over to the rock where Nappa was already standing.

"What the heck is that thing?" Krillin inquired as soon as they arrived. Nappa's gaze hadn't broken from the hologram, "This is Ghost, my AI unit," he responded. Tien and Krillin were surprised by the answer while Chiaotzu was just confused. "What's an AI?" the pale boy asked curiously. "An artificial intelligence," Tien replied, "Yeah, it's supposed to simulate a sentient mind but it's just a machine," Krillin added.

Nappa grunted, "That's right, I placed Ghost on this rock so he could watch our fight and gauge your power," he said to Tien. "Well how did I do?" the triclops asked, looking at the AI. "Well your power level stayed at a constant 12000 but boosted itself to 13200 near the end," Ghost reported.

Unsure of how power levels scaled, Tien simply nodded. With that, Ghost's hologram disappeared and Nappa put his scouter back on over his left eye.

"So Earthling, what did you think of my power?" Nappa asked confidently. Tien rolled his three eyes before replying. "Well first of all my name is Tien. And second of all, I was actually surprised by your fighting ability. I attacked you with all my power and you barely flinched, whereas you hit me once and I was greatly weakened," the former crane student admitted.

"So what did you think of _my _performance in that spar?" Tien countered. The cocky smile faded slightly from the Saiyan soldier's face. "Well… Tien, I have to admit, in terms of technique you had me outclassed, and that trick you pulled with your speed was pretty impressive," Nappa responded.

Tien loosened up slightly and smirked, "Thanks, what was your name again?" he asked. "Nappa," the Saiyan replied. "Well Nappa, since we're going to be training together, I'm going to be giving you a few tips on your fighting style," the three-eyed martial artist declared.

Nappa was slightly taken aback by Tien's statement, "Alright," he said casually. Tien smiled and began talking, "Well to start, your natural bulk formed a strong defense against all of my attacks, however, I see your slow blocking being a problem against an opponent who's stronger than you," he noted.

Nappa showed no emotion towards the jab at his speed and continued listening. "And secondly, that 'trick' I did showed me that you don't carry the ability to sense ki," Tien continued. "Ki?" Nappa asked in confusion. "Oh yeah, I suppose it's more of an Earth term, well by ki I mean energy," Tien explained.

A look of realization sparked on the Saiyan's face. "Oh, I get it, well you're right, none of us have ever had the ability to sense energy but that's what our scouters are for, they detect energy signatures," Nappa said.

The former crane student shook his head slowly, "A machine may be useful, but it has its flaws. For instance, we Earthlings have mastered the ability to lower our powers for the purpose of stealth. While a person who could sense ki would still pick up a faint trace of energy, a machine such as your scouter would find nothing," Tien said.

Before Nappa could respond, a loud laugh came from his scouter. "Oh really baldy? I'd like to test that," Ghost challenged. "Shut up ghost," the Saiyan growled harshly. "Wait," a voice said sternly. Nappa turned to see that the voice belonged to the short man known as Krillin.

"I want to prove that AI jerk wrong," the former monk said. "Heh, bring it shorty," Ghost responded cockily. Despite his uncertainty in the situation, Nappa was interested in learning this ki-sensing ability, he guessed that shutting Ghost up would be the first step to him learning the technique. A wide smile appeared on the former general's face, "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Vegeta had been following Yamcha for over ten minutes. Eventually they came to a large city, it was a nice change of pace when compared to the barren wastelands they had flown over.<p>

Despite his low opinion of Earth during their initial landing, Vegeta was fairly impressed by the modern style of the city. The prince sped up slightly until he was right next to Yamcha. "What city is this?" the elite warrior inquired. "West city, one of the largest and most advanced cities on the planet," the former bandit boasted.

Intrigued by the advanced city, Vegeta continued to analyze it as they flew. He saw tall buildings, glass tubes that housed roads, and even some interesting sights such as the enormous glass-domed amusement park. The Saiyan royal also noticed that there was quite a bit of air traffic in the form of small planes similar to the one the teal-haired woman was piloting.

After another five minutes of flying, Yamcha began to slow down, "We're here," he announced. Vegeta looked at their destination as they descended. It was a huge, yellow, dome-shaped building with a large sign that read _Capsule Corp. _

"Heh, a home fit for royalty, good thing I'm here," the Saiyan prince boasted. Yamcha rolled his eyes at the prince's remark before turning to see the small plane landing next to them. The hatch slowly opened for Bulma and Puar to jump out.

Vegeta was confused by the woman's landing the plane in front of the house. Before he could question her on the matter, Bulma did something that surprised the flame-haired warrior. The teal-haired woman pulled out a small device, pressed a button on it, and tossed it at the plane, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"H-How did you do that?" Vegeta asked curiously. Bulma turned to face the Saiyan, "Hmm? Oh this? It's just a little storage tool called a Dynocap, or capsule, rolls off the tongue a little better. They're mass-produced by Capsule Corporation," she explained.

"Really? What relation do you two have with this Capsule Corporation?" Vegeta inquired smugly. Yamcha smiled, "Bulma's dad is the owner of Capsule Corp and an amazing scientist, though he pales in comparison to this beautiful genius," he said lovingly as he put an arm around Bulma.

"Oh Yamcha, you're making me blush!" she replied with a giggle. "Yamcha you really are great in the romance department," Puar added. "Enough of this useless talk, I'm hungry," Vegeta said just before barging into the building. The two lovers sighed deeply before following the Saiyan prince.

Eventually they directed Vegeta to the dining area for lunch. Both Yamcha and Bulma were completely shocked as they watched the prince devour plate after plate with the table manners of a rabid tiger.

"Huh, interesting," Yamcha mused to himself. "What is it Yamcha?" Bulma asked curiously. "Oh nothing much, it's just that the way he eats reminds me of someone," the long-haired fighter said. The three took another long look at the Saiyan prince before coming up blank.

After their long meal, Bulma and Yamcha decided to show Vegeta the lab while Puar went back to their bedroom.

"There are definitely some interesting machines in here," the prince noted. "Well Capsule Corp is one of the most advanced and successful companies in the world," Bulma gloated. Ignoring her rambling, Vegeta continued to marvel at all the interesting Technology in the lab.

Later in the tour, they say an old man working on what Vegeta recognized to be a ship engine. "Hey dad, what are you up to?" Bulma greeted. Doctor Briefs turned his attention away from the engine to greet his daughter and her friends.

"Hello honey, Yamcha, I was just finishing up this spaceship engine," the owner of Capsule Corp said. Doctor Briefs then took notice of the armored man. "This one of your new friends Bulma?" the old man asked. "Well no dad, this is Vegeta, he's… well I'll explain it to you later," Bulma murmured, deciding to explain the whole Saiyan thing later.

"Well nice to meet you Vegeta," Doctor Briefs said happily as he stuck his hand out. Unwilling at first, the Saiyan prince eventually took the man's hand and shook it. "I have to say that's a mighty fine piece of technology on your face, might I ask what it is?" the scientist inquired.

Deciding that there was no harm in the old man knowing of his scouter, Vegeta decided to share the information. "Well it's called a scouter, it's used to scan for enemy locations and to communicate between squad-mates," the elite warrior began.

"It's most useful function however is its ability to house an AI unit," Vegeta said. "An artificial intelligence unit?" Doctor Briefs asked in surprise. "Indeed. For example, Royal! Front and center," Vegeta ordered. A few seconds later, the red hologram of the AI projected itself from the scouter.

"Happy to be of service once again sir," the AI greeted. "Hmm, that's an awfully sophisticated machine," Doctor Briefs commented. Royal turned towards him, "Thank you sir. I am a royal class artificial intelligence unit, my designation is 003255 but Prince Vegeta prefers to call me Royal," the AI explained.

"Talkative little fellow isn't he?" the CEO of Capsule Corp said with a chuckle. "While I'm online, I had a proposition for you your Highness," Royal said. "What is it?" the prince asked. "Well while you were walking around, I was analyzing all the technology in this lab and realized that this planet's scientists may be adept enough to complete some of the projects Frieza denied," Vegeta's AI explained.

"An interesting point, but how would we obtain the plans for these denied projects?" the prince questioned. "That's the simple part, you see when I was created my memory banks were given direct access to the main terminal on planet Vegeta. Luckily I contain all data entered into the system until its unfortunate destruction in age 737, and that includes the projects," Royal concluded. "Royal you're a genius," Vegeta praised with a smirk.

"Thank you sir, now give me a moment to access the files," the AI said before disappearing back into the scouter to view his memory files.

Several minutes later, Royal returned. "Umm… there appears to be a problem sir," the AI reported grimly. "What's that?" Vegeta inquired, the impatience obvious in his voice. "Well I tried to access my memory banks, but they were locked and claimed that I 'lacked the proper clearance' to view them," the AI revealed in a tone of distraught.

The Saiyan royal slammed his fist down on a table. "Damn it! Frieza's technicians must have left that little present in all our scouters during the last equipment test," Vegeta grumbled.

"I think I can help fix that," Bulma offered. Vegeta shot the teal-haired woman a skeptical look. "Oh quit looking at me like that you jerk! I'll have you know I can hack through almost anything," she boasted. Yamcha smiled, "Perfect, while she's doing that, we can begin our training," he said.

"Does this place even have a training area?" the Saiyan prince asked. The former bandit awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah, but it's not really meant for our type of training," he explained. Yamcha turned towards the doorway to the balcony. "I have somewhere else in mind, meet me on the balcony when you're done in here," the scar-faced man said before walking out onto the balcony.

With that, Vegeta took off his scouter and held it in front of Bulma. "Understand this, if you damage my scouter in any way, I won't hesitate to hurt you just because you're a woman," the prince threatened. "Man, you're a real prince charming," Bulma sneered sarcastically as she swiped the scouter out of his hand and turned away.

With a grunt, the Prince of all Saiyans walked out the balcony door where Yamcha was waiting. "Let's get going, we have little time to waste," Vegeta said sternly as soon as Yamcha was in an earshot. "Fine, let's move," the long-haired fighter declared just before the two took off into the sky.

* * *

><p>After about a half hour of flying, Raditz, Goku, and Gohan arrived at the Son home in mount Paozu. Despite Goku's boasting over the nimbus cloud's speed, Raditz managed beat the nimbus by about a meter.<p>

"I have to admit Kakarot, that cloud is faster than I expected," Raditz admitted. _"Man, I haven't had that much fun since I was a child," _the long-haired Saiyan thought to himself.

"Heh, you're pretty fast yourself, brother," Goku replied with a chuckle. Hearing Kakarot call him brother filled Raditz with a sense of pride. Before Raditz could continue conversing with his brother, a loud woman's voice shouted "Goku! Gohan!"

Upon hearing the voice, a cheerful smile appeared on Gohan's face as he ran in the direction of the voice. "Mommy!" he chanted happily.

The two brothers followed Gohan's lead towards the house. As soon as Chi chi laid eyes on Raditz, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Goku who is that strange man and why did you let Gohan anywhere near him!?" the raven-haired housewife demanded.

"Relax Chi chi, he's family," Goku insisted, trying to calm his wife down. "Family!? Someone had better explain to me right now how this creep is family!" Chi chi yelled. Raditz sighed deeply as he prepared to tell the story of the Saiyans for the third time.

After Raditz's explanation, Chi chi was filled with even more questions. "So Goku's an… alien?" she asked dishearteningly. The elite Saiyan shrugged, "Well technically I suppose," he murmured.

"And you're his brother?" the woman almost whispered. Raditz smirked, "Well is does explain this," he said as he waved his tail out in front of him. _"A tail, just like the one Goku used to have when he was a kid and the one Gohan has now," _Chi chi thought to herself.

"Well now that you're convinced, we need to get to training," Raditz declared. "So you and Goku are going to train to fight that Frieza guy?" the raven-haired housewife inquired. "Well not _just _Kakarot, I'll need your son Gohan too," the long-haired warrior said.

Chi chi felt her blood beginning to boil. "Oh no," Goku whimpered as he watched the look of rage form on his wife's face.

"There is NO way I'm letting you hurt Gohan with your stupid training! I don't want him to turn into some bone-headed fighter, he needs to focus on his studies!" She yelled. Raditz turned to face his sister in-law, "Listen, I understand you may be concerned for the boy's safety, but I assure you that no harm will come to him," he said surprisingly calmly.

Caught off guard by how gently the Saiyan spoke, Chi chi loosened up slightly before replying. "Well I appreciate that, but he still needs to focus on his schoolwork," Goku's wife pointed out.

Raditz thought for a minute before responding. "I have a simple fix, he'll focus on training for the first half of each day, and on schoolwork for the other half," the long-haired warrior suggested.

Chi chi looked away from Raditz and thought long and hard about his suggestion. The elite warrior still saw skepticism on the woman's face. "If you're still not convinced, then listen to this. So as I told you, Frieza wishes to wipe out the entire Saiyan race. When he eventually comes here, he'll be after me and my squad, your husband, and your son due to his Saiyan blood," Raditz said in the same gentle tone he had used before.

Chi chi's look of skepticism quickly changed to a look of shock upon hearing Raditz's terrifying truth. The long-haired man smiled warmly, "Your concern shows me that you care for the boy. Now that you know what could possibly happen to Gohan, is it so wrong that I want to teach him to defend himself?" Raditz asked softly.

After a moment of thought, Gohan's strict mother shook her head. "No, you're right. Gohan can train with you," she declared with traces of tears sprinkling down her cheek.

Gohan jumped for joy after hearing the news. Goku raised his arm in triumph, he never thought that his brother could be so gentle or that Chi chi would ever let Gohan train with him.

Raditz bowed slightly to show his respect for the woman. "Thank you Chi chi, I appreciate that you're willing to let me train your son for his own safety. If it makes you feel any better, he probably won't start fighting until tomorrow," he added, hoping to cheer the unhappy woman up.

Chi chi simply nodded, still too somber to speak. With that, the raven-haired wife of Goku slowly walked into the house.

As soon as Chi chi had left, Raditz turned and began walking towards the large forest. "Come on you two, we have training to do," the elite Saiyan ordered. Goku followed his older brother's lead while Gohan happily skipped behind them.

"Man Raditz, I didn't think you were so soft," Spectre quipped. "Shut up Spectre, I did it because it was necessary," the long-haired warrior grumbled. "Who are you talking to, Raditz?" Goku asked. It was at this point that Raditz realized that his brother nor his nephew had likely ever seen an AI.

"Well that's my AI Spectre," the elite Saiyan explained. "What's an AI?" Goku asked his brother curiously. Raditz sighed once again at his sibling's moronic nature. However, just when the long-haired warrior was about to begin explaining what Spectre was, Gohan chimed in.

"Well dad, AI is short for Artificial Intelligence. An artificial intelligence is a machine that's been programmed to simulate a human mind. I've heard that they're really smart," the half-Saiyan explained. Both Raditz and Spectre were speechless at the child's intelligence.

"How old did you say you were Gohan?" Raditz inquired. "Four and a half," the boy answered in his typically cheery tone. "And where did you learn about artificial intelligence?" Raditz asked, striving to find out where his four year-old nephew had learned what he didn't know until the age of eight.

"I learned about that stuff from my science work, most of the other kids my age don't know that stuff but my mom makes me study hard," Gohan added. Raditz chuckled, "How is it that your child is smarter than you Kakarot?" the elite asked in a teasing fashion.

"Well I never went to school as a kid," Goku admitted. Both Raditz and Spectre burst into laughter upon hearing this. "I mean I did believe you to be a complete idiot, but really?" the long-haired warrior bellowed between laughs.

"So when do we get to meet this Spectre guy?" Goku asked, trying to change the subject. "AIs are usually just voices… I think," Gohan said unsurely.

Raditz smiled and patted the small boy on the head. "When it comes to more low-tech AI, you're absolutely right Gohan, they're usually just voices that perform simple tasks," the Saiyan began. "But Saiyan-developed AI are much more sophisticated, for example: Spectre log on," Raditz ordered.

Mere seconds after the order was given, the small green humanoid hologram that was Spectre projected from Raditz's scouter. "Whoa," Goku and Gohan said together in awe. "Hey I'm Spectre, Raditz's AI partner," the AI greeted.

Spectre turned to the awestruck Gohan, "You're knowledge an Artificial intelligence is pretty good for such a young kid," Spectre praised. The boy smiled, "Thank you Mr. Spectre, my mom tells me I'm smarter than a lot of kids my age," the boy said with a bow of greeting.

"I'm sure she's right kid," the AI agreed with a smile. "Umm… excuse me," Goku said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but can we get to training now?" he pleaded, the eagerness obvious in both his voice and his body-language. Spectre chuckled, "You're definitely Saiyan," he said.

With that, Goku and Raditz were preparing for their first spar. "Just to make it fair, I won't use my scouter," Raditz said as he took off the alien device. "Hey Gohan, would you mind holding this for me?" the elite warrior requested as he held the scouter in front of the boy.

"Sure thing uncle Raditz," Gohan replied happily as he took the device from his uncle. "Thank you, you can talk to Spectre if you want, but I'd rather you keep an eye on this sparring match," the long-haired warrior suggested. "I understand uncle, I'll pay attention," the son of Goku said cheerfully.

A feeling came over Raditz whenever Gohan referred to him as "uncle." He couldn't pinpoint what the feeling was, but did his best to ignore it.

"I hope you're ready Kakarot," Raditz challenged. "You bet," the tailless Saiyan responded confidently. The elite warrior chuckled as he got into his fighting stance, "Be warned brother, I wouldn't suggest underestimating me," he cautioned. Goku smiled, "I can see that you're going to be a tough opponent. In fact, I could feel your immense power since the minute you got here," the savior of earth explained.

The long-haired Saiyan rolled his eyes at his brother's philosophical "feeling" of his power.

"Let's see if your fighting ability disgraces our great race," Raditz said as he prepared to attack his brother. With that, Goku rushed at his older brother. The Earth-raised Saiyan started the fight with a barrage of punches, Raditz managed to quickly block the attack and countered with a hard kick to the stomach.

The kick sent Goku back several meters, but left him standing. Suddenly, the gi-clad warrior heard a loud cry and looked up to see his brother rushing at him. Raditz threw a left-handed punch which Goku easily blocked with his dominant right arm.

The spiky-haired fighter was confused on why Raditz would choose to attack with his weaker arm. The long-haired Saiyan chuckled before quickly kneeing Goku in the head with his right leg on his brother's unguarded left side. The attack sent Goku flying backwards. He managed to regain his footing by back-flipping in midair and landing on his feet.

Raditz smiled, _"Time to take advantage of your lack of a scouter little brother," _he thought to himself deviously.

The first son of Bardock snap-vanished to Goku's right and threw a lightning-fast punch. Raditz wondered why he hadn't heard any cry of pain or why it felt like his hand was being held back. The elite Saiyan looked down and was shocked at the sight, Goku had caught the punch with his left hand.

Too bewildered to formulate another attack, Raditz simply stared at his brother with an expression of surprise on his face. Quick to strike, Goku grabbed his older brother's wrist with his right hand and threw him back in the direction he came from.

The long-haired Saiyan managed to catch himself by performing a midair flip and landing in a crouched position with his fist planted into the ground. _"That's impossible, there's no way he could have seen me coming," _Raditz thought to himself as he stood up slowly.

The elite warrior looked at his younger brother and saw that he had his hands cupped together at his side and that he seemed to be saying something. **"Ka-Me," **Goku began, **"Ha-Me,"** he continued.

Raditz noticed that a ball of blue energy was forming in his brother's hands and instantly recognized what he was doing. "An energy attack, well two can play at that game Kakarot," Raditz declared as he stuck both his arms up and began gathering energy.

Once he had enough energy, Goku thrust his arms forward and shouted **"HA!" **which fired the large beam of energy. At the same time, Raditz had been gathering energy and had a purple ball of energy in each hand. The brown and black armored Saiyan stuck his arms out and yelled **"Double Sunday!"** as he fired two large purple beams.

The two attacks collided and clashed. Gohan was forced to shield his eyes from the bright light.

For a while the attacks seemed equal in power. Goku was putting as much energy as he could muster into his Kamehameha wave, whereas Raditz was putting a fair bit of energy into his Double Sunday, it was nowhere near his full power.

Seeing that the struggle was going nowhere, Raditz stepped forward and pushed even more energy into the attack, causing it to grow in size and power. As the Double Sunday began to overtake the Kamehameha wave, the elite Saiyan suddenly felt the resistance on his brother's side disappear.

The attack collided with Goku and caused a huge explosion. Gohan began coughing violently as the smoke enveloped him.

A look of concern sparked on Raditz's face. _"I hope I didn't overdo it, we need Kakarot alive if we want a good chance of defeating Frieza,"_ he thought, concerned for his brother's safety.

As the smoke cleared, Raditz saw the form of Goku in the distance. When the smoke was gone completely, it revealed that the tailless Saiyan had blocked the attack, which explained why Raditz felt the resistance on his brother's end disappear.

Goku didn't take the attack well, his two blue arm bands had been vaporized and the top half of his orange gi had been burned to shreds, leaving him with just his blue undershirt.

Raditz smiled at his brother. "That was pretty impressive Kakarot, you saw that you were going to lose the struggle so you broke of your attack and blocked," the Saiyan soldier said, acknowledging Goku's fast maneuver.

Without a word, Goku disappeared once again. Raditz gritted his teeth and surveyed his surroundings, he was blind without his scouter.

Suddenly, several versions of Goku appeared before Raditz. The long-haired warrior noticed that they were almost transparent, leading him to believe that they were simply illusions. "Nice trick brother," Raditz murmured.

On a whim, the Saiyan stuck out his arm and fired a small energy blast at one of the ghostly figures. The blast went through figure and it disappeared. Just when he was about to eliminate the rest of the images, several more appeared around him.

"I'm getting tired of this game Kakarot," he said. At that moment, the copy directly in front of him lunged at Raditz. He threw a punch at the ghostly image but it disappeared upon impact. The remaining images suddenly disappeared just before Raditz felt the last thing he expected to feel, the feeling of his tail being grabbed.

Gohan cringed at the sight, knowing how painful it was to have his own tail grabbed. Goku chuckled as he squeezed his older brother's tail, "Sorry Raditz, but it was the only way I could beat you," he said apologetically.

To both Goku and Gohan's surprise, Raditz began laughing. Before the Earth-raised Saiyan could ask his older brother what he was laughing at, Raditz elbowed Goku in the face, knocking him onto his back.

The long-haired man wrapped his tail back around his waist. "That was a good plan Kakarot, I commend you," he complimented. Goku began chuckling as he pulled himself up, "I was really hoping you hadn't trained your tail," he admitted. "Ah so you know about training your tail?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah, I did it once when I was a kid, you know, back when I had it," Goku replied. Gohan walked up to his uncle and tapped him on the leg, "Here's your AI thing uncle Raditz," the boy said as he handed his uncle the scouter. "Thank you Gohan, I appreciate it. So what did you think of the fight?" Raditz asked as he put his scouter back on.

"Well I couldn't see anything because you were moving so fast," the boy admitted. Goku put a hand on his son's shoulder, "I'll show you how to fix that Gohan," he offered.

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" the familiar voice of Chi chi shouted from the house. Upon hearing the word lunch, Goku and Gohan ran back to the house as fast as they could. "Well they definitely have the appetites of Saiyans," Spectre teased.

"Kakarot did better than I expected," Raditz admitted as he began slowly walking towards the house. "Yeah, the way he blocked that punch was unbelievable," the AI agreed.

"I'll need to ask him how he did that," the Saiyan noted. Spectre laughed, "It'll have to be after lunch because if I know anything about Saiyans, they're not too great at answering questions when they're eating," he jeered.

After their first day of training together. Both the Saiyans and Earthlings knew that they had much to learn from one-another, and that Frieza loomed ever closer.

* * *

><p>[AN] And that's chapter 7 of Revenge of the Saiyans. I'm sorry that you didn't get to see Vegeta training with Yamcha, but I wanted the focus to be on Nappa and especially Raditz this chapter. But you'll definitely see some of those two training next chapter. Now onto the review responses.

Review (Ch. 6): Interesting. To clarify, Jr. was the King's reincarnation. So the link with Kami survived as well. As for Trebeh's suggestion, I know he means well, but originality is a hard thing to create, especially for characters who haven't met. Bulma may be typical, but I'm sure you can develop her relationship with Vegeta to be a little more organic then it was in the original. Of course, there's Yamcha, but even bachelors can get happy endings. And no need to email about new chapters. They arrive instantaneously with favored and followers.

-Mike

Response: I understand the whole "reincarnation" thing, but it's still a stupid concept in my opinion. On to the main part of this review, I understand what you mean about originality being hard to make and that you only mean well for the story, but I'm going to go with my original plan for several reasons.

First of all, I agree with Trebeh on the fact that Vegeta/Bulma is a tired idea. Secondly, I personally never liked that couple to begin with. I never thought Vegeta and Bulma were good together before, nor do I now. And most importantly, after watching the original Dragon Ball in its completion, I noticed how much of a good couple Yamcha and Bulma were. Sure they had their little "lovers tiffs" as Bulma's mom would call them, but I saw that Yamcha genuinely cared for Bulma in a way Vegeta didn't.

Once again, I understand you mean well and I appreciate the suggestion, but this is what I plan to do with Vegeta. Who knows? I might mess it up, but I think I can create the originality for these two characters. Have a great day. :)

Review (Ch. 6): Incredible chapter my friend, I didn't mind that this chapter wasn't as action packed. I love what you're doing with this story and everything about it. My answer to the QOTC is I think the plot is a nice twist. I'm probably the only reviewer to answer this question anyway so that's my stand point. I like that Vegeta is actually showing true emotion to his backstory. Overall, remarkable chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care and have a nice day, Deuces.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Thanks Sinister. I'm glad you were okay with the less fighting last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the training scenes in this one. Also you were totally right about you being the only reviewer to answer the QotC (I seriously don't understand why nobody cares about those.) Anyways, I'm glad you like Vegeta's personality as I put a lot of thought into it. Have an awesome day. :D

Review (Ch. 6): Goku discovers he has a brother and that he is not of planet Earth. Great job introducing his Saiyan heritage. It seems Vegeta is devious as always.

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: Thanks, I'm glad you approved of my introduction of the Saiyan heritage because I was afraid I would screw it up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day. :)

Review (Ch. 6): Well great chapter and I'm wondering if Nappa is going show his true self as Vegeta's guardian teacher etc. at some point I always did imagine him being that role. Also I know Turles used the moon ball technique so I can understand it was just that movie was never cannon so I thought what if it was just a special technique the royals were taught how to use. As for the talking yeah in games Nappa did so I'll accept that. Anyways great chap

-Simgr101

Response: Thanks man, I'm glad you understand what I meant when I was talking about the great apes. Also, Nappa will take on a more guardian type role in the form of… well you'll just have to wait and see. ;) Anyways, have a great day.

Review (Ch. 6): I really like the fact Goku is working with his brother

-Son of Whiteboard

Response: I'm glad to hear that, I hope you enjoyed their brotherly spar in this chapter. Have a nice day. :)

And that's it for the review responses, now for the QotC (Question of the Chapter.) So I have a pretty unique one for you guys that I hope to god you'll answer. You guys know how I do those PMs in between chapters with insider info about the story right? Well I've been coming up with the topics of said PMs for the last few of them, and I wanted to see what you guys wanted to know about.

So my question to you today is: What topic regarding the story do you guys want insider info about? And just so you know, the one I don't pick for this chapter will be stored away for a future chapter.

And that's about it, once again, I'm sorry about the extreme delay on this one. I will let you guys in on something: one of the reasons this chapter is being released so late is because of the lack of reviews on chapter 6 (now named the review drought of chapter 6.)

I'm not saying that I decided to release the chapter late because of the few reviews that would be stupid of me, but it was rather shocking to go from 9 reviews on chapter 5 to 5 reviews on chapter 6. It made me feel less motivated to write. But then Daughterofrisingson helped me deal with it, I had PMed her about my concern and she helped me out by explaining to me that this was a common thing. So thanks Daughterofrisingson, without you this chapter would probably be released much later.

Anyways guys, I promise that chapter 8 will come out ASAP and that I won't create a gap this big between chapters again. So this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out, see you in chapter 8. :)


End file.
